Two Worlds Collide
by lsr188
Summary: Troy is the golden boy at East High while Gabriella is the queen of West High, the rivalry between the schools is deadly...what happens when the schools find out they are dating and that Gabriella is Troy's only weakness. Gabriella's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was spilling through the curtains into my room and onto my bed, the rays of sunlight spilling through hit my face and acted as the alarm clock I never set. I rolled over to look at the clock on my night stand, the bright red numbers read 6:00 AM. I knew that I would have to get up soon to take a shower and get ready for school. After much internal debate I finally got up and walked up to my adjoining bathroom and started the water to my shower so by the time I was actually ready to get in there the water would be hot. I turned around and brushed my teeth, after I finished brushing my teeth I undressed and hopped in the shower. I got out of the shower in a towel and went to my closet to pick out the clothes that I was going to wear for the day. While choosing the shoes I wanted to wear I heard a tapping noise on my balcony door. I walked over to the door smiling really big knowing who it was. I opened the door in my towel and Troy's mouth dropped. I pulled him into my room and closed the doors, I didn't want anyone to see him climbing up my balcony, it would only make what we have to go through worse.

"Wow, a greeting in a towel…and I thought my day couldn't get any better." Troy said with a smirk crossing his lips.

"I thought that maybe I should change things up" I said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Me and Troy have been dating for a year, today is our anniversary. He comes to my house and climbs up my balcony every morning before he has to go to school. Everything is perfect in our relationship except for one major problem, we go to different schools but that's not the worst part…our schools are rivals, if we see each other out we have to hate each other. Troy is the "golden boy" at East High while I am considered the "queen" of West High. East High and West High are the biggest rival schools in the state, it's so bad that at every game the police are there…it isn't uncommon for a huge fight to break out between schools, even outside of school the rivalry is hostel. West High hates East High with a passion, but there is only one thing that they hate more than the school, the basketball captain and golden boy Troy Bolton, that's right my entire school hates my boyfriend and would do anything to get to him. Troy is afraid that if they found out about us that they would use me to get to him, I try to tell him that it would never happen, but I'm not completely convinced myself that they wouldn't sink that low. The big game is tonight, that's right the rivalry game is the same day as our anniversary…we met last year at the big game but that's another story for another time, so Troy is already stressing about what is going to happen when both of our schools come together.

"So you ready for tonight?" Troy asked while he sprawled out on my bed.

"For our anniversary, yes…for the game, no" I said while getting changed into my outfit for school.

Troy pushed himself off my bed and made his way toward me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Just remember no matter what I say today it's all just for show" He said trying to reassure me about the game tonight, "I love you Brie, no rivalry is going to change that" he said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I know that, and the same goes for you…everything I say is for show." I said while snaking my arms around his neck. "I love you Troy Bolton".

"I love you Gabriella Montez" Troy said putting his forehead to mine, Troy is a tough guy that can take care of himself, everyone knows that. But I am the only one that gets to see his sensitive side. "Until tonight beautiful, I have to get going if I want to make it to East before school starts" he said leaning down and catching my lips in a passionate kiss that left me weak at the knees, he set me on my bed and gave me one last kiss before he left out my balcony doors.

After Troy left I made my way downstairs to grab some breakfast before my early morning cheer practice, I ended up just grabbing a cereal bar and a bottle of water and headed out to my car and headed toward the West High gymnasium. When I arrived at the gym the basketball players were just finishing up their early morning practice, I just walked over to the girls locker room to get changed for cheer practice. After I had changed I made my way out to the gym to see the basketball team finished their practice up, so I started setting up for cheer. After I had everything set up I was running through the routine we would perform at half time tonight when Brad made his way toward me.

"Hey Gabbi" Brad yelled over the music trying to get my attention, but I just ignored him and kept going through the routine. I was successful at ignoring him until he turned off the music.

"What Bradley?" I asked trying to tweak his nerve.

"You going to the after party tonight?" Brad asked trying to hint at something. _Dear God here we go again._

"No, I'm not going to the after party" I said walking up to the boom box to press play so I could get back to the routine, but of course Brad had to grab my hand to stop me.

"Why not? West High's queen should be there alongside her King." He stated while trying to put his arm around me.

I brushed his arm off, "There is no me and you, so give it up!" I said getting aggravated that Brad couldn't catch the hint.

"You know you want me Gabbi" he said while leaning in trying to kiss me, but I dodged his lips and stepped away from him, at that point the rest of the squad had arrived for the early morning practice.

"Don't flatter yourself, now get out of the gym…we have to practice" I said pushing Brad towards the door of the gym. After Brad left I turned around to face the squad.

"Alright girls I just want to run through the routine one more time to make sure we got it down." I said and made my way to the boom box to start the music. I made the squad run through it 5 times, I finally called the end of practice and everyone made their way to the locker room, the only people left in the gym were me and my best friend Haley, she made her way over to me and sat beside me.

"So who are you trying to look good for?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No one, I just want to make sure we look our best so we can cream East High's squad in the ground on their own turf" I said trying to act as disgusted as I could.

"Yeah, I heard that the "Golden Boy" is supposed to get a surprise after the game tonight." Haley said laughing.

"Yeah well he deserves it for starting all that shit last weekend at the mall…Jeff got arrested because of him" I said, it bothered me to talk about Troy like that but I had.

"Yeah, that's why they are going after him tonight…he won't expect it right after the game" she said.

"Yeah, well I have to start getting ready for homeroom…I'll see you at the game" I said picking up the boom box and heading toward the locker room.

"Gabbi wait" she said running up beside me.

"What's up Hayley?" I asked.

"So are you going to tell me who you are dating since you keep turning every guy down, I saw you turn down Brad again" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"There isn't anyone" I said bending down to pick up my cheer bag and heading into the locker room to change.

"Come on I'm your best friend you can tell me…I know that you are lying" she said trying to get me to tell her.

I walked into the locker room and headed to where my gym locker was located and I started to change into the clothes I had picked out this morning.

"What's that?" Hayley asked me.

"What's what?" I asked not really paying attention.

"Is that a new belly button ring? Is that a 14?" she asked.

_Oh my God…I can't believe I forgot to change it. FUCK! _"Yeah it's new" I said trying to act like it was no big deal.

"What does the 14 stand for?" she asked me truly intrigued.

"It's my lucky number so I decided to get one with a 14 on it because I was hoping it would bring luck to the game tonight" I said lying through my teeth, hoping that it sounded plausible.

"Yeah, we need all the luck we can get…West High is going to beat East High this year" Hayley said with a huge smile spread on her face.

"Yeah, well I got to go. I can't be late for homeroom again" I said while picking up my stuff and heading towards the door and out into the halls of West High.

I made it through school without too much trouble, I just wanted to get home and give Troy a heads up about what is supposed to go down tonight after the game. I headed out to my car to see Brad leaning up against, I walked over to my car.

"So guess what I found out today, it seems one of our own is dating someone from East High" he said roughly.

My heart started racing, "Well have they figured out who it is?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"No, but we are keeping our eyes open…when we find out who it is their life is going to be a living hell." He said laughing.

"Yeah well I have to head home" I said trying to maneuver past him to reach the handle on my car door, but Brad wasn't moving.

"I will if you go with me to the party" he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I already told you I can't" I said.

"Well if you don't people are going to think you are the one dating the East High trash" he said a-matter- of-factly.

I thought about it, it was me and Troy's anniversary…but this is to help keep us a secret, I guess I have to go. "Fine, I'll meet you after the game" I said reaching for my car door again so I could leave and go home. After I got in my car I drove home and immediately started to dial Troy's number.

**Troy**/_Brie_**Hello**_Hey Troy! Are you alone to where you can talk?_**Hold on and just give me a second…ok, what's up?**_You need to be careful after the game, Brad and the team are going to try and do something to you._**Do you know exactly what they are planning to do?**_No, but I do know that it's payback for the whole Jeff thing._**Thanks for the heads up babe, everything go ok at school?**_No, word got out that there is someone from West dating someone from East._**Shit! Do they think that it's you?**_Not that I know of, but to keep us out of the speculation I had to agree to go with Brad to the after party…so that means that we can't hang out tonight for our anniversary._**sighs Alright, that's fine…I just want to keep you safe.**_I know but I really wanted to see you._**You will see me I promise, but I have to go before the guys get suspicious. **_Ok, I love you._**Love you too.**

After I hung up with Troy I felt a little better. I went and grabbed a party outfit from my closet and put it in my cheer bag, I then went to get my uniform on. After I got changed and got all the stuff I needed for the game it was time to head out to the East High gym. When I arrived at East High I parked my car and got out to head to the gym. When I entered the gym I saw both teams warming up, I had to walk by the East High team to get to the other side of the gym. While walking through some guy with a bushy afro came up to me.

"Well well well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the West" he said, while his other team mates gathered around him and started laughing.

"Well well well if it isn't the little dick of the East" I spat back at him. I briefly scanned over the team and met a pair of crystal blue eyes, Troy looked at me and started to head to the front. This was Troy's way of protecting me, me and him would fight so either one of us could cut it off at any time.

"Better watch yourself Montez" Troy hissed at me.

"Shut up Bolton your little sidekick started it" I said.

"I'm not one for hitting girls, but you're pushing my morals" he said bitterly.

"Bring it on Bolton, or is your sidekick going to fight for you too?" I asked verbally enticing him to do it, I knew that Troy would never hit me, but we have to act like we hate each other.

"Is there a problem here?" Brad said coming up behind me.

"Yeah take your bitch to your side of the court" Troy said glaring at Brad, Brad wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him and bent lower and kissed me on the neck, I flinched but I was more concerned on how Troy was going to act. I was watching him and he flinched a little bit, but not enough for anyone to notice. Troy made eye contact with me, I was trying to talk to him through my eyes, pleading him not to blow it.

"Just get her out of here" Troy growled at Brad and then he turned around and headed to his side of the gym.

I turned around to look at Brad. "I said I would go to the after party with you, that doesn't mean we are together!" I yelled at him, after I yelled at him I saw Troy out of the corner of my eye smirking. I stormed off to the girls locker room to get ready for the game. As I was getting ready my phone buzzed I picked it up and flipped it open to read the text message I got.

**Nice job at the fight, just remember ily. See you soon. 14**

I read the text from Troy and smiled but my smile soon vanished when Hayley came up and snatched my phone away to read the text message.

"Let's see who has you all smiley…" she said as she read the text message. I tried to snatch it out of her hand before she could read it, but I was to slow…she already read it. "So…who is 14, that explains the belly button ring."

"It's nothing really" I said try to persuade her that what I was saying was true.

I could tell that she was trying to figure it out, but hopefully she wouldn't. She was still trying to figure it out as we made our way to the court on the sidelines. They were announcing the team members of West High, when they finished they started on East High. "…Number 10…Chad Danforth, number 7…Zeke Baylor, and last but certainly not least the captain of the varsity team, number 14…Troy Bolton."

I was watching Hayley out of the corner of my eye, when they said Troy's name and number she looked at me slack jawed. She stormed over to me.

"TROY BOLTON!" she bellowed at me, "YOUR DATING TROY!"

I noticed that the whole team was staring at me intently. I had to come up with something fast.

"I'M NOT DATING TROY!" I yelled at Hayley, "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"everything is falling into place over the past year, you say no to every guy that asks you out, you don't really go out on the weekends, and the rest of it fell into place today…the 14 is what gave it away" Hayley spat at me. "How could you?"

"I'M NOT DATING TROY!" I yelled.

"Prove it" Hayley said with her hand on her hip.

I walked over to Brad and pulled his face down to mine and made out with him in front of everyone, it was gross and I felt so bad about having to kiss him…but it's all for the secret. I quit kissing him and turned to Hayley. "Does that prove it to you?" I spat at her.

"Not really" she said.

"Why would I make out with Brad when my 'boyfriend' is here? You know I don't cheat…so just let it be ok. No it's not Troy and no I'm not going to tell you who it is." I said storming off into the halls of East High, I wasn't really thinking…I was scared and pissed off. I was walking down the halls and saw a huge poster with Troy's face in the middle of it, now I will definitely have to tease him about that one later. After I had calmed down a bit I made my way back to the gym to cheer. When I came back into the gym the team and the squad were staring at me intently, "If you want to keep your face's I would advise that you find something else to stare at" I screamed at them. They all went about their business, being "queen" definitely has its perks. I'm not one to be physical, but today I could make an exception.

The game was pretty uneventful a couple of fouls here and there, East High beat us by 20 points. I went into the locker room after the game to change and get ready for the after party. Nobody was really talking to me, I knew that they were suspicious…I just had to do something to prove to them that I wasn't lying, even though I was. I knew what I would have to do, but I REALLY didn't want to do that. I changed and left the locker room and headed outside to meet Brad for the longest night of my entire life. I walked outside and saw Brad and Troy about to get into it, so I walked over there and tried to break it up.

"What's going on here?" I asked Brad.

"Golden Boy here thinks he can take me" Brad said stepping closer to Troy. I walked around so I could be face to face with Brad.

"Do you really think it's worth it to fight here and get arrested, plus he's not worth it" I said turning to face Troy with a disgusted look on my face.

"Come on honey you know you want it" Troy said trying to rile Brad up.

"Don't flatter yourself Bolton, that will never happen" I said placing my hand on Brads chest trying to push him away.

"Does Brad need to have Montez fight his battles" I turned around to glare at Troy, he really needed to quit enticing Brad. Brad went to launch himself at Troy but I put both my hands on his chest and made him look at me, "let's go to the after party." Brad put his arm around me and walked me to my car, I said that I would follow him to the after party. On the way there I was trying to calm down and get ready for a shitty night. I pulled up to the house that the party was at and got out and made my way to the kitchen where incidentally I ran into Hayley.

"So do you believe me now?" I asked Hayley.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't trust you before…but you have to admit it was wild how he fit into the puzzle." She said arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah but it's not him." I said grabbing a solo cup and heading to the keg. Hayley followed me to the keg.

"Come on, I'm your best friend…tell me who he is. Does he go to West?" she asked trying to get the so-called secret out of me.

"No he doesn't he goes to another school, it's a new relationship and I don't want people to know about it. Now please drop it" I said walking out of the kitchen and to the living room.

I went to the living room and just leaned against the wall and drinking my beer, I wanted hard liquor but I still had to drive home. I saw Brad trying to make his way toward me, I let him lean against the wall beside me.

"Hello Bradley" I said turning my attention to him.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" he asked me while inching closer.

But before I could answer someone yelled "East High is here".

"Fuck" I pushed myself off the wall and was headed to the entrance of the party, there I saw Troy and a couple of his team mates.

"What do you want Bolton this is West High's turf" Brad said spitefully.

"I wanted to see if you could actually fight your battles without Montez stepping in" Troy said stepping closer to Brad.

Brad launched himself at Troy and started to swing punches. Troy dodged most of them and got a few good punches in. The team mates were holding the crowd back so no one would jump into the fight. I tried to get in between them to stop it but one of Troy's team mates was holding me back. Troy finally ended the fight by knocking Brad out, I went over to Brad to make sure he was ok. He was I looked back and made eye contact with Troy and he winked at me, but only to where I could see. I knew that meant that he was heading over to my house so we could be alone. I walked over to Hayley and pulled her off to the side.

"Hey, I'm going to head home…it seems my date is now knocked out" I said to Hayley while grabbing my purse and my keys. Hayley just nodded her head and headed back out to the dance floor. I walked to my car and got in and drove myself home. I walked up to my door and headed to my room. As soon as I walked into my room I was ambushed by Troy and his lips, but I'm not complaining.

"Hey" I said once Troy had detached himself from my lips.

"Hey…are you ok?" he asked fully concerned.

"I've been better" I said pulling Troy with me to lie on my bed.

"What happened?" he said stroking my hair as I laid in the bend of his arm.

"Well Hayley figured our relationship out"

Troy shot up and looked at me wide eyed, "Are you serious?" he asked me in a panicked voice.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back down to lie on the bed, "Yeah she did, but I used my acting skills and got her to believe me that I wasn't dating you."

"How did she figure it out?" he asked still stroking my hair.

"Well I forgot to change my belly button ring so it had the number 14 on it, but I told her I wore it because 14 is my lucky number and I wanted to have luck for tonights game, then there was the text message you sent, she still hadn't figured it out but it clicked when they called your name and number tonight at the game, she came over and yelled at me drawing the attention of the entire team, so now the whole team thinks I am dating you, I said that I wasn't but they told me to prove it."

"Is that when you made out with Brad?" Troy asked me tensing up slightly.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything I was just trying to keep us a secret" I said hoping that he would understand.

"It's ok Brie, I get it…but it still hurts" she said caressing my face with his hand.

"I know and I'm sorry" I said turning to face him.

"Well let's forget about the events of tonight and let's start on our anniversary" he said giving me his million dollar smile.

"Well we can't really go anywhere, so I guess it's me and you in my bedroom" I said while running my hand over his stomach.

"Well I got you something" he said reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a long rectangular box and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked while in the midst of opening the present, I opened it up to see a pale blue Tiffany's box I slowly lifted the lid to reveal a bracelet with a heart charm on it.

"Troy, I can't except this…I can tell it cost a lot of money" I said pushing the box towards him.

"Don't worry about how much it cost me, you deserve it" he said pushing towards me, I picked it up and noticed the antiqued finish on it, I looked at it more closely and read the engraving, _True Love Never Fades_, I flipped it over and the other side was engraved with the number 14.

"That is so sweet Troy" I reached up and kissed him.

"mmhmm, maybe I should do sweet things more often" he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are already sweet enough" I said facing him, "Now it is time for your present" I got up and went to my dresser and pulled something out and headed back towards the bed to lay with Troy.

"I know that it is early and everything, but I couldn't think of anything better" I said handing him his present.

Troy grabbed his present from my hand and looked at it, his eyes went wide. "NBA playoff tickets?" he asked truly surprised.

"Yeah I know it is really early, but I-" he cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"I love it, it's the best present ever…besides you"

"Look at where your seats are at" I said pointing to the tickets.

"COURT SIDE! Oh my God. I love you Brie!" he said pulling me into a bone crushing hug, "You are the best girlfriend EVER!" I felt like I was on top of the world at that moment.

Me and Troy just talked the rest of the night and help onto each other, with a few make out sessions here and there. We both ended up falling asleep around 3 in the morning.

The next morning I woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I tried my best to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him, but I had no such luck. Troy pulled me back to him and wouldn't let go.

"Troy I really need to get up and take a shower. I'm all gross" I said trying to pry my body away from his.

"Nooooo"

"I really need to get up Troy, sometimes Hayley comes over randomly." I said being completely serious.

"Fine" he let me go so I go up and went to go take a shower, when I was dressed and everything I walked back into my bedroom to see Troy with a new set of clothes and laying on my bed.

"Aren't you glad I keep extra clothes for you?" I asked with a smirk etched across my face.

He got up off the bed and met me halfway; he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. "Yes I am. I wanted to let you know that I had fun with you last night and that I love you, but I have to head over to the East side." He said caressing my face. I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip. He kissed my pout, "Don't pout, I will see you Monday morning babe, I love you."

I watched as Troy left out my balcony once again. I hated having to sneak around, but I know that there is no other way. The rest of the weekend was uneventful.

Monday morning came around, I was lying in bed when I felt someone rip the covers away from my body, I woke up to see three guys with ski masks. One of the guys pulled me out of bed and tied my hands behind my back and threw me against the wall.

"What do you want?" I pleaded.

"Shut up!" one of them yelled and slapped me across the face and put a gag in my mouth. After about a minute I heard a tapping noise on my balcony. _Oh my God I totally forgot about Troy._ One of the guys pulled me up by my tied hands and put a knife to my throat. I knew eventually Troy would just walk in and think I was in the shower or something, and right on cue I saw Troy open my balcony door. Troy stopped dead in his tracks, he went to go after one of the guys in a ski mask, but the one that was holding me spoke.

"If you move I will cut your girlfriends throat" she said with an icy stare.

"She isn't my girlfriend" Troy said to the best of his ability he tried to sound believable.

"Then you won't care if I do this" he lightly drug the knife across my throat

"OK Ok ok…she is my girlfriend…just please don't do anything to hurt her." Troy pleaded with the guy.

"So it seems we have finally found Troy Bolton's weakness…Gabriella Montez" the guy behind me said while he twisted me arm, I screamed out in pain but the gag made it muffled.

"STOP! You can have me just let Brie go." Troy said looking at me.

"NO CAN DO! As long as we have her, we know that you will cooperate with us." The guy beside me said.

"Why are you doing this to Brie, let her go it's me you want…I promise that I will cooperate if you just let her go" Troy asked them.

"Because your bitch of a girlfriend is a traitor, she shouldn't have chosen a scum like you from East High." Troy looked at me and closed his eyes and hung his head, his biggest fear was coming true. They are using me to get to him.

"Now let's go…the boss awaits" one of them said. The guy that had me was dragging me across my house, it was times like these that I wished me mom didn't travel so much. I could hear them pushing Troy along behind me, we arrived at a van and they threw me in the back and I hit my head against the side, I groaned in pain. After they tossed me in they threw Troy in the back as well, they slammed the door and got in the driver seats and put a partition between the back of the van and the front. Troy slowly made his way over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. I nodded my head. I could tell Troy wanted to hold me but they tied his hands together too. He put his forehead to mine, "Just hang in there I promise that I will get us out of this, and with that Troy leaned down and kissed me. He put his forehead to mine again, but this time I could see the tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so sorry". The van came to a sudden stop and I flew forward and hit my head against the side of the van again, only this time everything was spinning and soon it went black.

**AN: please tell me what you think I would really appreciate it. This is going to be a two shot, I don't know when I will get the ****next chapter up because this one is 11 pages long. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see Troy being pulled forcefully out of the van, he was yelling at one of the guys in the ski masks.

"Look just let her go…please" he begged the guy to reconsider their decision that they had previously made. It broke my heart to see Troy going through this, I knew that he blamed himself for it…but it wasn't his fault. I felt someone pull me up by me restrained wrists and drag me out of the van. I took in my surroundings, we were by a lake and there was a old looking house not far off with a wooded area behind it. If they were planning to kill us this was the place, in the middle of nowhere.

"You want us to let her go?" one of the guys in the masks asked while pointing his knife at me.

"Yes" Troy said keeping his hard stare at the guy holding me. The guy laughed menacingly and kicked me behind my knee cap as a result I fell to me knees on the hard ground, I closed my eyes tightly trying to block out the pain.

"QUIT!" Troy yelled trying to go after the guy behind me, but the guy that was holding Troy grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back.

"If you want your girl to live you need to shut your damn mouth!" the guy spat at Troy.

The guy that was holding me turned me around to face him, "Do you want me to take the gag out of your mouth?" he asked, I nodded my head vigorously. The gag was becoming really painful. "I will take it off but you better behave or it goes back in along with a beating…understood?" he guy asked looking me in the eyes, those eyes seem so familiar but I couldn't place them so I once again nodded my head. He turned me back around to where I was facing Troy, Troy was looking at me intently…I could tell through his eyes that he was trying to ask me if I was ok, I secretly nodded my head…being careful that the people in the masks wouldn't catch me. The gag was taken from my mouth and put into the guy's pocket.

"Now…isn't that better?" he asked me smirking. All of a sudden I realized who it was…I would know that smirk anywhere.

"B-b-brad?" I asked quietly. The guy laughed and took his mask off.

"You always were the smart one" he said.

I turned around to face the other people, "Let me guess…Jeff and Greg." The other two guy's took off their masks to reveal that my accusations were correct. I turned back around to Brad and kicked him in the shin and he doubled over in pain.

"You asshole! This is a new low…even for you!" I screamed at him. I heard Troy holler in pain, I spun around to see that Jeff had the knife up against Troy's neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk Gabbi…we needn't lose our temper. Troy's life rests in your hands at the moment don't do something stupid." Jeff said.

"Fine…do whatever you want to me, just leave Troy out of it. I'm the traitor, not Troy" I said trying to somehow get Troy out of this situation unharmed. The situation that we are in was my fault, if I had remembered to change my belly button ring then Hayley wouldn't have seen it. If I had not let Hayley see the text message then when they called his name at the game she wouldn't have figured it out. If she wouldn't have figured it out the basketball team wouldn't know. This is my entire fault, so I am going to make sure I get Troy out of here no matter what it takes. After Brad got over the pain in his shin he came over to me and slapped me against the face so hard that the blow caused me to fall over. I closed my eyes begging my tears not to fall. I would not let them think they had power over me. Brad picked me up and made me face Troy with him behind me. Me and Troy were so close that if my hands hadn't been tied I could have touched him.

From behind me I felt Brad dig something out of his pocket, seconds later I felt cold steel against my temple. Troy's eyes widened I could tell he tried to say something, but nothing would come out. "Do you love Troy?" Brad asked me, I didn't know exactly what he had against my temple, but I sure had a clue.

"Yes" I whispered.

He shook me fiercely, "SPEAK UP!" Brad bellowed in my ear.

Tears were threatening to fall, "Yes" I said louder.

"Are you willing to die for him?" Brad asked digging the steel further into my temple.

I looked Troy in the eyes, I knew that I was in love with him and that he was the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I would do anything to keep him safe. I finally let the tears I had been holding in fall. I looked at Troy one last time before I gave Brad my answer.

"Yes" I said with as much composure that I could muster in my body, even though the tears that I had finally let loose were still cascading down my face and they didn't seem like they were going to let up anytime soon.

"I think that we should test this theory." Brad said.

"NO!" Troy screamed.

"Shut it Bolton!" Greg said while slapping him across the face.

"No, you can take me. It's me you really want, why murder two people when you can murder the one you want" Troy said to Brad.

"Troy SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you Brie" he said looking me in the eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow, he may have been tough on the outside, but on the inside he was breaking down.

I turned to Brad. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I think you know what I want" Braid said with a smirk making its way across his face.

"Fine if I do what you want, will you let Troy go?" I asked.

"Brie don't do this" Troy was pleading with me not to.

What Troy didn't know is that inside I was forming a plan to help him get away, if I took Brad away from the group and got him alone, I know that I could make Brad forget about Troy being around…All I have to do I work with the lust that Brad has for me.

"Troy I love you…just let me get you out of this. All of this is my fault." I said trying to reason with Troy.

Before Troy could say anything Brad was pulling me toward the old abandoned looking house, I turned to look back at Troy one last time. I mouthed the words "I love you" to him, that was the first time I have ever seen Troy cry, one lonely tear made it down his cheek. I was jerked forward to walk faster, I was trying to think of ways to get out of this. I couldn't act like I actually wanted him because he heard me confess my love for Troy…I had to think of something quick because time was running out as we came closer to the house. Brad pulled me towards the front door, he tried to get the door open but it wasn't opening. Brad pulled his leg up and kicked the door in and dragged me inside, he pulled me toward a room that didn't have any furniture in it except for a lonely table. He pushed me in the room and closed the door. He set the gun on a table towards the door and headed toward me.

"You know for me to do what you want me to do your going to have to untie my hands" I said with a shaky voice. Brad smiled and turned me around to untie my hands, when I felt the restraints fall to the floor I started rubbing my wrists because they were sore and bruised. Brad turned me around and started to try to take off my shirt.

"Brad, you can't just go in for the kill you have to warm them up" I said trying to buy myself more time to figure everything out. I could take Brad if I caught him off guard and if he was winded. I just know I don't have much time.

"Oh, you want me to warm you up, then come here" he said as he pulled me to him and kissed me, it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my entire life. It was hard to keep myself from gagging, but I'm doing this for Troy so I have to endure whatever he throws at me. Brad started for my shirt but I just couldn't take it anymore, I tried so hard but I just couldn't do endure going any further with Brad. I pushed Brad off of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brad spat at me, he tried to grab me again but I slapped him across the face. "You bitch" he slapped me across the face really hard in the previous spot that he had hit me before, I knew if I made it out of here alive I would have a huge bruise.

"Why do you envy Troy, is it because he is better at basketball, or that he got the one thing you couldn't…me" I spat at him. He grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"I will have you, I can promise you that" I was clawing at his hands trying to get him to release my throat. I felt the blood rising to my face and I started to get warm. The corners of my vision were gradually closing in, I knew within a minute I would pass out if I didn't do something. I started kicking Brad furiously, I hit him in the crotch which caused him to double over in pain. I took the time that he had released me to catch my breath, which I was having a hard time doing. Brad rose from his knees and started to charge at me, I tried to run to the other side of the room but he grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. I heard a pop and a tearing sound come from my shoulder, I screamed out in pain. He threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall so hard that it cut me above my right eye, it was getting hard to see because the blood was running into my eye. I tried to push myself off of the wall but when I tried pain shot up my arm and I screamed.

"Not so tough now are you Gabbi" he whispered harshly in my ear. I threw my head back and connected with his, his hold on me loosened for a second so I turned around and kicked him in the shin and punched him in the face with my good arm. I slowly back towards the door when something caught my eye. _The gun._ I forgot he set the gun down on the table when he entered the room I started to head over to the table when Brad pulled my leg out from under me and caused me to fall, I tried to brace myself so I wouldn't land on my right side…in the process I landed on my hand only to have my finger pushed to the side and break. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain. I kicked Brad in the face and scrambled up to the table and grabbed a hold of the gun in my right hand and pointed it towards Brad.

"It's over Brad…give it up" I was trembling so much that it was hard to keep the gun steady, I had my broken finger on the trigger. I knew that if I had to shoot that the pain would be unbearable.

"You can't shoot me Gabbi, you don't have the heart" Brad said while he was inching closer to me, I was stepping backwards until I hit the door. This was as far as I could go. I knew one of us had to die, but I still wasn't sure which one of us would make it out alive.

"I will shoot Brad" I said trying to sound confident, but I wasn't even sure I could do it myself.

"Come on _Brie_" he said before he lunged at me, I closed my eyes tight and pulled the trigger, the pain from my finger shot throughout my body, I screamed in pain. My eyes were still closed, I could tell that nothing had happened yet, Brad hasn't grabbed me so that must mean…I slowly opened my eyes to see Brad on the floor in a pool of blood. I was still shaking from fear. _Oh my god…I just killed someone._ I backed towards the door again until my back hit it, I turned around and opened the door and was about to head out of the front of the house. _I can't let them know I'm alive._ I stopped in my tracks and started looking around for another way out, I saw a side door that lead out towards the woods behind the house.

I made it to the woods without making a sound, I still hand the gun clutched tightly in my hand. I made my way around the house to see if I could get Troy in my view, I was walking through the wooded area I came to a slope that would get me closer to where I needed to be so I stepped over a branch, the soil on the other side was slippery and fell on my knees on a rock, I used what was left of my good arm to help me up, the blood was already soaking through my pajama pants. Every part of my body should hurt, but I couldn't feel anything I was numb all over. I walked around the side of the house and was walking behind them. I could see Troy on his knees with his head hung low. I slowly made my way towards Jeff and Greg. I had to choose which one I was going to use, Jeff was strong and was more of a leader than Greg was. If I had Jeff at my willing we had a better chance of surviving. I made a split second decision and decided to go with Jeff, I pulled the gun up and placed it to his back.

"If you move I swear I will shoot you" I hissed at him. Greg turned around and raised his gun at me and pulled Troy up off his knees, Troy looked at me with his eyes wide he looked relieved until he scanned over me and saw all the blood.

"Greg drop your gun or I'm gonna kill Jeff" I said loudly. I saw Greg look in the direction of Jeff and Jeff gave him a slight nod. Greg dropped the gun. "Kick it over to me" Greg kicked it over to me and I picked it up and threw it in the lake.

"Where is Brad?" Jeff asked me. I just dug the gun into his back more.

"Give me your cell" I said. Jeff started to reach into his pocket, "wait…I'll get it" I reached into his pocket and grabbed the cell phone. "Greg untie Troy" I said in a shaky voice. Greg untied Troy, I tossed Troy the cell phone. "Call 911" I said.

"I don't know where we're at." Troy said.

"Where are we Jeff?" I demanded.

"You think I am going to let you call the cops on us" Jeff spat at me.

"TELL ME WHERE WE ARE DAMNIT" I screamed at him, I was shaking.

"Lake Finnigan" he said.

I looked over at Troy while he started to dial the number and give them the information. I wanted to get in the sight of the cars when they came so I decided that we would move toward the pier. Troy hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Let's move to the pier so they can see us" I said toward Troy.

The sky was getting darker as we waited for the cops to show up. Troy made Jeff and Greg sit on the pier and he tied their hands behind their backs. Troy made his way over to me.

"Brie are you ok?" he asked me, he went to pull me into a hug but I backed away. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Please…just don't touch me" I said in a whisper backing up even further, I stepped on a rotten piece of wood and started to lose my balance I flailed my arms around trying to get my balance back, Troy tried to reach out and grab me before I fell but I slipped through his hands. I threw the gun at him because if it got wet we wouldn't be able to use it. I fell into the ice cold water, I tried to swim back to the surface but the pain from using my arm and kicking with my legs was too much. I just let myself sink to the bottom. I did what I wanted to do and that was save Troy whether I lived or died in the process. The cold started to take over my body…

_Flashback_

_"Brie, I want to take you somewhere" Troy said to me while trying to pull me off my bed._

_"Troy we can't go anywhere…you know that. People could see us" I said reminding him of what was at stake._

_"I promise that no one will see us, please?" he begged me and he used his pout that he knew I couldn't say no to._

_"Fine, let's go" I said grabbing a jacket and we headed to his truck_

_"It might take us a while to get there so lay back and go to sleep, I will wake you when we get there" he said with a reassuring smile. I knew he was up to something, but I decided to let him have his fun._

_-2 hours later-_

_"Brie…Brie…wake up we're here" Troy said to me shaking me lightly to wake me up._

_"__huh…__what?" I said incoherently._

_"We are here, come on" he grabbed me by the hand and helped me out of the truck._

_"So why did we come here?" I asked._

_"Turn around" he said. I turned around and saw the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen._

_"This is so beautiful, but why here…we could do this at my house." I said, not that I wasn't grateful I was…just confused._

_"The sunset here is amazing, there aren't any lights from the city to out shine the sunset, __I__ wanted you to see this." He said caressing my face._

_I got on my tip toes and kissed him. "Thank you" I said._

_Troy let the tailgate of his truck down so we could sit and watch the sun set. After about 30 minutes of lying with each other Troy broke the silence._

_"I actually brought you here for a reason Brie" Troy said turning towards me._

_"What?" I asked truly interested._

_"Brie, these last six months have been the best six months of my entire life__, you make me so happy…I know that we go to different schools and that the rivalry makes us a secret, but I want everyone to know that you are mine…and I know that I can't do that, but this is my way of saying that you are the only one __for me Brie…my soul mate. I love you so much..__would you wear my class ring? Not like at school or anything but a-__" _

_I kissed Troy to shut him up so I could get a word in. "I would love that" I smiled at him._

_Troy reached in his pocket and put the ring on my left finger, "One day I will make that an engagement ring"_

_End Flashback_

**I was in a dark room with the far corner lit with a bright light. I started to walk towards the light, I looked back over my shoulder and saw Troy, ****he**** looked so distraught. I went to go walk back to him but it started to hurt, I felt so much better going to toward the light. I looked at Troy ****again,**** he was walking into the darkness. Should I go into the darkness with Troy or go to the light side to where I do****n't**** hurt. I decided to follow Troy, the pain was so horrible**** but I kept going into the darkness to be with Troy, the love of my life.** **(AN: this is in Brie's mind)**

I opened my eyes under the water, I saw a figure coming toward me. They figure grabbed me by the waist and was pulling me toward the surface, when we broke the surface I gasped for air. I was incoherent to what was going on, I felt the person lay me on my back on the pier. My body started convulsing involuntarily I felt hands holding me down.

"Brie…Brie can you hear me?" I heard a muffled voice that sounded so familiar.

I wanted to answer so badly I tried to get my body under control, the feeling in my body was gradually coming back…the convulsions eventually went away. I opened my eyes to see Troy looking at me with horror written across his face. I started to look around, I could see the cop cars coming. Troy looked behind him and saw the cars, he looked at me and then to Jeff and Greg…I could tell he was debating on whether to leave me and make sure they didn't get away. Troy looked me in the eyes and I slowly nodded my head, Troy turned around and grabbed Jeff and Greg and led them over to the cops. As soon as the cops had them Troy ran back over to me, I could see Troy's lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. I started to slip into darkness again.

I awoke in a room of white. I looked to my right, I saw my mother in a chair reading a book. A nurse came in.

"Oh your awake" she said coming towards me, my mother's head shot up from her book…she looked so relieved.

"Well it seems all your vitals are good, but you broke your finger cracked your knee caps and dislocated you shoulder. I don't know how you functioned with so many injuries, you are one tough girl" and with that the nurse left. I turned to look at my mother and she had tears in her eyes, she hugged me tightly while she cried. I wanted to tell her to stop crying but I couldn't find my voice. My mother pulled her head up and looked at me.

"Are you ok baby?" my mother asked in a concerned voice.

Once again I tried to find my voice but I was unsuccessful so I just nodded my head. I looked to my left and saw a pad and paper. I wrote four letters with a very shaky hand and slid it over for my mother to read.

"Troy? You want me to get Troy?" she asked and I nodded. My mother left my room and within a minute Troy was walking through my door. He cautiously made his way over to me and sat on the edge of my bed, he looked at me. He reached for my hand and I let him take it, I broke down in tears and Troy pulled me into a hug and was rubbing my back soothingly and rocking me back and forth.

"It's ok Brie. It's over." He repeated over and over again not letting me go. It felt so good to be in Troy's arms again.

**AN: Some people asked me if I was going to make this into a series, it was intentionally a two shot, but if I get enough request that asks I might make it a series. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

After about 2 hours of crying my eyes started feeling heavy, I slowly drifted to sleep in Troy's arms.

_ "It's over Brad…give it up" I was trembling so much that it was hard to keep the gun steady, I had my broken finger on the trigger. I knew that if I had to shoot that the pain would be unbearable._

_"You can't shoot me Gabbi, you don't have the heart" Brad said while he was inching closer to me, I was stepping backwards until I hit the door. This was as far as I could go. I knew one of us had to die, but I still wasn't sure which one of us would make it out alive._

_"I will shoot Brad" I said trying to sound confident, but I wasn't even sure I could do it myself._

_"Come on Brie" he said before he lunged at me, I closed my eyes tight and pulled the trigger, the pain from my finger shot throughout my body, I screamed in pain. My eyes were still closed, I could tell that nothing had happened yet, Brad hasn't grabbed me so that must mean…I slowly opened my eyes to see Brad on the floor in a pool of blood._

I awoke to rapid beeping sounds and nurses and doctors running into my room, I saw Troy backed into a corner with fear evident in his eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my chest was burning and I felt like I couldn't get enough air. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I felt like my heart was about to explode in inside my body.

"Gabriella, I am going to need you to calm down…you heart rate is rising to a dangerous level." the doctor told me. I tried my hardest to calm down, but when I couldn't calm down I started to panic even more. I saw Troy making his way through the nurses and he came up beside the doctor.

"Brie, look at me" he put his hand to my cheek caressing my face. I was still struggling for breath but I managed to look at him with tear filled eyes, "Calm down baby, you need to calm down" he said looking in my eyes pleadingly. I closed my eyes trying to take a deep breath, when Brad's face flashed through my mind, the machines around me started going haywire while I struggled with my breathing again. One of the nurses was walking swiftly toward me with a syringe; she inserted it in my leg and pumped the anonymous liquid in my body. After a few moments I slowly started to relax and Troy was asked to step outside so the doctor could talk to me. He was slowly retreating from my room, the heart monitor started rising again as the tears started to fall, I needed Troy with me. The doctor noticed this and allowed Troy to come back into the room, he briskly made his way to my bed and enveloped me in a hug.

"Now that he is here I need to talk to you about some serious issues" the doctor said looking at me intently, I nodded my head in response.

"First off I am going to send you to a therapist to help you through what you have been through, second I am going to give you a prescriptions for your panic attacks, third you might have to have physical therapy but it is still in the discussion stages, and fourth you still need to talk to the cops." He said.

I nodded my head in understanding, Troy looked at me. I could tell that he wanted to say something…but I guess he just didn't know what to say.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" Troy asked me, but I just kept my eyes on my hands.

"Brie, come on talk to me" he lifted my chin up to look at him, "please" he begged. I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't find my voice, so instead I just shook my head.

Troy looked at the doctor, "Why isn't she talking?" he pleaded with the doctor.

"She is probably still in shock." The doctor said.

"How? She has been here for three days!" Troy said. I had been here for three days? That would explain my mother's overexcitement when I woke up.

"A lot of people who go through a high stress level ordeal go through this…it could take a few hours to a few weeks until she talks" the doctor said, "that is why I am going to send her to a therapist." The doctor left the room, I am guessing to go make an appointment with a shrink.

Troy opened his mouth to say something to me after the doctor left but was interrupted with Hayley barging through the door.

"GABBI!" she screamed and ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Troy retreated to the corner of the room once again, Hayley finally released me. "Are you ok…what happened?" Hayley asked. Did people seriously not know what happened yet, I turned to look at Troy and he had the same expression I had, confusion. Hayley followed my eyes to Troy.

Hayley made her way to Troy, "YOU did this!?" she screamed at him.

"NO!" Troy retaliated.

"Then why are you even here, you hate her!" she was closing in on Troy.

"I-I-I" Troy looked at me for some help. I tried so hard to find my voice…anything would work at this moment, I really didn't want Hayley to kill Troy.

"H-h-he's my boy-boyfriend" I finally managed to get out quietly, but loud enough to where Hayley could hear me.

Hayley turned to look at me with wide eyes, "WHAT!" she yelled, "Do you realize that if people at school found out that the traitor was you that-".

Troy cut her off, "They did." He said with his voice full of regret. I couldn't tell if the regret was because he was dating me or if it was because they found out.

Hayley just looked at me, I could tell she wasn't happy about this. "So I was right at the game wasn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"So why did you make out with Brad?" she asked. Hearing that name made me cringe and it brought back memories I didn't want to remember.

"I had to do what I had to do to keep it a secret." I said in an audible whisper.

"Oh speaking of Brad did you hear?" he voice was full of sorrow, "Someone killed him, they aren't releasing any name-" Hayley was cut off with the sound of my heart monitor rising and me gasping for breath. Troy came to my side and grabbed my hands and made me look at him.

"Come on Brie, you have to calm down for me…take a deep breath" he said panicking. I looked at Troy and nowhere else, I looked into his eyes. The shade of blue was one that I hadn't seen before, I just continued to look in his eyes and take deep breaths. My heart rate started to go back to normal and I could finally breathe.

"What the hell was that about?" Hayley asked.

"Brie's been having panic attacks." Troy said barely taking time to look at Hayley.

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"Because of-" I cut Troy off, I didn't really want her to know about what happened…at least not yet.

"So are you ok with me and Troy?" I asked Hayley.

"I'm not happy about it, but if you're happy then I accept it" she said smiling at me and pulling me into a hug, "But if you hurt her I swear to God I will kill you" Hayley said directing it to Troy, and she was serious. Me and Hayley have been through a lot together, we would do anything to keep the other safe. We are sisters, well not by blood.

Troy smirked, "You don't have to worry about that."

"So when are you coming back to school?" Hayley asked.

"When I get released, I have already missed too much." I said. Troy looked at me with his mouth hung open.

"Brie, you can't go back to West High." Troy said.

"Why not Troy, I can't let one little thing keep me from graduating, if I leave they are only winning." Troy just looked at me, I could tell that he was NOT happy about my decision but he would have to get over it.

"Fine, but I want Hayley with you at all times" Troy said determined, he turned to Hayley, "I want you to call me if the slightest thing happens, that is the only way I will let you go" Troy said.

"Deal!" I said with a smile coming across my face.

"Hayley…you promise that you will be by her the whole day and that you will call me if something happens" Troy asked Hayley, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Gabbi I have to head home but I will see you when you get out…ok?" Hayley asked while walking to the door of my room.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I said, and with that she left. Troy turned and walked towards my bed and sat on the edge. I patted the place next to me, Troy smiled and crawled in and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep" Troy suggested. I nodded my head and snuggled in close to him to where he couldn't see my face, but I wasn't going to go to sleep every time I close my eyes I see Brad's face. I laid there in Troy's arms for awhile until I felt his breath steady. I started to think about anything and everything. This would be the only time that I could feel what I wanted to feel without having to be strong. I won't lie, I'm not okay with everything. Truthfully I know going back to West High is a bad idea, but I can't run away from everything. If I can stand up to Brad I can stand up to anything, right? I feel really guilty about everything that happened at the lake, if I could have been more discrete none of this would have happened it's all my fault. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I tried my hardest to hold them back but was unsuccessful. The tears cascaded down my face like a waterfall, I tried to suppress a sob…but it didn't work.

"Hey, Brie…you ok?" He lifted my face up to look at him, "babe…what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I said as I fiercely wiped away my tears, I didn't want him to see me at my worst.

"Don't lie to me Brie."

"I'm not-"

Troy cut me off, "Yes you are."

"Just drop it ok" I said as I turned away from him. I could hear Troy sigh in aggravation, but I didn't care.

The next two days were pretty routine, I talked to the police and went to the therapist, they said that I wouldn't need physical therapy. The next day I sent Troy home telling him that I would be ok. He reluctantly left. I was released the next day, but I have my arm in a sling, a finger cast, and a knee brace. Tomorrow I am going to go back to school, I just hope that nothing drastic happens. I guess the only thing I can do now is go to sleep and pray that tomorrow goes well.

I turned over on my bed with shooting pains in my knee and arm. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed the prescription bottle and took two pills. I didn't sleep at all, I haven't really slept since the nightmare at the hospital. I pulled myself off of my bed and headed to my bathroom to get ready for school. I stood under the hot water and let it cascade down my back, my body was still sore from the past week's events. I got out and got ready for school and headed down to my car not bothering to grab any breakfast, at this point I was so nervous I don't think I could keep breakfast down. When I reached my car I opened the door with my good arm and got in to start the car, although driving with one arm is tough I know that I have to manage. I finally reached school and pulled into my assigned parking spot. I turned my car off and got out to meet Hayley.

"Hey girlie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Ok, really sore…but nothing I can't handle." I said topping it off with a smile.

"Ok…well you ready?"

"Are ready as I will ever be." I took a deep breath and said.

We started to walk towards the school. We entered the school and everything fell quiet to look at me. I held my head up high, at least nobody really knew what happened…well except the basketball team, they knew. Hayley kept her eye on me through the whole day, I was really appreciative of her supporting my and Troy's relationship. Lunch was coming up and I wasn't really that hungry, so I decided that I would just go to the library. The bell rang, so I made my way out of the classroom to meet up with Hayley, she was the only person talking to me today.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?" Hayley asked me.

"I'm not hungry so I am just going to go to the library to catch up on the work I missed while I was gone." I said, she looked skeptical so I added, "don't worry I will be fine" I smiled at her. I started down the hall towards the library thinking about everything that has happened over the past year, I don't regret dating Troy and I am happy with him but I know that it is going to be hard for us to get through this if we stay together…I don't want anything to happen to him and I know that the basketball team isn't going to stop.

"Well if it isn't the traitor" I whipped my head up to see the whole basketball team blocking my way to the library, _speak of the devil, _I had a REALLY bad feeling about this. I tried to maneuver past them, but they pushed me back in front of them.

"WHAT! What do you want?" I screamed at them.

"You think that you can just come back to school after what you did and expect nothing to happen?" Greg said.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"You dated the enemy! You betrayed all of us!" he yelled at me.

"Bite Me!" I spat at him. The whole basketball team started to surround me, I tried my hardest to not falter under their gaze but I knew that something really bad was about to happen. Greg lifted me up and slammed me against the wall while choking me, my throat still had a bruise on it from when Brad had done the same thing. Tears started welling up in my eyes as the pain from my throat intensified.

"What are you going to do now? Troy isn't here to save you and everyone hates you. Maybe we should finish what Brad started." Greg eyed me.

I started clawing at Greg's hands, but as soon as I started to another one of the team members slapped me across the face. Greg finally released me and I collapsed to the floor landing on my cracked knee cap, I cried out in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Greg bellowed at me and then repeatedly kicked me in the stomach, soon the whole team joined in. I started coughing up blood. Greg picked me up again and pinned me up against the wall, I put all my weight on my other leg. Greg lifted my face up to look at him he stroked my cheek, "I think that the whole team deserves something from you." He said with a smirk.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled at him and then spit in his face.

"FINE!" he screamed at me, he put his fist on my stomach and pushed as hard as he could. I screamed out in pain. "What about now?" he said while he pushed harder.

I shook my head, "You would have to kill me first you asshole!"

Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife and whipped it open to reveal the blade, "I can make your wish come true, or you can let us have what we want." He stated.

"Make my wish come true." I said strongly, I was not going to let them have me…I wouldn't disrespect Troy like that. Greg pushed the knife closer to my throat, his hands were shaking, "you can't do it…you aren't man enough to do it" I said. Greg backhanded me and busted my lip.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, you are nothing but a bitch!" he spat at me.

Greg punched me and kicked me to the ground, the basketball team were taking turns on kicking me in the stomach again.

"HEY!" I heard someone scream from down the hall. The team turned to look at who was yelling at them. I couldn't see much because I was holding my stomach and coughing up blood again, I was really dizzy. I saw a blur, and I heard fighting going on I lifted myself to sit up the best that I could and looked to see what was going on.

"Aww, East High's golden boy comes to save his bitch of a girlfriend." Greg said, as soon as I heard that my head shot up to see Troy with Greg up against the lockers using his own knife against his throat.

"SHUT UP!" Troy bellowed at him and then punched him as hard as he could.

Hayley rushed up to my side, "Are you ok? I called Troy and then I came back and I was too afraid to move, I am so sorry Gabbi." She said.

"Hales, it's ok…don't sweat it. Can you help me up?" I asked her still clutching my stomach in pain. I looked in Troy's direction and saw he was still hitting Greg. "TROY!" I yelled, but as soon as I did I regretted it, a sharp pain coursed through my stomach which made me yell out in pain and clutch my stomach.

Troy turned his attention to me and came over, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"It hurts to move." I said squeezing my eyes shut trying to block out the pain. Troy scooped me up bridal style which hurt like hell and I yelled out in pain again. He told Hayley to go ahead and that he had it from here.

"I'm sorry Brie, I know it hurts." He said walking with me in his arms out to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked him through clenched teeth trying to make the pain subside.

"Well I am going to put you in the car and drive you to my house, you have always wanted to meet my family." He said trying to lighten the mood. He put me in his car and pulled out of the parking lot and we headed to his house. I wonder how his family will react about me being his girlfriend, from what I hear his dad is very anti knight.


	4. Chapter 4

As we pulled up to a house that I assumed to be Troy's I started to feel sick to my stomach, I could tell if it was because I was nervous or because my insides had been beaten into a pulp. I was hoping that no one was home, I don't think that I am ready to face his parents…especially his father. I started to get ready to get out of the car when he pulled into the driveway. Troy got out of the car and made his way over to my side, he opened the door and helped me out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Are your parent's home?" I asked.

"No, my dad is still at school and I don't know where my mom is." He said while opening the front door and leading me inside and up to his room, he opened his bedroom door and ushered me inside.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked me.

"Umm do you have an extra toothbrush?" I asked. I wanted to get all of the blood out of my mouth, Troy left the room and came back not long after with a toothbrush, I took it and headed to his adjoining bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"So what did you want the toothbrush for?" Troy asked. I spit out the toothpaste mixed with blood. I tried to wash it away before Troy saw it, but he did. "Why are you spitting out blood?" he asked.

"Look it's not a big deal." I said trying to brush it off, I started back to his room.

"No…it is a big deal. Tell me." He demanded.

"DROP IT!" I yelled but doubled over in pain clutching my stomach. Troy made his way over to me and moved my hands and lifted my shirt to look under it. My stomach was one big bruise, covered in blue and purple.

"God Damnit Brie!" he stomped out of his room and headed downstairs. I'm not sure what I did but I would never expect Troy to just leave me like that. I sat on his bed just looking around his room, Troy came back with an ice pack. "Lay down."

"Troy seriously I'm fi-"

"Brie, lay down." He demanded.

I did what he said, he came over to me and lifted my shirt up and softly placed the ice pack on my stomach. "What happened at the school?" he asked me looking in my eyes. I knew that I couldn't lie because he could always tell.

"They cut me off from going to the library, they started yelling at me. They kicked me in the stomach while I was down. Then they said that they should finish what Brad started. I said over my dead body, so Greg whipped out his knife and told me that I had to choose, give him and the team what they want or die…I chose to die. They started kicking me again, then you showed up." I said in one big breath.

"Why did you try to keep your injury from me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Brie, I am going to worry about you because I love you." He said while he kissed my forehead, "I am going to go find something for us to eat, why don't you take a nap." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, I wasn't planning on going to sleep but since I haven't slept in like 6 days sleep overtook me.

_The sky was getting darker as we waited for the cops to show up. Troy made Jeff and Greg sit on the pier and he tied their hands behind their backs. Troy made his way over to me._

_"Brie are you ok?" he asked me, he went to pull me into a hug but I backed away. He looked at me with a confused look on his face._

_"Please…just don't touch me" I said in a whisper backing up even further, I stepped on a rotten piece of wood and started to lose my balance I flailed my arms around trying to get my balance back, Troy tried to reach out and grab me before I fell but I slipped through his hands. I threw the gun at him because if it got wet we wouldn't be able to use it. I fell into the ice cold water, I tried to swim back to the surface but the pain from using my arm and kicking with my legs was too much. I just let myself sink to the bottom. I did what I wanted to do and that was save Troy whether I lived or died in the process. The cold started to take over my body…_

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming, I couldn't figure out where I was. I was struggling for breaths again, all of a sudden Troy busts into the room and comes over to me.

"Brie you need to calm down and take deep breaths" he said pulling me in a hug and rubbing my back. I was looking around the room still not sure where I was at until I saw a bunch of basketball trophies, I was in Troy's room.

"Brie…breathe…are you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head with tears still streaming down my face, "What happened?"

"Nightmares." I whispered to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No." I said, and pulled myself away from his body and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Was it about what happened?"

I nodded my head, "I haven't slept in almost a week because every time I close my eyes Brad's face pops up or I have nightmares."

"You know you can talk to me about it, I was there…I went through it too, I know how you're feeling." He said.

"Troy…I don't think I can do this anymore." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked truly confused.

"Us."

"Brie don't do this." He pleaded with me.

"Troy it's for the best." I said trying to reason with him.

"No it's not, we can do this Brie…think about what you're doing."

"I have, I've thought about it every night." I said.

Troy just looked at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes. "After everything we've been through you're just going to end it?" he asked.

I hung my head down and looked at my hands, "I'm sorry." I whispered with tears falling down my cheeks.

We sat in silence for about five minutes until I decided to break it, "umm…I'm gonna head home. I'll see you around." I said grabbing my purse and started to head out of his room.

"I'll drive you" he said grabbing his keys and walking out with me.

"It's ok, I'll just take the bus" I said.

"Brie, I'm not going to let you take the bus, I'll drive you. Now get in." he said pointing to his truck.

I walked to his truck and opened the door and climbed in. The drive was full of uncomfortable silence, about 30 minutes later we pulled into my driveway, I looked at Troy. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and put his class ring in his hand as I got out of the car, I didn't want to look back because if I did I know that it would tear me up inside. I opened the front door to my house and put my stuff down, I walked up to my room and took some pain killers and walked back downstairs. I started to pull out the homework that I had but the phone rang. I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Montez?"

"This is she" I said

"This is Principal Parker"

"Hello Mr. Parker."

"I am calling to inform you that you have been expelled."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I yelled into the phone.

"Because you started a fight today." He said

"I didn't start that the basketball team did."

"Well that isn't what the team said or what the video tapes said." He said.

This was all about me dating Troy, even our principal hated him and now because of that I'm getting expelled.

"Then you must be fucking blind!" I screamed at him.

"I have sent all your information to East High, that is where you will be starting on Monday, have a great weekend." He said and then hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone. How could a day get any worse, first I get the shit beat out of me, then I break up with Troy, then I get expelled from school and to top it all off, and now I have to go to East High and face Troy. Great! I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, when I came across an envelope with my name on it, I opened It a started to read the letter.

Mija,

I got a job in Denver so I am moving there, you have two choices. You can move with me or stay there and get an apartment. Your 18 now, you can make your own decisions if you are staying you need to be out of the house by Monday, anything left in it is going to charity I gave the house to a charity.

Amor,

Mami

WHAT! So to top it off my mother abandons me…ugh. Thank God Abuelo and Abulea left me a lot of money when they died. I guess I will have to start looking for an apartment.

On Sunday I found an apartment close to East High, I gave them first and last month's rent. I called Hayley to come pick me up so I could go get my car from West High, only to find that it had been trashed and the tires slashed. I just left it there and went to get the last of my boxes from the house. I hadn't talked to my mom or Troy. Troy had called but I wasn't ready to talk about anything with him. When we got back to my apartment I gave Hayley a hug and told her that I would miss her and that she was welcome ANY time. I went to bed that night dreading Monday.

I awoke to my alarm screeching, I turned it off and sat up and took some more pain killers. _Here is to the start of a new life_. I got up and took a shower and got my clothes on and walked into the kitchen. It felt weird being on my own but I will have to adjust. I grabbed a cereal bar and water and headed out the door for my first day at East High. I walked the mile and a half to the school and reached the front doors, I saw Troy and decided to detour, and if I could I didn't want to cross paths with Troy…not today anyways. I somehow managed to find my way to the front office, luckily nobody noticed me. I knew coming here and being a previous knight was going to be difficult, and with me being "queen" there it is going to be hard to blend in. I walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm new here." I said as politely as I could.

"Ahhh…yes we received your records on Friday." She said as she handed me my schedule and a school map, "Welcome to East High."

I took my stuff and looked at my schedule, it wasn't too bad. I needed to find my homeroom…Mrs. Darbus, room 211. I started walking down the first hallway, I heard basketballs bouncing and my head instantly shot up. I saw Troy and his team mates making their way down the hall, I ducked into a deserted classroom until they passed. I walked out of the classroom and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said while picking up the books that I dropped.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." a masculine voice said.

I looked up to see an attractive looking guy with black hair and green eyes.

"My name is Kyle." He said extending his hand for me to shake, "Are you new here?" he asked.

Ok so he doesn't know who I am…that's good, "Umm…I guess you could say that." I said shyly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Gabriella." I said.

"Last name?"

"It's not important." I said, I didn't want to say my last name and then him figure out who I am, that would be horrible.

"Well it was nice to meet you Gabriella, but I have to go…see you around." He said while leaving.

I made my way down the rest of the hallway until I found room 211. I walked in and handed my stuff to the teacher, she nodded and pointed to the back of the room and I took a seat. There wasn't really anyone in the room just me and some blonde girl and a blonde guy. I kept my head down because I didn't want to be recognized. _Maybe I won't run into Troy, I mean this is a big school….what are the odds._ Soon the bell rang and people started filing in and taking their seats. It seemed as if the whole basketball team had this old hag for homeroom, lucky me. At least Troy and his little friend don't have it. As soon as I thought that Troy and his friend come waltzing in. _So much for not running into Troy._ I sunk lower in my seat and was covering my face.

"DANFORTH, BOLTON…LATE!" The teacher yelled at them.

"My dad kept us late." Troy said, I could tell he was lying.

"Fine…take your seats." She said.

Troy and his friend made their way to their seats, luckily they sat up toward the front. The teacher went through the announcements ranting about cell phones or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, I only had 2 more minutes and then I was Troy free. At least nobody has noticed me.

"Before I forget we have a new student, a Miss Gabriella Montez." _SHIT! _The teacher said pointing at me. I saw Troy spin around in his seat, his jaw dropped. I just sunk lower in my seat covering my face. So much for not being noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Some people have said they don't like the bullying or fighting, I don't mean to be rude but if you don't like it don't read it. I also wanted to thank you all for the ideas, I like the way this chapter turned out…****its**** not perfect but it will do. I hope you all enjoy.**

Everyone was looking at me, I closed my eyes tightly and buried my head in my arms. The bell rang and everybody made their way out of the classroom. I picked up all of my stuff and headed out to the mass of students in the hallway. I walked out trying my best to blend in with the rest of the students, I looked at my schedule and realized that I have free period, so I decided to try and find my locker. The halls were pretty much deserted. I was looking at my school map trying to figure out the rest of the school, the only part I know is the gym.

"Lost?" I heard someone day from behind me.

I turned around to see Kyle, "Umm…yeah a little." I said.

"What are you trying to find?"

"My locker." I said shyly.

He grabbed the sheet of paper from my hand and looked at it and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him, he went a couple of hallways down and then turned to the left. He showed me where my locker was.

"Thank you so much." I said starting to walk away but he gently grabbed my wrist, I turned to face him.

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends." He asked shyly.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said, at least I had one friend.

"Ok, well I will meet you here for lunch." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I will meet you here." I said and then the bell rang for people to get to class, Kyle ran off while waving bye.

I decided that I would use the rest of my free period to look around the school, I started down the hall and I started noticing things that looked familiar. I saw the poster with Troy's face in the center of it a smile came across my face, but I quickly made it disappear. I broke up with him for a reason, I don't want him having to deal with West High, I know they aren't done messing with me. I just can't put him in danger anymore, I love him too much. I want him to be safe and happy, even if that means I am in danger and miserable.

The next couple of classes were better than the first considering Troy wasn't in them, nobody seemed to be messing with me…which I greatly appreciated. The only thing I have had to deal with the snide remarks from some of the students, some I know…some I don't. The lunch bell rang and I walked out of class to headed to my locker. I opened my locker to put my stuff in and then closed it. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I winced in pain as I turned around to face Kyle.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sore shoulder." I said quickly.

Kyle raised an eyebrow before he shrugged it off, "Ready to go to lunch?" he asked.

"Yep, let's go" we walked to lunch talking about non-sensible things. We reached the lunchroom, and it was packed…I was hoping I wouldn't run into Troy, in homeroom he looked really pissed. I followed Kyle to a table.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Gabriella." Kyle said while taking a seat and indicating me to sit next to him. A couple of people looked at me and nodded their head, I started looking around the table…I saw the two blondes from homeroom, troy's sidekick, and…Troy. Me and Troy made eye contact and just stared at each other for awhile, his eyes were a stone gray color…he was beyond pissed.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Ok so this is Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Troy, and the person making their way over here is Zeke." Kyle said pointing everyone out.

"So you're from West High right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." I said.

People around the table made small talk with me, when all of a sudden Troy slammed his fist on the table, everybody whipped their head in Troy's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked through clenched teeth.

"Look it's not by choice Troy!" I spat at him.

"Then why the hell are you here?" he asked in a raised voice and standing up.

"I got expelled Troy, ok, I got expelled for fighting!" I yelled at him standing up, I knew the break-up was hard, but I at least expected him to be civil towards me.

Troy's face faltered for a second, I guess that he wasn't expecting that as an answer, "Well why did you have to come here?" he asked raising his voice again.

"Once again not my choice, the Principal sent my transcripts here!" I yelled at him.

"So who did you get in a fight with?" Troy's friend Chad asked, both me and Troy looked at him…for a moment I forgot people were still around.

"The basketball team." I said quietly while returning to my seat.

"Damn girl!" Chad said, an awkward silence fell between everyone at the table "Anyways did ya'll hear about Brad?"

I looked at Troy with my eyes narrowed, he better have not told anyone…I don't want anyone to know, Troy shook his head indicating it wasn't him that told.

"Yeah, someone shot him…but they aren't saying who or what exactly happened." Kyle said from right beside me.

"Guys we shouldn't talk about this, he was Gabriella's boyfriend. Right?" Sharpay addressed to the table.

Everyone was staring at me intently, I started to feel my chest tighten and it was getting hard to breathe, _Please don't let me have a panic attack here._ I put my head in my hands trying to catch my breath.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked while rubbing my back, I tensed up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But to answer your question, no he wasn't my boyfriend." I said, Kyle continued to rub my back, I looked at Troy and he was glaring at Kyle, "I have to go." I said grabbing my stuff and running out of the lunchroom. Once I got into the hall way I sunk down and leaned against the wall and buried my face into my hands, tears started falling. I couldn't deal with being around Troy, it hurt so much and to top it off I had to talk about a topic I NEVER want to talk about.

"Hey, are you ok?" Someone asked from above me.

I looked up to see Zeke looking down at me, "Yeah I'm good." I said wiping my tears away and pushing myself off the floor, which was hard considering I still had my knee brace. He held out his hand to help me up which I gratefully took. "Thanks."

"So, what was that all about…back at the table?" he asked skeptically.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said crossing my arms around my stomach.

"It seems you and the captain have some history." He said.

"I guess you could call it that." I said still trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't worry about him, normally he isn't such an ass…but for about a week he has been, but it should go away…it always does." He said trying to lift my spirits.

"Thanks Zeke" I said, he held out his arms and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"It will get better." He said whispering in my ear.

He let me go, I turned around to see Troy looking at me with jealousy and fury in his eyes.

"I'm okay with you being here, but you don't have to throw it in my face!" he spat at me.

"I'm not throwing anything in your face Troy!" I said trying to reason with him.

"I'm gonna go." Zeke said, he turned around and headed back into the lunchroom.

"You broke up with me without an explanation, and then I see you with Kyle all over you and I come out here with you and Zeke hugging! How do you expect me to react?" he asked gradually losing his cool.

"I didn't want to break up with you, but I had to." I said screaming at him with tears welling up in my eyes. "Look it hurts me just as much as it hurts you, if not more. So please don't act like you are the only one in pain from this. I tried my best to avoid you all day…to make this easy, but there isn't any way to make it easy. Look I will stay out of your way, ok?" I said picking my stuff up off the ground and walking away from him.

The rest of the day went by slowly, I stayed out of Troy's way like I said. I talked to Zeke in between classes and stuff. I tried to stay away from Kyle, I didn't like the fact that he touches me so much. Finally the end of the day came, we had to return to homeroom…I wasn't too happy about that, but whatever. So I made my way into homeroom and took the seat that I had before. I kind of felt like homeroom at the end of the day was kind of pointless, finally after 5 long minutes the bell rang for everyone to go home. I filled out like everyone else, went to my locker to put my stuff away and then made my way out of the deserted school. I walked out to see the West High basketball team leaning against the fountain.

"So how do you like your new school?" Greg asked me.

I can't let them intimidate me anymore, I need to finish this once and for all. I just hope nothing bad happens.

"How about you kiss my ass and leave." I said with as much attitude as I could.

"You need to watch yourself Montez." He said with the team backing him up.

"I think it's funny how you have to have your team back you up, are you too weak to take me on?" I asked egging him on.

"You wish." He said chuckling to himself.

I dropped all my stuff on the ground and took off my jacket and threw it to the side, "Prove it!"

His smile faded from his face, "A-a-are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah I am, how about we make a deal on it?" I asked him

"Like what?"

"If I win you leave me alone for good, if you win…well you get what you want." I said shuddering at the idea of him winning while taking my knee brace off and my finger cast and throwing them to the side, I was going to finish this once and for all.

"Deal." He said smirking.

"Ok…lets go" I said throwing the first punch and connecting with him jaw, his teammates sat back and watched, thank god. Greg came at me ramming me in the stomach, I coughed up a little blood but pushed the pain aside and kneed him in the face and busted his nose. Greg brought his hand to his nose and used the other and punched me in on the side of my face but connecting with my eye. My eyes starting watering, but I couldn't let him win. I kneed him in the crotch and punched him in the face again but this making him tumble to the edge of the fountain, he made eye contact with me and backhanded me busting my lip. I look Greg in the eyes and all the events of that day flashed through my mind, I took all the anger and pain I had and threw it into one punch upper cutting him into the fountain, I started to go after him but I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled at whoever was dragging me away from the fight I had to finish it, but they weren't letting me go. I looked over to see two people pushing the basketball team, telling them to leave. They turned around and I saw Chad and Zeke, I froze. _Oh shit._ I felt the person's arms on me loosen, _please don't be Troy, please don't be Troy_ I turned around to see Kyle.

"I think it's time to explain." Kyle said with a serious look on his face, I turned to look at Zeke and Chad and they too shared the same look.

"Fine, we can go to my apartment…I think I need to get cleaned up." I said trying to lighten the mood, but the look on the boy's face didn't change.

We got into Chad's car and I gave them the directions to my apartment, after 15 minutes we pulled up to the apartment complex. I tried to get out of his explorer but I was having some trouble with my stomach hurting like it does, so the guys helped me out and I made my way to my door and let them in.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Zeke asked.

"Under the sink in the bathroom." I said while pointing to the bathroom door.

"So what was all of that about?" Chad asked me.

"Well I told you about the previous fight that got me expelled right," everyone nodded their head, "well…I didn't fight, it was more like they jumped me at school." I said skeptically, I really didn't want to tell them too much. Zeke came back over with the kit and started cleaning up my lip.

"I think we need to check your stomach since you were having pain." Zeke said slowly lifting up my shirt, I wasn't really paying attention until he gasped, "is that from today?"

"Oh no…that was from the previous fight." I said pushing my shirt back down, "Look I appreciate your concern guys but you really don't need to get into this."

"Get into what? All it is, is West High's basketball team." Kyle said.

"NO! It's more than that, and I don't want ya'll to get caught up in it." I said frantically.

"Well we are caught up in it." Zeke said calmly.

"No it doesn't it has to do with me and Troy!" I yelled at them, as soon as I realized what I said my eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"So you do have history?" Zeke asked.

"Yes" I said whispering.

"Well go on." Chad said sternly.

"Me and Troy dated over the past year, we recently broke up because of certain reasons and because West High found out we were dating…I didn't want anything to happen to Troy so I broke up with him. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him." I said sighing.

"So that explains Troy's moodiness." Zeke said in a joking manner.

"So the fight was you protecting Troy?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and you have to promise me you won't tell him about today." I said looking at all of them.

"WHAT? WHY? If Troy found out he would protect you." Chad said, I never expected something like that to come from him, "look I know that me and you haven't been on good terms before, but you aren't that bad and nobody deserves what you're going through." He said sincerely.

"I appreciate that Chad, but he can't know. You have to promise not to tell him." I said.

I looked at Zeke with pleading eyes, "I don't understand it, but fine." He said.

I turned to look at Kyle pleading him to promise, "fine." He said in an uneasy tone.

I finally turned to look at Chad, he looked like he was determined not to promise me, "please Chad, I promise that it is for the best."

Chad looked at me, "Fine."

I smiled at them, "Thank you so much, and Troy doesn't need to know that I told you about our relationship either. Ok?" they all nodded.

"I really need to get on my homework to catch up with the curriculum, but I will see you tomorrow." I said standing up and leading them to the door, they all gave me light hugs and turned to leave, "And remember today never happened." I closed the front door and headed to my room, the fight drained me…but at least my problems with West High were over, at least I hope they are.

**AN: I am open for suggestions on the next chapter or what you want to see happen in the story. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to sharp pains in my stomach, I slowly lifted myself off of my bed and headed to my bathroom. I grabbed the prescription bottle on the counter and took one of the pain pills. I put my hands on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror, I was really pale. I shook off the pain in my stomach and turned on the shower, I took my shower and got ready. I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, but I didn't feel hungry. I decided to skip breakfast and to start my walk to school. I made it out my door and started walking down the path and I saw Chad leaning up against his explorer.

"Chad…what are you doing here?" I asked him looking around to make sure nobody saw us talking.

"I wanted to make sure you got to school ok, so get in." he said pointing to the passenger side.

"Troy would know something was up if he saw you driving me to school." I said pointing out the obvious.

"He won't be there trust me, now get in the damn car." He said losing his patience.

I was shocked that he talked to me like that but decided to fulfill his request. I made my way to the passenger side and got in. I winced in pain as I sat down in the seat.

"You ok?" Chad asked me with concern.

"Yeah, just stomach pains." I said blowing it off with a wave of the hand.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors" Chad said while starting his car and pulling out onto the road.

"I don't have the money to go, so I just have to deal with it." I said.

"I can lend you the money if-"

"No…I'm ok." I said staring out my window watching the scenery go by, "So I'm guessing you and the boys decided to do this?"

"Well we thought since we couldn't tell Troy we would at least make sure you got to and from school safely." He said with a smile.

"I will only agree on one condition." I said with a smirk.

"What's that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Troy can't know, he already thinks there is something going on between me and Zeke, and me and Kyle." I said while laughing.

"Zeke I don't think so, but Kyle…maybe." I looked at Chad and he seemed to be smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kyle has the hots for you."

I shuddered at the thought of me and Kyle being anything but friends, "That's a negative."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow

"The way he touched me reminds me of my ex." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Troy?"

"No Wyatt, he goes to West High…I hate the bastard." I said spitefully, I hated Wyatt more than anything in the world…more than Brad.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Date rape drug…I'll let you guess what happened." I said shuddering at the memory of that party.

"Does Troy know?"

"He knows what happened, but I never gave a name…Brad kept him away from me." I said, Brad really wasn't that bad of a guy, it was towards the end that he got worse.

"That was smart, Troy probably would have killed him." He said.

"I know."

"Troy has never really showed emotion, so you have to be careful…it's hard to read him sometimes." He said while pulling into his assigned parking space at school, "So not to be nosy, but why don't you have a car?"

"I did but West High damaged it to where it was un-drivable, so I left it." I said while getting out of his explorer, "thanks for the ride Chad, but I should probably get going." I said turning to leave.

"See you at lunch?" he called out to me.

I turned to face him, "maybe" I said with a smile and made my way into the school. I went to my locker and got all of the materials I would need until lunch, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to eat lunch with them…I did tell Troy that I would stay out of his way. I closed my locker and made my way to homeroom I walked toward the back but Troy was standing beside his seat so I tried to squeeze past him but he bumped my shoulder hard causing me to go into the edge of a desk hitting my stomach, I winced in pain and shut my eyes trying to block it out. I opened my eyes to see Chad making his way to Troy to yell at him but I shook my head at him and looked at the other two boys and smiled and made my way to my seat sitting down carefully while holding my stomach. Homeroom ended and I started to head off in the direction of my next class, Kyle came up beside me and put his arm around my waist I tensed up. Chad ran up beside us.

"Kyle Coach is looking for you." Chad said while eyeing his arm around my waist.

"Oh ok, thanks Chad." He turned to me, "I'll talk to you later?" he asked. I nodded my head in response and with that he ran off in the direction of the gym.

"You ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

Chad smiled at me and nodded, "So you're eating lunch with us right?" he asked.

"I don't know. I told Troy that I would stay out of his way."

"Fuck Troy, you are our friend and he can deal with it." he said with a smile but being completely serious.

"Ok, fine. But just be ready for Troy." I said leaving him in the middle of the hallway to ponder what I just said. I went through my other classes with no problems, I was dreading lunch but it was going to come whether I wanted it to or not. Eventually the lunch bell rang and I slowly made my way to my locker and put up the stuff that I didn't need. I made my way to the lunchroom before Kyle could come and try to walk with me. I entered the lunchroom and headed towards the table that I sat at yesterday. I cautiously made my way over to the table.

"Hey Gabbi!" Zeke said waving me over to the table.

I sat down at the table beside Kyle and Zeke, and I was facing Chad and Troy. "Hey Zeke, hey everyone." I said.

"Oh my God, Gabbi what happened to your eye?" Sharpay asked.

Troy's head shot up to look at me, I tried my hardest to ignore him. "I ran into someone's locker." I said hoping that it sounded a least a little bit plausible.

"What the hell happened to you staying out of my way?" Troy snapped at me.

"Look if you want I will leave." I spat back at him.

"I do now go!" he said rudely.

Kyle put his arm around me, "We want her to stay." He said to Troy.

I tensed up again when he touched me, I couldn't stand him touching me like that, "Will you please quit touching me like that!" I stressed to him.

"What you don't like him touching you like that? You know you like it." Troy said spitefully.

"You're an ass Troy!" Chad yelled at him while slamming his fist on the table and left the table, Troy looked really confused, "You need to shut your mouth!"

"What the hell is with you?" Troy bellowed at him, I sat back watching the fight between them unfold over how Troy was talking to me, "She obviously wants him to touch her like that!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Chad screamed at him.

"NO! You don't, you don't know what's happened between us!" he yelled back.

"YES I DO, and she doesn't deserve you talking to her like that!" Chad yelled back. I sat cowered in my seat, Troy wasn't supposed to know that I told them.

Troy was stunned, "How the hell do you know?" he asked.

"She told me, and you have no idea what she has done for you and you are treating her like this." Chad turned to me, "Tell him!"

I just sat there looking at him like he was crazy, "Either you tell him or I will!" he yelled at me.

"Chad." I said looking at him, "I can't and you know that" I hissed at him. Chad got up from the table and stormed out of the lunchroom.

I got up and followed Chad out of the lunchroom, "Chad." I said getting his attention.

"How can you let him talk to you like that?" he asked me.

"I told you to be ready for him." I tried to reason with him, then Kyle and Zeke came out to join us.

"You have to tell him." Chad said.

"NO! I'm not telling him until I know it's over!" I screamed at Chad.

"If you told him you two could be together and he could protect you!" he yelled back at me.

"I don't need him to protect me! I need to protect him!" I screamed back at him with tears in my eyes, "And you can't tell him about yesterday!"

"Tell me what about yesterday?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Troy.

"N-n-nothing." I said studdering.

"Chad, what happened yesterday?" Troy asked him as if challenging him to go against him.

I turned to look at Chad pleading him not to tell him. Chad looked at me and closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't tell you man." He said, I sighed in relief.

"She got into a fight yesterday with the West High basketball team." Kyle said.

"You asshole!" I said lunging at him, I wanted to slap him but a pair of familiar arms encircled my waist and held me back.

"Guys, I want to talk to Brie…alone" he said ordering them to leave. The guys left me and Troy alone in the hallway. Troy turned me around to face him.

"Brie what happened?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him, yeah I missed him…but he did treat me like shit.

"You know I care, don't act like that!" he raised him voice to me.

"Really? You care about me so much that you bumped me into a desk this morning causing me to hit my stomach, and you already knew I had injuries and you STILL did it." I said lifting my shirt up for him to see.

"Brie I'm really sorry." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Whatever, you want to know what happened fine. I got out of school yesterday and the team was waiting for me by the fountain, I made a deal with Greg that if we fought and I won he had to leave me alone and if he won he would get what he wanted." I said with tears pouring down my face.

"W-w-who won?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I was winning until Kyle pulled me away and Chad and Zeke made them leave, I was so close to all of this being over…and then I could be with you without having to worry." I said sighing.

"Is that the reason you broke up with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want them to have a way of getting to you…I would do anything for you Troy, I thought I proved that at the lake." I said the last part in whisper.

"I'm sorry Brie…I have been a real asshole to you." He said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, you have." I said with a hint of a smile.

"Well since all of this is pretty much over, can I be there to protect you and show you that you mean everything to me?" he said with a smirk and holding onto my waist.

I put my finger on my chin acting like I was seriously pondering the question, "I guess so, on two conditions."

"What? Anything, you name it and I will do it." he pleaded with me.

"We keep all the events of the lake to ourselves, I really don't want anyone knowing what happened and what I had to do." I said being serious, "And you take me shopping!" I said with a smile.

"Anything for you, I love you Brie." He said tenderly.

"I love you too Troy." I said, Troy swept down and gave me a passionate kiss. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until he kissed me, I felt happier and safer being with him.

Me and Troy headed back into the lunchroom, I was about to sit in my previous seat but Troy pulled me over with him and pulled me on his lap, as soon as he did that the whole lunchroom started buzzing.

"I'm guessing things worked out?" Chad asked chuckling.

"You could say that." Troy said then kissed my temple.

"Ok…explain, first you two are screaming at each other and now she's sitting on you?" Sharpay asked.

"Me and Troy dated this past year and recently broke up…and now we are back together." I said smiling.

"What was the break-up about, if you don't mind me asking." Sharpay said.

"Well West High found out about us and it just caused stress on the relationship." I said.

"So what really happened to your eye?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Basketball team." I said stealing one of Troy's fries from his plate.

"HEY!" Troy swatted my hand away.

"Speaking of that fight, your girl knows how to punch." Zeke said smirking.

"Really?" Troy looked at me.

"You know Paul Montez, the boxer that died years ago?" I asked them.

"Yeah, that guy was a legend!" Chad exclaimed.

"That was my dad." I stated.

All the guys jaws dropped. I laughed at them and turned to Troy, "So when are you taking me shopping?" I asked.

"Troy is taking you shopping?" Sharpay asked truly surprised.

"Yeah, it was one of the conditions of me taking him back."

"Whipped" Zeke said to Troy.

Troy shrugged his shoulder, "I'm okay with that…she's worth it." he said pulling me closer to him.

"WOW! You made Troy Bolton a softie." Zeke said joking around.

"Hey, I could still kick your ass!" Troy pointed out, "What's with you Kyle you've been quiet since the hallway."

"Nothing." He said through clenched teeth.

Me and Chad looked at each other, we knew why he was quiet. He was pissed that Troy got me instead of him. The bell rang for lunch to end and we all started out to the hallway.

"Did you drive to school?" Troy asked me hinting at something.

"No, I actually no longer have a car thanks to West High." I said with a sweet smile.

"Well how about I give you a ride home, I think I still know the way to your house." He said pulling me into the side of him.

"Actually I moved, so how about I meet you at my locker."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you after school. Love you" he said giving me a quick kiss and heading to his next class.

I was much happier after lunch, my classes went by so slow because I was ready to see Troy. Finally the last period of the day came around, I had a quiz and I think I did fairly good on. The bell rang for school to end, I went to my locker and put all my stuff in my locker. I felt a hand on my lower back, at first I thought it was Troy…but the way the person touched me was too familiar but in a bad way. I turned around to see Kyle.

"I thought I told you to quit touching me like that." I snapped at him, he looked taken back.

"I thought you liked it." he said trying to play innocent, I started to get a bad feeling about this conversation, but I pushed it to the back of my mind…he wouldn't do anything, he's my friend.

"I don't, it brings back memories that I would like to leave in the past." I said closing my locker.

"What if I made those memories better for you." He said taking a few steps closer to me.

I was praying that Troy would hurry his ass up and get here.

"I really don't think that Troy would appreciate what you are trying to do." I said with a shaky voice.

"I know that you are attracted to me, I can tell by the way you look at me…it's ok, we don't have to let Troy know." He said seductively.

"He's your friend."

"I don't care, your worth it." he said closing the huge gap between us and kissing me.

I turned my face to the side, he started kissing my neck while I was trying to push him off. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed at him. I kicked him in the crotch and pushed him away from me, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked running up to me.

"YOU ASSHOLE." I charged at Kyle throwing punches, Troy pulled me off of Kyle and set me down beside him. Chad walked up.

"Ok, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Kyle just fucking kissed me!" I said angrily.

"WHAT!?" Troy bellowed.

Chad pinned Kyle against the wall, "I knew you had the hots for Gabbi, but I never thought that you would cross that line!" Chad spat at him.

"SHE ENTICED ME!" he yelled in his defense.

"Whatever, I told you at the table not to touch me and then you touched me again and I told you that i didn't want you." I screamed at him.

Troy walked over to Kyle and punched him in the face.

"TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU, STAY AWAY FROM US…AND YOUR OFF THE TEAM!" Troy was so mad that he was shaking, he turned to face me.

He cupped my face in his hands, "Are you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." I said a little shaken up, Troy nodded his head and pulled me close to him, we said bye to Chad and headed to his truck. We got in the truck and headed to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the apartment was quiet in the exception of me giving Troy directions. We pulled into a parking spot outside my apartment, I got out of his truck but winced in pain because my stomach was still really sore. Troy grabbed my bag from the tailgate of his truck and followed me up to the door. I opened the door and stepped inside. I went straight to the freezer and got out an ice pack, I then made my way to the couch and sat down with the ice pack on my stomach.

"Brie I'm really sorry about this morning…I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said with regret.

"It's mostly from the fight with the team, Greg rammed him head into my stomach…but I will manage."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctors." He asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter, I can't afford it." I patted the area next to me on the couch indicating to Troy I wanted him to sit beside me. He made his way over and sat beside me while putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"So when did you want to go shopping?" He asked while stroking my hair.

"Tomorrow after school, is that ok?"

"Anything for you." He said pulling me close and kissing me softly. I pulled him closer to me by his collar and deepened the kiss, Troy ran his tongue on my bottom lip as if begging for entrance, I obliged. The ice pack fell on the floor as we fell back onto the couch with Troy on top of me. I tangled my fingers in his hair, moaning into the kiss. Troy's hands were on my hips but started moving up toward my stomach, his finger brushed my stomach and I yelped in pain. He broke the kiss.

"Are you ok, I'm sorry…I forgot." He said frantically.

"It's ok Troy, I'm just sore." I said brushing my fingers across his cheek.

Troy grabbed my hips and flipped us over so I was on top, "How's this?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect." I leaned down and kissed him, it didn't take long to get where we were before. My hands were running up and down Troy's chest. I started playing with the hemline of his shirt, I finally just pulled it off of him. Troy pulled my shirt off, I noticed him looking at my bruise stomach…I leaned back down and kissed him, getting lost in the passion my hands traveled south and I started to unbutton his pants. His hand went over mine to stop me. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me looking in my eyes, I nodded. He pulled me back down and started kissing my neck. I pulled him into a fiery kiss, he broke the kiss "When…does your…mom get…home?" he asked panting.

I froze, I got off of Troy and started searching for my shirt. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I turned to look at him, "She abandoned me Troy, she left the day we broke up. She gave the house and everything in it to a charity. I had to find a place and get all of my stuff out by the next Monday."

"Brie I'm so sorry." He said pulling me into a hug, "How are you paying for everything?"

"My grandparents left me an inheritance, so I'm using that until I graduate and I can get a job." I said pulling out of the hug and continuing to look for my shirt, I found Troy's and threw it to him. "That's why I can't go to the doctors." I got on my knees and looked under the couch; I grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"I'm really sorry about everything that has happened, at school, between me and you, and the lake." He said walking towards me. I tensed up as soon as he said the lake, "We need to talk about it at some point Brie."

"You can talk about it all you want, but not with me." I walked away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and made me face him.

"If you don't talk about it, it's going to eat away at you." He said sternly, "You can talk to me about it, I was there…I know what you went through."

"No Troy, you have no idea what I went through." I said as I ripped my hand from his grip

"Yes I do…I was there remember!" he yelled at me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." He said softening his voice.

"You may have been there Troy but you didn't go through what I did! You don't know what it's like to be in a room with Brad and have him try to have sex with you, I fought back the best I could. I fought him with broken bones and dislocated joints! I shot someone, someone that I have known my whole life…someone who at one point protected me. I killed someone Troy so don't even think you went through the same thing I did!" I screamed at him with tears in my eyes, Troy looked at me with tears in his eyes…I never told him exactly what happened in the house and I don't plan on it considering what I just told him bothered him. Troy looked like he didn't know what to do, he ran his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you, and it eats me inside everyday that I let that happen…If I could go back and change it I would. I would do anything to make it to where you never had to go through that, ever since it happened I wished that it was me instead of you." He yelled back at me, Troy walked to the front door to leave. He opened the door and all the color drained from his face. I walked up behind him to see what was causing him to react like that, I pulled the door open wider so I could see…it was Chad. (AN: Bet you didn't see that one coming)

"H-h-how much did you hear?" Troy asked him stuttering on his words. Chad was still in shock and was unable to answer. Troy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside of the apartment and shut the front door. "HOW MUCH!?" Troy screamed panicking.

"You k-k-killed Brad?" Chad asked with a shaky voice looking at me.

I was rooted to the ground, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was too busy going crazy in my mind. I didn't want anyone to know…I wanted to keep it between me and Troy.

"Look it's not what you think." Troy said because I still hadn't said anything.

"Not what I think? The guy is dead…how could it not be what I think?" Chad asked.

"You don't know what happened." Troy said.

"Do I need to? She killed someone! I mean we have almost killed someone, but never actually done it."

"SHE HAD TO!" Troy bellowed at him.

"WHY WOULD SHE HAVE TO?!" Chad yelled back at him.

"BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO KILL HER!" Troy yelled, as soon as the words left his lips I started cry. I killed someone, even though he was trying to kill me…I still took someone's life. Troy came over to me and hugged me, I cried into his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to calm me down.

"Are you two going to explain everything to me, or are you going to leave me in the dark and allow my imagination go wild." Chad said sarcastically. Troy shot him a look, "Sorry."

"You remember the night of the big game?" I asked Chad, but it was muffled due to Troy's shirt.

But somehow Chad understood what I said and nodded his head in understanding, I pulled away from Troy to finish telling him about what happened.

"My best friend figured out that me and Troy were dating and started yelling at me about it around the basketball team, I tried to cover it up. I thought I did but that next Monday Brad, Greg and Jeff broke into my house and tied my hands behind my back and waited for Troy to come. They were using me to get to Troy." I felt Troy stiffen, I placed my hand on his chest to calm him down. "Troy came and they threw us into a van and drove us to a lake with an abandoned house, they were going to kill us. They were going to kill me because I was a 'traitor' and because they wanted to get to Troy and I was the only way. I told Brad that I would do whatever he wanted if he would let Troy go, it was my fault that we were in the situation." Tears started forming in my eyes, I was going to tell them what happened in the house…I hadn't even told Troy what happened. "Brad dragged me to the house and pulled me into a room, he set the gun down on the only piece of furniture in the room. I asked brad to untie my hands and he did."

_Flashback_

_Brad turned me around and started to try to take off my shirt._

_"Brad, you can't just go in for the kill you have to warm them up" I said trying to buy myself more time to figure everything out. I could take Brad if I caught him off guard and if he was winded. I just know I don't have much time._

_"Oh, you want me to warm you up, then come here" he said as he pulled me to him and kissed me, it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my entire life. It was hard to keep myself from gagging, I tried so hard but I just couldn't do endure going any further with Brad. I pushed Brad off of me._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brad spat at me, he tried to grab me again but I slapped him across the face. "You bitch" he slapped me across the face really hard._

_"Why do you envy Troy, is it because he is better at basketball, or that he got the one thing you couldn't…me" I spat at him. He grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against the wall._

_"I will have you, I can promise you that" I was clawing at his hands trying to get him to release my throat. I felt the blood rising to my face and I started to get warm. The corners of my vision were gradually closing in, I knew within a minute I would pass out if I didn't do something. I started kicking Brad furiously, I hit him in the crotch which caused him to double over in pain. I took the time that he had released me to catch my breath, which I was having a hard time doing. Brad rose from his knees and started to charge at me, I tried to run to the other side of the room but he grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. I heard a pop and a tearing sound come from my shoulder, I screamed out in pain. He threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall so hard that it cut me above my right eye, it was getting hard to see because the blood was running into my eye. I tried to push myself off of the wall but when I tried pain shot up my arm and I screamed._

_"Not so tough now are you Gabbi" he whispered harshly in my ear. I threw my head back and connected with his, his hold on me loosened for a second so I turned around and kicked him in the shin and punched him in the face with my good arm. I slowly back towards the door when something caught my eye. __The gun__. I forgot he set the gun down on the table when he entered the room I started to head over to the table when Brad pulled my leg out from under me and caused me to fall, I tried to brace myself so I wouldn't land on my right side…in the process I landed on my hand only to have my finger pushed to the side and break. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain. I kicked Brad in the face and scrambled up to the table and grabbed a hold of the gun in my right hand and pointed it towards Brad._

_"It's over Brad…give it up" I was trembling so much that it was hard to keep the gun steady, I had my broken finger on the trigger. I knew that if I had to shoot that the pain would be unbearable._

_"You can't shoot me Gabbi, you don't have the heart" Brad said while he was inching closer to me, I was stepping backwards until I hit the door. This was as far as I could go. I knew one of us had to die, but I still wasn't sure which one of us would make it out alive._

_"I will shoot Brad" I said trying to sound confident, but I wasn't even sure I could do it myself._

_"Come on Brie" he said before he lunged at me, I closed my eyes tight and pulled the trigger, the pain from my finger shot throughout my body, I screamed in pain. _

_End Flashback_

I looked up at Troy and his face was bright red. "Troy?"

Troy started shaking his head, went over to the couch and sat down and put his face in his hands.

After I got done telling the events of what happened in the house I finished the rest of the story up to the point of when the cops came, I left the part out of me dying and coming back.

"So that is why the basketball team has been on you, because they know what happened." Chad said.

"To an extent yes." I said casting my eyes in Troy's direction, he was shaking with fury.

"What you heard and what we told you…you take to the grave! Got it?" Troy said from his place on the couch.

"Yeah man, of course." Chad nodded his head in understanding, "But one question…why isn't Greg in jail like Jeff?"

"Because Greg never actually assaulted us, he was only found guilty in association with the kidnapping and attempt of murder…he was let out on bail, the trial won't be for a couple of months." I said staring at my hands.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the lake I shouldn't have asked." Chad said guiltily.

"It's ok. You're like a brother to me, and now you know." I looked over at Troy, he got up from the couch and went into the bathroom.

"What's his problem, he knew what happened." Chad said truly confused.

"I never told him what happened in the house." I said.

"Oh…so one question."

"Shoot."

"Do you ever think what might have happened if Troy hadn't came in after you in the lake?" he asked.

I decided that I would tell Chad, I needed to tell someone. "I know what would have happened." I said a matter-of-factly.

"really?"

"Yeah I would have died, I actually did. But I decided to come back to Troy instead." As I said this Chad's eyes got wide.

"You mean, you died and then came back?" I nodded my head, "Does Troy know?"

"No…and I would like to keep it that way." As I said that Troy came out of the bathroom, I could tell Troy had been crying. It seemed I was the only one that noticed though. I walked up to him. He picked me up and I put my legs around his waist and my arms were snaked around his neck, he kissed me with so much passion. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him." He said resting his forehead on mine, his voice was laced with guilt and regret.

"It's ok." I said barely above a whisper.

I heard the front door closed, I looked around and saw that Chad must have let himself out. Troy let me down and I pulled him to the couch and we sat down, he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." Troy whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Troy kissed the top of my head and kept a protective arm around me. He laid back pulling me with him. I laid my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. My eye lids began to feel heavy, I fell asleep in Troy's arms…the only place I truly wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so I noticed on the last chapter that the reviews decreased dramatically, so I want an increase in reviews before I update again. I love the long ones that actually talk about the chapter and what you think or what you want to happen. Thanks for those that did review, they make my day so much better and it makes me update sooner. Thanks for the support!**

I woke up with an arm around me, I looked up and saw Troy sleeping and smiled to myself. I looked at the clock on the wall…7:30 AM. (AN: School starts at 8:15 for them)

"SHIT!" I yelled pushing myself off of Troy and heading into my bedroom, "TROY! GET UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled at Troy from inside my bedroom. After about 5 minutes Troy came walking into my bedroom.

"I need to go home and get clothes." He said, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an AE polo and some diesel jeans and threw them at him.

"Get dressed, I have to take a shower." I said walking to my bathroom and shutting the door. I got in the shower and was washing my hair when I heard the door open, "Troy we are running late, there is not time for anything in the shower."

Troy started chuckling, "But it's so tempting…but that isn't the reason I came in. I need to brush my teeth."

"You can use mine." I said while rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. I let the water run over my body for a little bit longer. I turned the water off and pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed two towels, I wrapped one around my body and the other I was using to dry my hair. I walked by Troy and his mouth hung open with the toothbrush hanging out, I walked by him and pushed his chin up and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to start getting dressed. I got out my clothes and laid them on the bed, I started to change into them. Troy walked in on me with just underwear and a bra on.

Troy groaned, "That's not fair Brie…you can't do this to me before school. I'm gonna go crazy." He said walking to me and wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me close. I turned around and started grinding on him to mess with him, he started to get into it so I pulled away and finished putting my clothes. "Your mine after school!" he said in a seductive tone while pointing a finger at me.

"Whatever you say baby." I said walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth, when I finish I walked into the living room to grab my bag. Troy came up to me lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me fiercely, we made out for a couple of minutes. I pulled out of the kiss to catch my breath when the time caught my eye. 7:55 AM.

"SHIT! We're going to be late thanks to you not being able to keep your hands to yourself." I said jokingly. Troy put me down, I grabbed my bag and we headed out to his truck.

"I'm sorry I just could wait until after school." He said with a smug smile.

"Well I might have to cut you off for being bad." I giggled.

"Then you would also be hurting yourself sweetheart." He said looking at me with him million dollar smile.

"Just hurry up and get us to school before we are late." I said while giggling.

Troy pulled up to the school and got out and pulled me out of the truck and closed my door and ran with me into homeroom. We ran into homeroom just as the bell rang still holding hands. People started whispering, so I dropped Troy's hand.

"Montez, Bolton take your seats." Ms. Darbus ordered us.

We quickly made our way to our seats. I sat through homeroom spacing out thinking about how everything was starting to work itself out.

"Brie…earth to Brie" Troy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry…spaced out there for a second." I said while getting my stuff and walking with Troy to the door.

"Thinking about your incredibly hot boyfriend?" He asked boastfully.

"You weren't supposed to know about Chad!" I said joking.

"haha very funny." He said draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Chad said running up beside us.

"Hey Chad, I told Troy about our secret affairs." I said laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Chad did a double take at me, "Dude seriously…she's lying." Chad told Troy.

"I know dude, it was a joke." Troy said laughing at his friend's reaction.

"So not funny Gabbi!" Chad nudged me and ran off.

"So what are you doing during your free period?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How about you come with me to practice in the gym?" he asked his voice full of hope.

"Okay." I smiled at Troy, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together and we started walking toward the gym. We passed the poster that had a huge picture of Troy on it. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just the fact that your face is huge on that poster." I said pointing at the poster.

Troy blushed and dragged me into the gym. The whole team was standing in the middle of the gym floor. "GUYS!" Troy yelled to the team, the all turned around to face him.

"Hey captain!" one of the team members said.

"So I want you guys to meet someone, Gabriella meet the guys, guys meet Gabriella…my girlfriend." He said motioning to me.

"Oh shit! Captain got himself a girlfriend" one of them said.

"About time." Said another.

"Alright, alright enough with the jokes." Troy said with a wave of the hand, "Okay so onto business, some of you already know and some of you don't Kyle is off the team." Murmurs were heard within the group, "It seems all of you know why…so with that said let's start practice." Troy said clapping his hands together.

Troy turned to me "I'm going to get changed for practice…you can sit on the bleachers if you want." I nodded and sat on the bleachers and watched Troy run to the boys locker room to change. I pulled out a book and started reading it, a shadow was cast over the book. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shaky voice.

"I'm here for practice…what about you?" he asked suggestively.

"To watch, but you aren't on the team anymore…you should probably go." I said.

"Says who?" he asked taking a step closer to me as if to challenge me.

"Me" Troy said from behind Kyle. Kyle turned to face Troy and jumped back and knocked into me. "HEY!" Troy grabbed him by the shirt and threw him in the opposite direction of me.

"You ok?" Troy asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said still a little shaken up.

Troy turned his attention back to Kyle, his knuckles were turning white. Troy was trying to keep his anger in check, if he fought Kyle he could get suspended.

"I think it is time that you leave." Troy said to Kyle pointing to the door.

Chad came up beside me, "Hey you ok?" he said putting a protective arm around me like Troy does but in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." I said turning my attention to Chad.

"Did he do anything?" he asked.

"No, Troy came up before he had the chance to." I said.

I heard a commotion from behind me and I turned around saw Troy fighting with Kyle, I ran over to the fight. I heard Chad not far behind me, "I'll get Kyle and you get Troy." He called to me.

I grabbed Troy's arm to pull him back, Troy instantly pulled away from the fight seeing that it was me that was pulling on his arm.

"You can't afford to get in a fight Troy, what the hell were you thinking? You could have got suspended!" I said putting my hand on his chest.

"He started talking about what he wanted to do to you." He said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Sexually." He whispered.

I started charged over to Kyle that was being held by Chad but Troy picked me up and set me down behind him, "You don't need to get suspended either." Troy said sternly.

"Chad, get him out of here." Troy yelled back behind him to Chad.

Chad pulled Kyle towards the gym doors and threw him out and came back to us, "What are we going to do about him captain, he isn't going to quit." Chad said to Troy.

"I've already got something in the works, now let's start practice." Troy said waving over the team.

I walked back over to the bleachers and watched the basketball practice, eventually the bell rang and the team went to go change for the next class. The team came out and talked to me until Troy came out. Troy walked up to me freshly showered and his hair was still wet.

"So it seems the team likes you." Troy said grabbing my waist and walking towards the gym doors.

"Supposedly I'm their favorite out of all your girlfriends." I said with a sly grin.

Troy smiled at me and continued to walk down the hall with him arm around my waist. "So I will see you at lunch right?" he asked letting me go.

"Of course." I said leaning up and kissing him, I ran my hands over his chest. Troy tangled his hands in my hair pulling me closer, he started to get into it so I once again pulled away to tease him.

Troy groaned, "I'll see you at lunch baby." I said walking away and swaying my hips from side to side.

I went to my next class, It passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked to the lunchroom and walked by Troy but Troy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap.

"After school, your mine." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"After school we are going shopping, remember?" I asked him.

"Wow you mean he really is going to take you shopping?" Sharpay asked with her mouth hung open.

"Yes, and I am even buying anything she wants." He said while rubbing my thigh.

"This is a new side of the captain I've never seen." Zeke said poking fun at Troy.

"And we see who has the girlfriend." Troy said. The whole table erupted into laughter and pointed at Zeke.

Everyone was laughing and talking, I joined in every now and then but I mostly sat back and listen to the conversation. As I was sitting on Troy picking some of the food off of his plate when I decided to have a little bit of fun. I reached over the table and reached for my purse that I had earlier sat on the other side of the table. I made sure my butt was in his line of vision, I sat back down making sure I grinded on him while I sat on him.

"If you keep that up I'm going to take you in the middle of the lunchroom." He whispered in my ear.

I took my hand and rubbed his inner thigh, "I don't know what you're talking about babe." I said whispering back at him seductively while slowly grazing my hand across the crotch of his jeans.

Troy picked me up off his lap and set me down. He stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit, I grabbed my purse along the way giggling. As soon as we made it out into the hallway he pushed me against the wall kissing me deeply. Troy's hands found their way to my hips, my hands traveled up his shirt and I started running my fingers over his six-pack. Troy started for my neck when the bell rang, he groaned really loud in frustration.

"Gotta go baby." I said kissing him quickly on the lips and picking up my bag and walking to my next class. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful eventually the end of the day came and it was time for me to go shopping with Troy. The final bell rang and I went to my locker to put all of my books up.

"Hey sexy!" I heard Troy say from behind me.

"Hey hot stuff!" I said turning around to face him with a huge smile on my face.

"So how about we finish off what we started in the hallway." He said suggestively.

"How about you take a cold shower and take me shopping." I said poking fun at him, "So how was your day?"

"Besides getting teased repeatedly by my girlfriend it was ok, I fixed the problem with Kyle." He said smiling.

"That's great! Now let's get to shopping!" I said not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Me and Troy got into his truck and headed toward the mall. We pulled into a parking spot and got out and headed into the mall.

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked.

"Yeah a little bit."

"Let's go to the food court and get some food and then we can go shopping." Troy said putting his hand on my lower back and directing me to the food court. We got in line at a Chinese food stand and got some food and headed to a table.

"Thanks for the food Troy." I said smiling while getting a fork full of fried rice.

"Anything for you babe." He smiled.

We sat at the table talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company, stealing the other's food. I got up and excused myself to go to the bathroom but in the process I ran into Hayley.

"HAYLEY!" I yelled and ran up to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"GABBI!" She yelled back and hugged me back.

"How are you I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever….I miss you!" I whined.

"I'm good…I miss you too!" she smiled at me.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting some stuff for the big party." She said excitedly.

"That's awesome." I said.

"Yeah, well I have to get going. I'll call you later!" she said walking off and waving bye to me.

I went to the bathroom and then headed back to the table. I saw Troy standing up and talking to a group of people, and Troy looked pissed. I walked over to them and went by Troy's side and I saw that he was talking to West High's basketball team.

"Yeah, well we are sending something your way." Greg said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Whatever, I just hope you enjoy Kyle on your team." Troy said menacingly.

"You sent Kyle to West High?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah I told you I was working on getting rid of the problem." He said but not bothering to look at me, his gaze was set on Greg. I looked up at Greg and took in his appearance for the first time since the fight, his nose was broken and his face and bruised all over it. I stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Greg spat at me.

"How's your face feeling?" I asked with a smug smile playing at my lips.

"Good, how's your stomach?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never better." I spat at him.

"Really?" he asked before he went to push in my stomach, I winced in pain. Troy grabbed Greg by the collar of his shirt ready to fight.

"DON'T!" I screamed at Troy, and stepping in between the two and making Troy drop his hold on Greg.

"Why not?" he asked through clenched teeth but not bothering to look in my direction once again.

"Because there a cops here and you both can't get arrested!" I yelled at them sternly.

"Why do you care what happens to him?" Troy asked me, as if questioning my loyalty to him.

"Because she loves it when I screw her and you aren't around." Greg boasted at Troy, even though it wasn't true.

Troy punched Greg in the nose re-breaking it, before things could get out of hand I grabbed Troy and pulled him out of the food court.

"What the hell was that Troy!?" I screamed at him, everybody was staring at us but I didn't care.

"He was talking about you like that, what was I supposed to do…sit there and let him?" he asked pissed off.

"YES YOU WERE! You just fell into his trap Troy, all he has to do is charge you with assault and you are done on the team at school!" I stressed to him. Troy looked at me, he knew I was right. "Next time listen to me." I said walking away from him.

Troy ran up next to me, "I'm sorry Brie, but I already can't stand the asshole and when he started talking about you like that I lost it." he said as an apology.

"Yeah, well let's just hope that he doesn't charge you." I said walking into my favorite store, Lucky Brand Jeans.

I was looking through a rack of clothes when I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind, "I really am sorry baby." Troy whispered seductively and kissing my neck.

My breath got hitched in my throat when he hit my sweet spot, "I-i-it's okay." I stuttered out the best I could.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear while sticking his hands into my back pockets.

"Uh-huh" I said trying to keep my attention on the clothes rack in front of me.

"Good, then I can do this." He said spinning me around and pulling me into an earth shattering kiss. I melted into his body as the environment around me slowly faded away. Troy pulled away and put his forehead against mine and gave me eskimo kisses, "Now pick whatever you want and I will get it for you." He said kissing my forehead.

We went to about five different stores and got a couple of outfits, after I was done Troy took me home.

"You can stay if you want." I said enticing him to stay with me.

"I have to get home." He said pulling me into a hug.

I pouted, "Please."

"I wish I could baby, but I didn't go home last night and I have to finish some stuff up with the Kyle situation." He said kissing my forehead.

"Fine." I said opening to door to my apartment.

Troy pulled me back to him, "I love you…and I will pick you up tomorrow." He said giving me a kiss and then heading to his truck.

I sat on the couch re-playing the events at the mall.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah, well we are sending something your way." Greg said with an evil smirk on his face._

_End Flashback_

I wonder what he means. I put all my new clothes up and got ready for bed awaiting tomorrow.

**AN: This chapter was a little hard to write, I got stuck at some points. So who thinks they know what the "something" is? Also I want to know if you want more fluff or if you want to get on with the story. Do you like how troyella is all cutesy? Well tell me what you think of the chapter and all that good stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I got up and took a shower, my bruises were looking a lot better on my stomach. I got dressed and was waiting for Troy to come pick me up for school. I heard Troy honk the horn of his truck outside. I grabbed my bag and ran out to meet him. I got into the truck.

Troy leaned over and kissed me, "Morning baby."

"Morning." I said buckling me seatbelt.

"So I was thinking after school you could meet the gang." Troy said looking at me for an answer.

"I thought I did yesterday." I said.

"No, that was the team…the gang is my closest friends and their girlfriends or boyfriends." He said smiling at me.

"Oh, ok…yeah sure." I said, I really didn't understand Troy sometimes…but I love him anyways.

The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence. We pulled into the parking space and got out. We got to homeroom and listened to Ms. Darbus rant and rave about how evil cell phones are. Soon the bell rang and it was time for free period. Me and Troy made our way into the hallway.

"You coming with me?" Troy asked while draping his arm over my shoulder.

"What's in it for me?" I asked smirking.

"Whatever you want baby, as long as it isn't shopping. You broke me yesterday." He said while chuckling.

"Hey, you said I could. I can return it i-"

"Brie, I was kidding. You're worth it." he kissed me on the temple as we walked to the gym, I noticed there was a group of girls in the gym.

"Troy, who are they?" I asked pointing to the group of girls.

"Oh, that's the teams girlfriends…they come to practice sometimes, why don't you go talk to them." Troy pushed me towards the group.

"What if they hate me Troy. To some people I'm still a knight." I wasn't sure if I wanted to put myself in that type of situation.

"Babe you will be fine. Now I have to go change, I'll talk to you after practice ok. I love you." He kissed me softly and ran to the locker room.

"Hey Gabi!" someone called from the group of girls, I turned to see Sharpay waving me over. I walked over to the group and sat on the last bleacher away from everyone.

"Hey Sharpay." I said shyly.

"Girls this is Gabriella Montez." Sharpay introduced me to everyone, I got some stares and I got some smiles.

"Gabbi." One girl said spitefully. I looked up to see Mandy, East High cheer captain.

"Mandy." I matched her tone.

"So I wanted to introduce you to everyone," Sharpay said, "This is Taylor, she is dating Chad. This is Kelsi, she is dating Jason." I heard Sharpay go down the line but I noticed she didn't say who she was dating.

"Who are you dating?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed, "Zeke." She said with a wave of the hand.

"He's really sweet Sharpay, you picked a great guy." I said with a genuine smile, everyone looked at me weirdly.

"So, anyways. Which one is yours?" Mandy asked.

"Ummm, Troy." I said uneasily. Mandy scoffed.

"Yeah right. Troy hasn't dated anyone since me!" she said smugly.

"Why are you here? You aren't even dating anyone on the team." I said with an attitude.

"I am too. I'm with Kyle." She spat at me.

"Kyle isn't on the team anymore." I stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked me.

"Troy kicked him off the team." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Why would he do that?" she asked not believing what I was saying.

"Because he came on to me when I told him not to." I said defensively.

"You lying bitch!" Mandy yelled at me, "Just like you are lying about you and Troy!"

"I'm not lying." I said keeping my cool.

"It's true Mandy, they are together." Sharpay said, all the other girls were sitting back watching Mandy make a fool of herself.

"You believe her lies?" Mandy scoffed.

"I'm not lying." I said with no emotion evident in my voice, it was fun watching Mandy squirm.

"YES YOU ARE!" she screamed, it echoed through the gym. All the guys quit dribbling the balls and stood there to see if there would be a fight or something.

"Why would I lie? If I was lying, why would I be in here?" I challenged her.

"Because you are trying to be something you're not…ME!" I actually busted out laughing when she said this, I couldn't hold back my laughs.

"Why do you care?" I asked between my laughs.

"Because-" She was interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Troy came up beside me, looking at Mandy and then looking at me.

"Mandy…do you want to take this one?" I asked with a smirk.

"Are you dating her?" Mandy yelled at him.

"Umm…yeah." Troy said looking at her like she was crazy.

"How long?" she gasped.

"Over a year." He said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You broke up with me over a year ago!" she yelled at him but that changed into a smug smile, "So that means your nothing but a rebound."

"Mandy, shut up!" Troy demanded.

"No! That's all she is!" Mandy yelled at him.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" He screamed at her.

"PROVE IT!" she screamed back at him.

Troy took my hand and took his championship ring (AN: I know in the flashback when she was in the lake it was his class ring, well I'm changing it to a championship ring) off of his finger and put it on mine, everybody in the gym gasped. Mandy screamed and stormed out of the gym. All the girls were looking at me with their mouths wide open and the guys were the same way.

"Hey I got to get back to practice, but are you ok?" Troy asked me running his finger over my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile, Troy kissed me sweetly and then went over to the guys. All the guys were crowded around Troy freaking out about something.

"OH MY GOD GABBI!" Sharpay screamed, I whipped my head in her direction.

"What?" I asked somewhat jumpy from her outburst.

"He gave you his championship ring!" she squealed.

"Yeah, he did." I said, why was she freaking out over this. It's just a ring.

"You don't get it do you?" Taylor asked.

"No, not really." I said quietly while sitting back down on the bleachers.

"When the guys won their first championship as a team they were given the rings by the coach. The boys agreed that they would give their championship ring to the girl they see themselves growing old with. Well that is the short and simple version." Taylor said.

I was shocked, I didn't know that. When we broke up I just gave it back to him like it wasn't anything, no wonder he was so pissed at me. I sat there watching Troy practice with a smile on my face, but I came back to reality.

"So do any of you have a ring?" I asked.

"None of us have one, you're the first girl in all of East High to get one." Sharpay said with a huge smile, "You don't have to worry about anyone messing with you."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Everyone knows you don't mess with Troy and his girl, but now that you have his ring. NO ONE will mess with you, this is pretty much a warning to any guy that if they so much as look at you they have to deal with Troy." Sharpay said giggling.

"Wow, so is everyone afraid of Troy?" I asked.

"Pretty much, before you came along Troy was really different." A girl said from the back, I can't remember her name. The girls from the group gradually started leaving the gym with their boyfriends, it was only me, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember the guy that was in the coma this past year-"

"Hey ladies!" Chad came up and interrupted Sharpay, "Congrats on the ring Gabbi." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Chad."

"I told him if he ever hurt you that I would kill him, so tell me if he does anything wrong." He said being completely serious.

"I think I can keep Troy in line." I said laughing.

"With that right hook I believe so." Zeke came up to the group laughing.

The girls looked at me with raised eyebrows but I shrugged it off, "Where is Troy?"

"He is still in the locker room, everyone else has already left. Ready to go Tay?"

"Yeah." Taylor said, I was the only one left in the gym after they left.

I headed toward the locker room and opened the door to let myself in, I rounded the corner. I saw Troy in nothing but boxers, _DA__YUM_ I thought I might have a little fun with this, I ran back and locked the locker room door. I stripped down to my underwear and bra, I walked back to where Troy was and cleared my throat. Troy spun around and his jaw dropped.

"What a-a-are you doing?" he asked barely able to speak.

"Well I didn't think it would be fair for me to have clothes on and you only be in boxers." I said as innocently as I could.

Troy smiled, "You're right that wouldn't be fair." He made his way over to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, his hands were rested on my lower back. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I tangled my fingers in his hair. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance I happily accepted.

I pulled away, "I love you Troy." I looked into his eyes showing him that I was completely honest.

"I love you too Brie." He replied in a husky voice returning my gaze of complete honesty.

I pulled Troy in for another kiss but was interrupted by the bell. Troy groaned and put his clothes on while I put mine back on. We walked out of the locker room holding hands.

"What you did back there was totally hot." He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I said putting my hand in his back pocket. I started fiddling with the ring Troy gave me, "Do you really mean it Troy?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused, I showed him the ring on my finger. He smiled, "Yeah I do, how did you know about the meaning?"

"The girls decided to explain it to me." I smiled slightly, "and just so you know I feel the same way."

"Good, because you're stuck with me." He said kissing my temple.

We separated in the hall and headed off to our other classes, I got into my next class and everyone was staring at me. I noticed everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of my hands so I put them under my desk in my lap. The rest of the day was pretty boring, even lunch. Eventually the end of the day came and it was time to go home, well sorta. I walked to my locker and put all my stuff inside, I waited for Troy.

"Hey baby…you ready to go?" he asked overly excited.

"Yeah. Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Ok, so technically I have never let the whole gang meet one of my girlfriends." He said quickly while pulling me out the door, I swear it was like a little kid running after the ice cream truck. We got into his truck and drove to his house, it felt weird because the last time I was there was when I broke up with Troy. We pull into his driveway and get out of the truck and head inside. Troy starts up the stair and heads towards his room, he turns to look at me.

"You wanna come?" he asked.

"No, I'm ok." I said while shaking my head.

I was waiting in his living room for him to come back down, after a couple of minutes he came back down in a completely different outfit.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I asked jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

"You baby." He pulled me close and kissed me.

"I'm more impressed with you in boxers." I smirked at him.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, "I got to get that." He said planting a kiss firmly on my lips and headed to the door and opened it to reveal a whole group of people. Everybody made their way into the living room and sat down on the furniture. I had already met most of his friends, their were only a few I didn't know.

"Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy said with a huge smile gracing his face.

"Hey." I said in a small voice.

"So you know everyone except for Martha and Ryan." He said pointing to the blonde boy that is in my homeroom and a girl that I had never seen before.

Everyone started talking and I mingled with everyone. I got along with everyone and I was very happy that I was making so many friends at East High and that they didn't care that I was from West High. The doorbell rang and everyone seemed to be preoccupied.

"Hey Brie will you get that for me? It is supposed to be the new player on the team for the trade of Kyle." he yelled from the kitchen, he was grabbing food and drinks to bring everyone.

"Yeah sure." I yelled back and got up out of the lazy boy that I was sitting in and headed toward the front door. I opened the door slowly and the person on the other side made me freeze, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. I eventually found my voice, "W-w-wyatt?" I squeaked.

"Hey Wyatt! Welcome to the team!" Troy said coming up behind me and shaking his hand.

I spun around to look at Troy, "He is on the team?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Yeah, the coach said he would trade Wyatt for Kyle." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

That bastard the coach knew what happened, the whole team did this on purpose. "I've got all the paperwork you need to fill out in my dad's office, come on in." Troy said opening the door wider allowing Wyatt to come in.

I was rooted to the same spot where I opened the door, I couldn't move I was just so shocked. Chad came up behind me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked with concern.

I nodded my head but still remained silent, "Gabbi, don't lie to me." Chad said eyeing me.

I pulled outside on the porch away from everyone else. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Remember my ex that I told you about." I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah the one that-"

"Yeah that one," I said cutting him off "Well he's your new team mate." I said with a shaky voice.

"WHAT!?" Chad screamed.

**AN: Okay so Wyatt was the something that West High was sending her way…I bet you didn't see that one coming. How do you think everything is going to pan ****out.**** REMEMBER TO REVIEW, THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ok so I am here to clear some things up, first Wyatt is her latest ex. He slipped her a date rape drug and took advantage of her at a party. Second, it seems there was a rumor going around that I was changing this stories rating to M…I was thinking about it but never told anyone. Do you want it M? if so do you want graphic scenes. Any other questions please review or PM me and ask. Thanks for the support.**** I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought it was a good place to end it.**

"Could you scream it louder I do think Troy heard you!" I hissed at him.

"He deserves to know!" he shouted back at me.

"He can't know!" I stressed to chad.

"Why not?"

"Greg did this to get to me, I can't let him win!" I said as my eyes started watering.

"You're putting way to much stress on yourself Gabbi." He said rubbing my arms.

"Can I tell you something in confidence?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Yeah of course."

"They aren't going to stop till they get me." I whispered and the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Gabbi." He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not even sure Wyatt will even try anything, so promise me you won't tell Troy." I said in between sobs.

"I don't want to, but I will. But promise me that as soon as he does something you tell me and we will figure something out…ok?" he asked pulling my chin to look at him. While I was nodding in response the front door opened and Troy emerged with Wyatt following behind him.

"Bye man, see you at practice." Troy yelled to the retreating Wyatt. As he said that I buried my face in Chad's chest so Wyatt couldn't see my face, but I could tell that Chad was glaring at him.

"Hey what's going on?" I could hear the concerned voice of Troy coming from behind me. I pulled away and looked Chad in the eyes, my tear stained face would give away that something was wrong.

"I asked her about something that happened at the lake. I didn't realize that it would upset her. Sorry man." I heard Chad take the blame, I knew and he knew that Troy would be pissed that he supposedly brought up the lake.

Troy turned me around to face him, "Aww baby come here." He pulled me into a hug.

"Why did you have to bring it up?" I heard Troy hiss at Chad. I detached myself from Troy's embrace.

"Troy it's ok. Chad helped me realize something." I said looking Troy in the eyes.

"What's that?" curiosity obviously got the best of him.

"How much I love you." I said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too." He said sweeping down and giving me a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna head home." I said pulling out of Troy's embrace.

"Ok, just let me get my keys." Troy said running into the house, moments later he had his keys in hand ready to go.

"Troy your friends are over, I'll just walk." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Brie it's a couple of miles to your apartment." He stressed to me.

"It's ok, I need to clear my head anyways." I said with a wave of the hand. I could tell Troy really didn't want me too.

"Call Troy when you get home." Chad said, I could tell he meant to call him too. I'm sure he is freaking out about Wyatt.

"I will, bye guys. Tell everyone else I said bye and that it was great to meet him." I said giving Chad a hug and Troy a kiss and walking to Troy's truck to grab my bag out of his tailgate and headed down the sidewalk in the direction on my apartment. I was walking for about 30 minutes when a car slowed down beside me and rolled down the window, I turned my head to the side slightly to see who it was. The person that I was looking back at me stopped me in my tracks. They stopped the car and got out and stood right in front of me.

"Hey Gabbi." Wyatt said seductively towards me, I took a step backwards to make more room between us.

"Go away Wyatt." My voice trembled, I'm not afraid of a lot of people but Wyatt I am afraid of because I know what he can do because he has already done it.

"No." He said sternly.

"What do you want?" I asked hanging my head.

"You." he said stepping toward me.

I reached in my back pocket and pressed the send button on my cell phone, hoping whoever the last person I talked to or called would help me if something were to happen.

"You can't do anything were on the street corner of Higgins!" I yelled at him, hoping that the person that was on the other end of my cell could hear me and help me.

"I don't care who sees, I will take it from you if I have to!" he yelled back at me.

"Haven't you taken enough from me? You've made my life a living hell!" I started shaking from fear and emotions.

"I haven't even started to begin making your life a living hell." He threatened towards me.

"What is there left to take?" I screamed at him with tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Your happiness, golden boys happiness, everything I could imagine I plan on taking from you, you fucking traitor!" he glared while pointing his finger at me.

"I won't let you!" I screamed back at him.

"Let this be a warning. If you tell anyone what happened between us, past and present, or try to stop me from doing anything I will tell Greg to press the charges on Troy and I will tell everyone that you murdered Brad." Wyatt punched me in the stomach after his little speech, "don't even try and test me bitch!" he spat at me and turned around and got in his car and drove off leaving me clutching my stomach on the ground. It didn't hurt when he punched me I was just too afraid to get back up. I heard the sound of screeching tires and a slamming door and with in the second I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Gabbi did he do anything?" Chad asked frantically.

"He just punched me." I said lifting my head up to meet his gaze, "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"I kept it on speaker while I was driving, so everything." I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"He has taken so much from me, I can't let him take anything else." I started sobbing.

"What all has he taken besides your virginity?" he asked carefully.

I was about to tell Chad something I hadn't told anyone, not even Hayley. "After the party and Wyatt raped me I started to feel sick a lot and then I was late so I decided to take a test, the test came out positive," I tried to stay strong but my voice started cracking and I started crying harder, "I went to Wyatt to tell him about the baby, h-he got so mad…h-h-he pu-punched me in the stomach repeatedly." I was shaking uncontrollably. "H-h-he kill-killed my baby." I collapsed in Chad's arms sobbing.

Chad just rubbed my back and let me cry, which is exactly what I needed. After I had calmed down I met Chad's gaze, "Chad he has taken so much from me, I can't let him take anything else." I said trying to get control of my shaky voice.

"I promise you that I won't let him take anything else from you Gabbi." He looked me in the eyes telling me that he was completely serious, "Tomorrow we are going to let the team in on the past relationship of you and Wyatt, without Troy knowing of course, so someone can be there if you need it if I'm not around."

"Chad you heard what he said no one can know." I started slowly freaking out.

"He won't know I promise, it's either this or we tell Troy."

"Fine. You are so good to me Chad, what would I do without you?" I pulled him into a hug.

"You're like a sister to me, I don't want anything to happen to you. It is funny that we used to hate each other though." He said with a chuckle.

"Only because of the rivalry." I reassured him.

"True, now come on let's get you home. I will probably get questioned when I get back to Troy's house." He said pulling me up off the ground and leading me to his explorer.

"What are you going to use as an excuse?"

"I don't know I will think of something though, I was Taylor's ride." He said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Chad I don't want her to think something is going on between us, maybe you should enlighten her on the situation." I said giving Chad a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's good for you Chad. I don't want you to screw it up, but make sure she knows that she can't tell Troy." I said as he pulled into a parking space outside my apartment.

"Thanks again Chad…for everything." I said pulling him into another hug.

"No problem and be careful." He said handing me my bag. I got out of his explorer and made my way into my apartment. I was so exhausted with everything that had happened today, I laid down on the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to pounding on my front door. "What the hell?" I asked myself as I pushed up off the couch and made my way to the door and opened it. There stood a frantic looking Troy.

"BRIE! I was so worried about you." He said pushing past me.

"Why?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Because you never called me." He said starting to calm down.

Then the realization hit me, "OH! I'm so sorry Troy, I got home and I was so tired. It completely slipped my mind." I said frantically, I felt so bad making Troy worry like that.

He sighed, "As long as you are safe and nothing happened." He said pulling me into a hug, I felt a twinge of guilt and he said that. I wish I could tell him about everything, but I can't.

"I'm fine." I whispered reassuring Troy, but in reality I was mainly reassuring myself.


	11. Chapter 11

After Troy came to check on me I sent him home reassuring him that I was fine. I went to my bedroom and got dressed in my pajamas and got in bed to go to sleep.

_I grabbed the drink that Wyatt was handing me out of his hand and took a gulp of it, I was so thirsty. All the dancing was making me parched._

_"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Wyatt asked putting his arm around me. I was starting to feel a little dizzy._

_"Not so good." I put my hand up to my forehead trying to make the room stop spinning._

_"Let's take you upstairs to a room and you can lay down." He forcefully shoved me in the direction of the stairs, I started stumbling and my legs gave out from underneath me. Wyatt scooped me up bridal style with a huge grin on his face. We reached a room and he laid me down on the bed and locked the door and came back over to me. I tried to get up off the bed but my body felt weighted down, I could__n't__ move it was even becoming hard to breathe._

_"What's wrong with me?" I managed to get out, but it took all of my energy._

_"__I just gave you a little something to relax." He stroked my face and kissed me forcefully._

_I was so dizzy that it was hard to concentrate on what was happening__"What did you give me?" I managed to slur out after he had quit kissing me._

_"GHB" he smirked and kissed me forcefully again and took off my shirt, I wanted to stop him but I was unable to move._

_"stop" I whispered with tears rolling to the sides of my face._

_Wyatt ignored me and kept going he managed to get my pants off and he took of my underwear, he leaned down, "I always get what I want." He __whispered roughly in my ear before__ he entered me forcefully._

I shot up in my bed sweating profusely. My heart was racing and I felt like I could breathe, I managed to stumble to the bathroom and grab my prescription bottle with my anti-panic attack medicine, I downed two tablets and collapsed on the floor in my bathroom. Why did he have to come back into my life, it took me forever to make the nightmares from that night disappear. I picked myself up off the floor and headed into the living room and grabbed my phone. I started scrolling through the contacts, I came to Troy's name. I really wanted to talk to him, but if I called him it might make him worry and it might give something away. I placed my phone back down and headed back to my bedroom, I got in bed and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally overtook me.

I woke up and looked at the clock and got in the shower to get ready for school, after I was showered and changed I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab some food.

"Shit, I need to go grocery shopping." I said closing the door of the fridge; I guess I would just have to wait for lunch till I could eat. I sat on my couch waiting for Troy to come pick me up. I heard Troy honk his horn from outside. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door locking it on my way out. I got into Troy's truck.

"Hey baby." He said leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." I said in a monotone voice, last night's nightmare was still so fresh in my memory and I just wanted it to go away.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while pulling out onto the road.

"Yeah I'm fine, I didn't sleep well."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Nightmares." I whispered, shuddering at the thought of reliving that experience.

"I'm sorry you're still having nightmares about the lake." He said giving my thigh a squeeze.

"Yeah, the lake." I couldn't believe I told him about the nightmares at least he thought they were about the lake. The rest of the way to school I was quiet and looked out the window, I just needed to get the team on my side and then everything can go back to normal. Troy pulled into his parking space and turned his truck off.

"Hey are you sure you're ok?" he asked stroking my cheek.

"Yeah." I gave him the fakest smile I could muster. I knew that Troy could tell I was lying so I just grabbed his hand and started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"I gotta go to my locker, I'll see you in homeroom ok." He kissed my cheek and headed off in the direction of his locker.

I reached my locker and put in my combination, I put in the books that I wouldn't need and got out the ones that I would. As I shut my locker I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I screamed and spun around to see Chad.

"CHAD! Don't do that, you scared the bejesus out of me!" I scolded him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to let you know that the team is going to meet early in the gym for free period so we can tell them without Troy or Wyatt knowing." He whispered in a calming tone.

I nodded my head in response, I was just hoping that everything would turn out okay and that everything would go back to normal. Chad walked with me to homeroom and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and sat down in my assigned seat waiting for Ms. Darbus to start her rant on theatre.

"Attention class I would like to introduce a new student Wyatt Sanchez." Ms. Darbus said pointing to Wyatt, I seriously felt all the color from my face drain.

"Miss Montez raise your hand." I raised my shaking hand just above my head, "Miss Montez will show you around after this class, and you can take the seat right behind her." She said to Wyatt. I could see the smug look on his face, I turned to look at Chad and he was furious. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, I whipped my head around to see Taylor.

"Chad told me, are you going to be ok?" she whispered to me, I slowly nodded my head and returned my attention back to Wyatt as he passed me and sat right behind me.

He leaned up close to my ear, "recuerde lo que dije" **[remember what I said** he squeezed my shoulder really hard and sat back in his desk, my eyes were watering from the pain of his squeeze. The bell rang and I shot out of my seat and met Troy in the hallway.

"Hey come to the gym after you get done showing Wyatt around." He gave me a sweet kiss and headed to the gym.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked me from behind.

"I'm not showing you around you can find someone else." I stalked off in the direction of the gym, I entered and saw the team gathered around Chad.

"Everyone got it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Everyone murmured, everyone saw me and I could see the protectiveness in their eyes.

"I'm guessing you told them?" I asked Chad in a small voice.

"Yeah, you weren't here and I didn't know when you would be done with Wyatt." He said.

"It cool." I turned to the team, "Troy can't know and neither can Wyatt and you can't act any different because Wyatt will figure it out." I stressed to them, they all nodded their head in understanding.

Chad pulled me off to the side, "What did he say to you in homeroom?" he asked quietly.

"He told me to remember what he said." I said looking at the ground.

The door to the locker room flew open. "Why isn't anyone changed for practice?" I turned to see Troy's father, Coach Bolton.

Chad spun around, "Welcome back coach!" he yelled.

"Chad quit sucking up and get changed!" he yelled pointing to the locker room door from which Troy was now emerging.

The whole team ran into the locker room to get changed while Troy made his way over to me and kissed me.

"TROY!" his dad screamed from behind him, Troy spun around. "WHAT!?" he yelled back.

His father started making his way over to us, "Troy I'll see you at lunch." I said turning around, but Troy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Stay." He whispered lightly entwining our fingers together.

"You know your girlfriends aren't all-" he trailed off, "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked me with venom dripping in his voice.

"I-I-I" I tried to find words but for some reason the only thing going through my mind was getting the hell out of here.

"You need to leave and go back to West High." He spat at me.

"DAD!" Troy yelled at his dad and got in front of me to protect me, "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"WHY? SHE'S THE ENEMY!" he yelled in response.

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Troy screamed back at him.

Troy's father looked like he was about to blow up, "Son, she's only using you." He said through clenched teeth.

"No she's not." Troy responded.

"In the end she is going to fuck you over, mark my words." Coach Bolton glared at me, I wiggled out of Troy's grasp and grabbed my bag and ran out of the gym with tears cascading down my face.

"BRIE!" I heard Troy call from behind me, "BRIE STOP!"

I stopped running and turned to face him. He caught up to me and pulled me into a hug, "Don't listen to what he says, he's an asshole!" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away, "You should probably get back to practice before you get in trouble." I said while wiping my tears away.

"Screw practice." Troy said pulling me closer and kissing me sweetly. He pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria and pushed me to go up a set of stairs I have never noticed before, we walked up and I saw a breathtaking view of the mountain side behind the school.

Troy pulled me toward a bench and pulled me into his lap, "I love you Brie and nothing is going to change that, so please don't listen to what my dad said." He said caressing my face. I nodded my head, he pulled my face to look at him, "What would you call this?" he asked indicating our relationship.

"amor verdadero." I said quietly.

"what does that mean?" he asked quietly.

"True love." I whispered back.

"Exactly, so nobody and nothing can break us apart." He caressed my cheek and pulled me into an earth stopping kiss. The bell rang so Troy grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs to the hallway.

"Hey Troy." The whole team came up to us as soon as we made it to the hallway.

"Hey guys." Troy looked around the group, "Where is Wyatt?" he asked the team, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Wyatt, I jumped out of my skin and backed into Troy. Wyatt started laughing.

"You ok?" Troy leaned down and whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head in response but I kept my eyes on Wyatt. "So I hear coach is pretty pissed about you and Brie dating." I felt Troy tense up, I couldn't tell if it was because he called me Brie or if it was because the comment about his dad. I looked at the team and saw they shared a wide eyed look and kept looking between Troy and Wyatt.

"Wyatt, I know that you're new here so I will tell you this once. I am the only person that can call her Brie, to you she's Gabbi or Gabriella." Troy said sternly.

Wyatt threw his hands up in defense, "Sorry man I didn't know." He was such a filthy liar, everyone knew that he was the only one that could call me that. Even before we dated he was the only one who could call me that, Troy made that quiet clear.

I put my hand Troy's chest to calm his down, I knew he was trying to entice Troy to fight. "How about I make it up to you by inviting the whole team to a party at my house, bring your girlfriends." Wyatt said.

"Sure." Troy said while nodding his head. I pulled my bag up on my shoulder and brushed past Wyatt while bumping shoulders with him, "tirón" **[jerk** I said only loud enough to where he could hear and he just responded with a wide mischievous smile. I walked to my next class which is chemistry, I took a seat at my lab table and slammed my head on the counter.

"Whoa, I hope I'm not the one that caused that." I snapped my head up to see Wyatt making his way over to my lab table, I saw Zeke out of the corner of my eye grab his stuff and head my way.

"Don't flatter yourself." I spat at him, Wyatt was about to head to the seat right next to me but Zeke sat in the seat and turned to me with his book and notebook.

"Can you help me with the homework from last night." He asked not making eye contact with Wyatt.

"Sure." I took his book and started to explain it, I watched Wyatt find a seat up toward the front of the room. "haga tonterías asno" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" zeke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I just called him a monkey's ass." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"How come you never really speak Spanish?" Zeke asked.

"I normally speak Spanish when I don't want someone to know what I'm saying or when I'm really _really _mad, when I'm mad I don't even know that I am speaking it." I said with a little chuckle.

"Does Troy know that, because that is probably good to know." Zeke replied with a chuckle of his own.

"I don't think Troy has ever seen me that mad, it has only happened once and it was the only other fight I have been in besides the basketball team." I said quietly, I didn't really want to talk about it and I think Zeke got the hint because he dropped it.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Wyatt sat with us at lunch and did nothing but piss me off. The end of the day came and I was waiting by my locker waiting for Troy to hurry up. Troy finally came up behind me giving me a hug.

"You ready to go?" he asked me in a deep scruffy voice that turned me on.

"Yeah." I said whipping around and giving him a passionate kiss.

Troy drove me home and dropped me off at my apartment, I sat at my table and made a list to go grocery shopping because I was officially out of food. I did my homework, I had been home for about an hour when someone knocked on my door. I made my way to the door and opened to see a beat up looking Troy.

"OH MY GOD TROY!" I opened my door farther and pulled him inside, I made him sit on the couch while I went to get the first aid kit, I sat down beside him while I started to nurse his injuries.

"Troy what happened?" I asked while putting ointment on the cut above his eye.

"Me and my dad got into a fight." He replied quietly.

"Over what?" I asked cautiously.

"You." He whispered.

I felt a lump in my throat, I did this to Troy. Once again I hurt Troy.

"It's not your fault so don't even try and pin it on yourself." He said as if reading my mind, "Can I just stay here for a couple of days until things calm down?" he asked me with pleading eyes.

"Of course." I said giving him a kiss, Troy deepened the kiss and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"amor verdadero" he whispered.

My eyes started watering, "amor verdadero" I whispered back and pulled him into another loving kiss.

**AN: ok this chapter wasn't my best or at least I don't think so. REVIEW! I will try to get up a chapter tomorrow if I get 10+ reviews, if not you will have to wait till NEXT Monday because I will be out of town.**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat back taking a look at the damage the fight between him and his dad had done.

I sighed, "So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Troy sighed and laid back against the couch, "I got home and he started screaming at me about dating you…he started bad mouthing you and I lost it. So I hit him. The fight ensued from there." He said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Troy you really need to quit getting in fights." I said trying to get my point across.

"Normally I can keep my cool, but when it comes to you I can't." he looked me in the eyes.

I smiled even though I wasn't too happy about him fighting, "Well I have to go grocery shopping…do you mind giving me a ride to the store?" I asked while picking up my purse.

"Sure." He pushed himself up off the couch and headed to the front door, he opened it for me and we walked out to his car. The drive to the store was a comfortable silence. He pulled into a parking spot and we both got out. We walked hand in hand into the store. I pulled out the list that I had made earlier and started pulling things off the shelf that were on the list while Troy pushed that cart. He kept pushing the cart into my butt.

"Trooooy." I whined.

"What? That wasn't me." He said with a smirk.

"Riiiight." I said rolling my eyes.

The rest of the shopping trip was filled with playful banter towards each other. I looked at the list again and realized that I forgot to get milk.

"Hey Troy I forgot the milk, I'm just going to go grab it and I will be right back." I said walking off after getting an okay from Troy. I walked up to the refrigerator that holds all of the dairy products and opened the door and grabbed a gallon of milk with the latest expiration date. I turned around and saw the West High basketball team surrounding me.

"So how did you like our little present?" Greg asked.

"I can't believe that you would sink that low!" I yelled at him.

"So how did Troy react when he found about Wyatt." He asked slyly.

I just glared at him and tried to walk past him but he grabbed me and threw me against the door of the refrigerator, "ANSWER ME!" he screamed at me. He leaned down to my ear "Or maybe I need to tell him." He whispered harshly. I took the jug of milk I had and slammed it against the side of his face, I sprinted off in the direction of Troy, I heard them running after me so I dropped the milk and ran faster to get to Troy, I finally reached the aisle and turned to run toward Troy. Troy looked at me with a smile but the smile soon faded.

"Hey what's wrong?" he grabbed my arms to help me stop.

I turned to look from where I was running and saw the team turning into the aisle and coming to a complete stop once their eyes landed on Troy. I felt Troy grab me and push me behind him.

"Get the fuck away." Troy spat at them.

The teammates all looked at each other but soon parted to let Greg come up the middle, "Enjoy the peace between you two while it lasts." He said with his resting on the side of his face and glaring at me and with that the team left.

Troy turned to face me, "Are you ok? Did he do anything?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine Troy." I said with a shaken voice, I was too worried about Troy finding out and doing something stupid to Wyatt.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, let's just pay for all of this and get out of here." I said walking toward the checkout lanes.

After we paid and loaded everything into his truck we got in the car and headed back to my apartment. We pulled into a parking spot and grabbed all the groceries and took them inside to start putting them up. I was putting up the last of the groceries when I realized something.

"DAMNIT! I forgot the milk!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Brie it's ok, I'll take you to get some tomorrow." He said coming up behind me and giving me a hug, all of a sudden tears just sprung from my eyes…why did all of this have to happen to me. "Why don't we get ready for bed…I'm sure you're tired." I didn't respond, I just kept a blank look on my face. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom and set me on the bed. He grabbed a shirt and some soffee's from my drawers and came back over to me and pulled my shirt off and replaced it with the shirt that he grabbed from my drawer. He laid me back on the bed gently and pulled my pants off and put the shorts on. While he did this I did nothing but cry. He pulled back the covers and put me on one side while he took off his clothes only leaving his boxers on and climbing in right beside me. He pulled me close and stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

"You ok?" he whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him and shook my head he pulled me close and started whispering sweet things in my ear to calm me down.

_I grabbed the drink that Wyatt was handing me out of his hand and took a gulp of it, I was so thirsty. All the dancing was making me parched._

_"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Wyatt asked putting his arm around me. I was starting to feel a little dizzy._

_"Not so good." I put my hand up to my forehead trying to make the room stop spinning._

_"Let's take you upstairs to a room and you can lay down." He forcefully shoved me in the direction of the stairs, I started stumbling and my legs gave out from underneath me. Wyatt scooped me up bridal style with a huge grin on his face. We reached a room and he laid me down on the bed and locked the door and came back over to me. I tried to get up off the bed but my body felt weighted down, I couldn't move it was even becoming hard to breathe._

_"What's wrong with me?" I managed to get out, but it took all of my energy._

_"I just gave you a little something to relax." He stroked my face and kissed me forcefully._

_I was so dizzy that it was hard to concentrate on what was happening. "What did you give me?" I managed to slur out after he had quit kissing me._

_"GHB" he smirked and kissed me forcefully again and took off my shirt, I wanted to stop him but I was unable to move._

_"stop" I whispered with tears rolling to the sides of my face._

_Wyatt ignored me and kept going he managed to get my pants off and he took of my underwear, he leaned down, "I always get what I want." He whispered roughly in my ear before he entered me forcefully._

I shot up breathing hard and sweating I look over to my right and I saw Troy still sleeping peacefully. I got up out of bed and walked into the living room, I grabbed my phone and walked out the front door to sit on the step right outside the door. I pulled out my phone and I started to scroll through the contacts and came to Chad's name and I pressed send. I put the phone up to my ear and listened to it ring.

_Chad_/**Brie**

_Hello?_

**Hey Chad.**

_Gabbi what are you doing calling me at…3 in the morning?_

**I'm going to tell Troy.**

_Are you sure about this?_

**If I don't someone from WH basketball team will.**

_Ok._

**I want you to be there.**

_WHAT?!_

**I am going to need you there to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…PLEASE chad.**

_Fine! I'm going back to sleep now._

**Thanks Chad. Goodnight.**

_Goodnight_

I hung up the phoneand looked up at the night sky and admired the stars, "So what were you talking to Chad about?" Troy asked taking a seat next to me. I whipped my head to look at him.

"N-n-nothing." I whispered.

"Don't lie to me, what were you talking about?" he asked getting irritated.

"We were just talking." I said looking at the ground.

"From the sound of the end of the conversation it sounded like you are cheating on me." He absent mindedly started making his hands into fists.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm not cheating on you!" I said to him harshly.

"Then tell me what you were talking about." He said losing his patience.

"I can't tell you." I said shaking my head, "at least not yet."

"Whatever!" he stood up and started to walk back into the apartment.

I stood up and turned around to face him, "amor verdadero" I said. Troy stopped at the doorway and turned to look at me.

"You promise you aren't cheating on me?" he asked.

"The lake should tell you your answer to that." I said more harsh than I meant to.

He nodded his head in understanding, "And you promise that you will tell me whatever it is that you two were talking about soon?" he asked again.

"Of course." I said with a small smile.

He smiled back and walked back over to me and kissed me passionately, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. We both fell asleep in each other's arms not long after.

I woke up with Troy's arms wrapped around me. I turned to look at him and was met by his blue eyes.

"Morning." He said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning." I replied.

We both got up and got ready for school. Troy drove us to school and parked in his normal parking spot. We both got out and started toward the entrance of the school. I went to my locker while Troy went to his, I put in my combination and opened it up to have a piece of paper fall out. I bent down to pick it up and read the piece of paper.

**Can't wait until the party ****tonight****. -Wyatt-**

"What the hell!?" I heard Troy say from behind me, I spun around to look at him. Troy's face was bright red.

"Troy-"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Troy brushed past me but I grabbed his arm and made him face me.

"DON'T! don't do anything stupid that is going to get you kicked off the team! Don't fight him!" I yelled sternly at him.

"Fine, but if he touches you. His ass is mine." He said putting his arm around me and closing my locker while leading me to homeroom.

We took our seats and Wyatt sat right behind me, I could see Troy looking back at us every so often. Wyatt leaned up to my ear, "¿Lo dijo usted?" **(Did you tell him)** he whispered harshly in my ear.

"NO!" I spat back at him.

The bell rang and Troy draped his arm over my shoulder and started to lead me to the gym, but I stopped.

"I don't think me going to your practice today is a good idea, considering yesterday's events." I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, my dad had a doctor's appointment today. So will you pleeeease come with me to practice." He asked with a pout that I couldn't deny.

"Fine." I said with a roll of the eyes.

Troy kissed me quickly and steered me towards the gym, I went to sit on the bleachers with the rest of the girlfriends. We watched the guys practice and talked about some girl stuff but my mind was wondering on when I was going to tell Troy about what Wyatt did, I guess that I will have to tell him before the party tonight.

**AN: Hey everyone so here is the chapter. I am so sorry I didn't get it up earlier but I was super busy with packing and stuff. So**** I hope this chapter was good. If you give me 15+ reviews I will try and find a way to update before Monday. I will be out of town Mon-Sun. I will be getting back Sunday and I will post as soon as I get off work. So PLEASE give me long loving reviews and I will make that extra update ****happen! Thank you for all of you that reviewed last time. I loved them all. And I know that the Spanish is off but that is what happens when you use an online translator.**


	13. Chapter 13

I waited for Troy to get done with his shower after practice. I was sitting on the bleachers when the gymnasium doors opened and Coach Bolton walked through them.

"What are you doing in my gym?" he bellowed at me from across the gym.

"I was-"

"She was waiting for me." I heard Troy say from the other side of gym, I turned my head in his direction.

"Get her out." He simply stated while brushing past Troy, bumping shoulders with him harshly.

"Are you ok?" he asked while making his way over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said while nodding my head.

Troy put his arm around me as we walked out into the hallway, we made it to my next class and Troy gave me a kiss and walked off. I walked to the back of the classroom and took my seat at the lab table, not long after Zeke came and sat beside me to keep Wyatt away.

"So how has your day been so far?" Zeke asked me trying to make small talk.

"It has been ok. Wyatt put a note in my locker and Troy read it." I said with a sigh.

"What did it say?" suddenly curious in the whole situation.

"He said he couldn't wait for the party tonight." I said with a sigh.

"Are you going to go?" he asked.

"I have to, if I don't he will think I told. He already asked me today if I did." I said slamming my head on the counter of the lab table, "I don't know how I am going to convince Troy to go."

"Well maybe the team can help." Zeke said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"If you did I would greatly appreciate it." I said with a small smile.

"No problem." He smiled back at me.

The teacher came in the room and started her lesson for the day, I tried to keep my mind on taking notes and the material that she was teaching in the class. I couldn't, the only thing I could do was think about how I was going to tell Troy about everything that has happened between me and Wyatt and how he would react. I mean if he freaked at the note that Wyatt put in my locker I know that he is going to want to kill him, because when I told him about my ex he wanted to know who it was so he could hunt them down and kill them. And now that he is right under his nose and that I didn't tell him from the beginning, Troy is going to be pissed. I just hope Chad keeps his promise and that he will be there.

"The bell rang." Zeke said putting his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Oh…thanks." I said gathering all my stuff and walking out of the room. Me and Zeke walked down the hallway until he saw someone else from the team.

"Walk with Jason and then he will take you to Chad and he will walk with you to lunch until Troy gets there, Troy had to talk to coach before lunch." He said giving me a quick hug and then disappearing into the crowd of students.

I nodded my head and made my way to Jason, but I was interrupted when Wyatt came up to me.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked. I saw Jason starting to make his way over but I gave him an abrupt hand signal to not come over and he stopped and watched the conversation.

"Yeah I did, and you shouldn't do that. What if Troy were to see it?" I asked making a valid point.

I obviously caught him off guard because he looked like he was seriously contemplating the situation, "Well then I guess I would have to fight him…and you know I play dirty." He said with menacing smile.

"Yeah you already proved that." I pulled up my shirt a little bit to show him the faint scar.

"Well I was never one for rules." He said with a smirk.

I slammed Wyatt against the lockers, "That fight hospitalized me because you decided to break the rules and bring a knife into the fight."

"You left me for Troy, you deserved what you got." He hissed at me.

"He wasn't the reason I left you, you were." I hissed at him and started to walk away.

"This isn't over" he said grabbing my wrist, "Your brother isn't here to save you this time."

I turned to briefly glance at Jason and I saw Jason and Chad standing there, I gave Chad a pleading look. He nodded his head.

"Gabbi!" I heard Chad yell from behind me and I turned to look at him, "Are you ready to go to lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said ripping my wrist out of Wyatt's grip and started walking toward Jason and Chad.

Chad put his arm around me, "Are you ok?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, thanks." I said quietly. I couldn't believe that he brought up Michael, it's been 3 years. I hate Wyatt so much, why did he have to come back into my life?

"Hey Jason go ahead and go to lunch I want to talk to Gabbi." He said shooing him away.

"Gabbi, what is really going on?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm scared." I said just as quietly as the first time I spoke.

"About what?" Chad asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Everything." I said walking off and heading to the lunchroom with Chad trailing behind me, I opened the doors to the lunchroom and was met by the buzzing of people talking. I walked to the gang's table and walked over to Troy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Troy I need to talk to you." I said making a swift movement with my eyes from Troy to Chad and then back to Troy.

"What's up?" he asked while turning around to face me.

"It's private." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me, "It has to do with the conversation you overheard last night."

The whole demeanor of Troy changed, his body stiffened and his eyes turned cold and his voice got deeper. "Ok."

"In private." I said looking around the table to see everyone hanging on my every word.

Troy nodded and got up from the table and followed me and Chad out of the lunchroom. We got out into the hall and I turned to look at Troy, he had a worried look on his face. I looked at Chad and he gave me an encouraging smile and nod.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked me nervously.

"I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid." I said with pleading eyes.

"I promise." He said with a nod of the head.

I took a deep breath, "You know my ex that I told you about?" I asked quickly.

Troy flinched when I asked him the question, "Yes." He said through clenched teeth.

"H-h-he" I looked at Chad for support and behind Chad I saw Wyatt leaning against a wall listening to the conversation, "H-h-he came back into town." I chickened out at the last minute. **(AN: And you thought I was going to make it that easy, tisk tisk on you)** Chad bowed his head and shook it back and forth.

"He came back?" Troy asked while subconsciously making his hands into fists

I nodded my head and looked at the floor.

"I don't want you going anywhere alone." He said through clenched teeth, I nodded my head in understanding. I looked up and past Chad and Troy and looked at Wyatt, he had a smirk on his face.

"I have to go." I said in a whisper and ran out of the school. I know that skipping is the last thing I need to do, but I had to get out of there and clear my head. I heard calling out my name telling me to stop but I ignored him and kept running, I didn't know where exactly I was going and I didn't care. I ran for a good thirty minutes and found myself by the cemetery. I looked at the entrance gate and took a deep breath before I entered and started walking the familiar path to the gravesite. I reached the tombstone I had been looking for.

_**Michael Jesus Montez**_

_**1986 - 2004**_

_**A wonderful Son, Brother, and Friend**_

_**May you rest it peace**_

I kneeled in front of the tombstone and ran my fingers over his name while tears where collecting in my eyes. Why did he have to interfere? If he would have just stayed home without coming to look for me he would be alive. It's all my fault that he is gone.

"Hey Michael." I took a deep breath, "I really need you right now, you always had the answers to all of my problems…you were always there for me no matter what. I don't know what to do…I have gotten myself into a mess and I have no idea how to fix it. I wish you were here, I miss you so much hermano." I said while wiping away my tears.

I sat down with my back against the headstone and closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. I awoke to the sound of my ringtone blaring from the ground beside me.

_Brie_Chad_**Troy**_

_"Hello?"_

"Gabbi! Troy has been freak-"

_**"BRIE!"**_

_"Troy?_

_**"Where are you?"**_

_"I'm at the cemetery."_

_**"Don't leave I'm gonna come get you**_." After that was said I heard a dial tone.

I sat back against the tombstone with my head resting on my knees and waited for Troy to get here, within 30 minutes I heard a familiar voice.

"Brie?" Troy asked. I lifted my head to look at him with tears streaming down my face. He came and sat beside me and pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair and just let me cry.

"I know you miss your brother Brie." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I do and it is all my fault." I said bunching his shirt up in my hand.

"It's not your fault, he got jumped. Don't blame it on yourself." He stroked my hair lovingly. I never told anyone what really happened that night, everyone thinks that he was jumped one night. His death is my fault, my mother has never felt the same way about me after that. She blames me as well, that is probably another reason she abandoned me.

"Come on, let's go home." He said pulling me up from the ground.

I nodded my head and he led me over to his truck and opened the door for me and helped me in, he drove us to my apartment. We got out and walked into the apartment.

"So I was thinking to get your mind off of everything we would go to Wyatt's party, but if he touches you or even looks at you inappropriately I will kill him." He said with a smirk.

I nodded my head and walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "You are too good for me." I said with a sigh, he just stroked my cheek. I went into the bedroom to go get dressed, I just grabbed a cute outfit. I was ready with 30 minutes and Troy was ready to go. We left the apartment and headed out to the West side, as soon as we entered the West City limits I tensed up. I knew that if people found out I was over in the west city limits that It would end badly. We pulled up to Wyatt's house within 45 minutes. I got out and just stared at the house, all the unwanted memories came flooding back. I shut my eyes rightly hoping to keep the memories away but it was no use.

"puedo hacer esto" **(I can do this) **I said to myself.

"What did you say?" Troy said coming up behind me.

"Nothing." I dismissed it with a wave of the hand as I started walking towards the front door when Chad and Taylor met up with us half way.

"Hey guys!" Chad said with much enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Troy replied doing their man shake.

We walked up to the front door to ring the doorbell. We waited awhile until finally it opened. I looked up and stared into the eyes of Wyatt's mother. _OH SHIT!_

"Hello Gabriella, I'm guessing you are here for Wyatt's party?" she asked politely. I noticed Troy giving me a questioning glace while Chad and Taylor stared wide eyed at the awkward situation.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." I said with a small smile.

"Well I am going away for the rest of the week so try not to trash the house." She said while waving and leaving.

I stepped inside the house trying to ignore the looks that Troy was trying to give me.

"How did she know you?" Troy finally asked.

"She was on the PTA and I helped her with some of the functions at West High." I said lying through my teeth. Well there was another lie I could add to the list.

"Oh." He said with a shrug, I guess he bought it. Taylor and Chad both sighed in relief.

We walked into the living room where everyone was just hanging out and talking. Troy went to take a seat pulling me into his lap, he gave Wyatt a glare. Everyone started talking about playing a game. The decided game was 'Never Have I Ever'. We decided to add alcohol to the mix, everyone got five shots of vodka and for everything that you have done you have to take a shot. So everyone had their five shots lined up.

"Ok I will start." Kelsi said with a small smile, "Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room." I took a shot feeling it burn on the way down, I looked to see Troy didn't take a shot. Troy eyed me after my shot but his eyes widened even more when he saw Wyatt take a shot. Everyone took a shot but Troy Kelsi and Jason.

"Ok my turn," Chad said, "Never have I ever taken advantage of someone." I shot a glare in Chad's direction but he refused to make eye contact with me. I watched Wyatt take a shot with a smirk on his face.

"My turn?" Troy asked and everyone nodded their head, "Ok never have I ever done drugs." I shot a glare at Wyatt as I took a shot. Everyone started at me considering I was the only one besides Wyatt to take a shot.

"You did drugs?" Troy asked me with surprise in his voice.

"Not by choice." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped at him, I didn't mean to but I wasn't ready to tell him.

I saw Troy recoil from my remark, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just a difficult subject." I said glaring at Wyatt.

"Ok my turn, never have I ever cheated." Taylor said trying to make the awkward situation go away, I saw Troy and Wyatt take a shot.

"usted necesita tomar un disparo." **(You need to take a shot)** Wyatt whispered in my direction.

"yo nunca estafé." **(I never cheated)** I hissed at him. Everyone was looking at us because we were talking in Spanish.

"My turn, never have I ever been an A student." Jason said.

I sighed and took a shot along with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"My turn," Wyatt said with a devious smile, "never have I ever shot anyone."

I felt Troy tense up from underneath me, I kept my death glare on Wyatt as I took a shot. I heard almost everyone gasp except for Taylor, Troy, and Chad.

"My turn, never have I ever stabbed someone." I smiled the same devious smile that Wyatt had smiled before.

Wyatt glared at me and took a shot, everyone gasped except me.

"Looks like you're out." I said harshly.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Troy asked looking between me and Wyatt.

"¿por qué hace no usted lo dice?" **(Why don't you tell him) **Wyatt said with a sadistic smile.

"muérdame" **(Bite me)** I yelled at him.

"multe yo lo dire" **(fine I will tell him)**

"¡Cállese!" I screamed at him.

"What the hell is going on between you two…and start speaking some fucking English!" Troy yelled at us.

"You sure you want to know Troy?" Wyatt asked boastfully.

"usted es intoxicó, usted no sabe lo que usted lo consigue en" **(you'****re drunk, you don't know what you are getting yourself into** I warned him.

"yo lo dire" **(I'm going to tell him)** he said boldly.

"no, hago." **(no, I will)** I said with a sigh.

"Troy." I said turning to face him, "You remember everything I told you about my ex?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "You remember what I told you today in the hallway?" I asked.

He once again nodded his head, "Well that wasn't everything." I said taking a deep breath, I looked at Chad and Chad got up to make sure Troy didn't do anything stupid.

"What do you mean that wasn't everything?" Troy asked with his voice trembling.

"He came to New Mexico, but he also came to East High." I said, Troy tensed up and looked at me telling me to go on.

"And not only did he go-"

"¡Dígalo ya!" **(Tell him already!)** Wyatt yelled at me.

"no se me apresúre." **(Don't rush me!)** I screamed back at him.

"Not only did he go to East High, but he is on the basketball team." I looked at Troy's face and his eyes went wide but soon turned to anger.

"WHO!?" he bellowed.

"That would be me!" Wyatt said raising his hand with a devilish smile on his face.

**AN: I had 22+ reviews so I decided to find a way to update for you all, if I can get more ****(long reviews) ****than that I will update again before Monday**** but I decided to leave you with a cliffy. LONG REVIEWS UPDATE SOONER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks to everyone who left me a review. But I must say these people were my favorite:**

**HSMobsessed23**** – I love the word ****fantasticalicious****, and you did make me smile and it made my day.**

**Zvforever**** – I loved your review and it was the longest. I LOVED all the CAPS.**

**Threedognight**** – no I'm not trying to kill you and I know that it was a bad place to end it, but I promise it will be worth the wait.**

**HSMLUVER218 – I loved your review because of all of your OMG's.**

**Rija**** – I loved your review it was so fantabulous and it made me so happy. I loved your rant, it was great and I hope that this chapter will make up with your freak out. ****Lol**

**I love you all and you totally made my day. Happy Thanksgiving! ****Now on with the chapter.**

Troy launched himself at Wyatt and tackled him to the ground and started throwing punches to his face. Chad ran up to the two wrestling and tried to pull Troy off but was unsuccessful. Zeke and Jason ran to help pull Troy off of Wyatt.

"You should have seen her squirm." Wyatt said while spitting blood out of his mouth.

Chad dropped his hold on Troy and went after Wyatt. Troy got out of Jason and Zeke's hold and went for Wyatt as well. Chad and Troy double teamed Wyatt. I ran up and grabbed Troy's arm and started tugging on it really hard to get him away from the fight, he tried shrugged me off again but his elbow connected with the edge of my eye. I flew back a little bit and put my hand over my eye.

"GABBI!" Chad yelled and ran over to me abandoning his fight with Wyatt.

Troy stopped hitting the unconscious Wyatt and turned to look at what was causing all the commotion. Chad was bent down in front of me, he took my hand and pulled it away from my eye. My eye was already starting to swell.

Chad stood up and stormed over to Troy and slammed him against the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad bellowed at him.

Troy looked from Chad to me. Troy's whole demeanor changed when he saw the state I was in, he turned to look at Chad.

"Did I-"

"Yeah man, you did." Chad said still clearly pissed off.

Troy pushed himself off the wall and started to walk over to me, "Brie?"

I looked up and made eye contact with him, I stood up from my place on the ground. "You promised." I whispered.

"What?" Troy asked.

"YOU PROMISED!" I yelled at him with tears pouring down my face.

"Brie-" he started to plead with me.

"¡Tu prometió que tu no me dolería¡Tu mintió a mí!" **You promised that you wouldn't hurt me! You lied to me!** I screamed at him.

"Brie I can't understand you when you speak Spanish!" he said frantically.

"¡Yo no puedo creer que yo le confié!" **(I can't believe I**** trusted you!**

"Brie calm down…please!" he pleaded with me.

I shook my head at him and started for the door but Troy grabbed my wrist, "¡Bájese de mí!" **get**** off of me!)** I said ripping my wrist from his grasp and walking out the front door. I made it out to the front lawn before I felt someone pull me back.

"dije consigo-" **(I said get-)**I spun around to see Chad, "lo seinto Chad."

"Gabbi you know he didn't mean to do that." Chad said trying to reason with me.

"no se" I sighed trying to get my brain back to speaking English, "I mean…I don't know."

"Gabbi you know that Troy loves you. He didn't mean to hit you like that, he was caught up in trying to kick Wyatt's ass." Chad said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"He crossed a line Chad." I said with a sigh.

"Look you don't have to deal with this now, but will you at least come back inside so we can put ice on your eye." He pleaded with me.

"ok." I said with a nod of the head.

Chad ushered me in the house and we both walked into the living room. I felt everyone staring at me, I tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. I looked to where Wyatt was still unconscious on the floor and to Troy who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked with Chad to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and put it to my eye and walked back into the living room over to where Wyatt was laying. I bent down to check his pulse and it was steady. I saw the outline something in his pocket. I put my hand in his pocket to see what it was, my fingers curled around the object and brought it out of his pocket. I opened my hand to see a knife, the same knife that he used on me. I turned to look at everyone and everyone was eyeing my every move. I put the knife in my pocket and I stood up and walked past Troy, we made eye contact but I broke it and continued walking to get to Chad.

"Chad, can you tell everyone about the lake and explain everything…I just can't do it." I said with my eyes watering.

"Yeah sure." He said with a reassuring smile and headed into the living room.

I stood in the kitchen and started cleaning up all the dishes and cups and alcohol. I wiped everything down and looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked quietly.

"I couldn't relive the lake experience again." He said while looking at the floor, I nodded my head while pressing the ice pack on my eye again.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said barely above a whisper.

"Brie about earlier-"

"Not now Troy." I said holding my hand up. I walked past Troy and went into the living room to hear the end of what happened at the lake.

"Hey guys I think everyone should get home." I said to everyone, everyone nodded in agreement. I said bye to everyone, all the girls have me hugs and said that they didn't think of me any differently…while the guys gave me a hug and left with their girlfriends. I closed the front door and went over to Wyatt's still unconscious body nudged him. He didn't stir. I walked over to Chad.

"Hey Chad take Troy and Taylor outside and I will be there in a bit." I said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Wyatt, even if he is unconscious." He said in a serious voice.

"If I'm not out in five minutes I promise you can come in and check on me." I said while making my way back into the living room.

After I heard the front door close I walked over to Wyatt and kicked him in the stomach, "GET UP!" I yelled at him. I saw Wyatt start stirring and coming in to consciousness. Wyatt started groaning, his eyes eventually met mine. I threw the ice pack on his face.

"You might need that." I snapped at him. Wyatt lifted himself off of the ground and propped himself against the wall, "I told you this would happen."

"It was stupid for you to be alone with me." He said while reaching for his pocket, he groped around in his pocket and the other one.

"Looking for this?" I asked flipping out the blade of the knife.

"You bitch!" he said coming toward me.

"DON'T MOVE!" I said pointing the knife in his direction.

I heard the door open and Troy poked his head in and his eyes went wide, "Brie, let's go!" he called out to me, I turned and gave him a quick nod and turned around to walk to the front door.

"So how does it feel to hold your brother's murder weapon?" he called out to me. I ignored him and kept walking, "I will get you!" he yelled after me. I finally got out the door and met Chad, Taylor and Troy in the front yard. We said our quick goodbyes and Troy and I got into his truck and started on our way home. The ride was an uncomfortable silence, after what felt like years we finally pulled into the parking space at my apartment. We got out headed inside.

"Well I guess I will head home, I'll see you tomorrow Brie." Troy said with his head hung low.

"You can stay Troy." I said turning to him, he smiled, "but your sleeping on the couch." His smiled faltered but quickly recovered and nodded his head. I went into the bedroom and grabbed him a blanket and a pillow and set them on the couch. Troy came up to me with an ice pack and slowly placed it on my eye.

"Brie, I really didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said sincerely.

"I know that Troy, but you did…I just need time to think." I said with a sigh.

"ok." He said heartbroken.

"We aren't broken up I just need to think." I gave him a small reassuring smile and put my hand over his indicating that I had a hold of the ice pack. I walked to the bedroom door but turned around.

"Good night Troy." I said while looking at him make his bed up on the couch.

"Night Brie." He said stopping to give me a smile.

I walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed, I put the knife on my night stand and got in bed and tried to go to sleep. I sat in bed for 2 hours trying to go to sleep but I couldn't all of the day's events kept running through my head, Wyatt's last word's were what stuck out the most. After much attempting I finally gave up trying to sleep, I grabbed the knife and slowly walked out into the living room. Troy was asleep on the couch so I was very quiet in opening the front door, I just needed to be alone so I sat down on my front step and fiddled with the knife in my hand.

_Flashback_

_I was fighting Wyatt so he would let me be and I could finally be happy, I was punching him over and over. Wyatt whipped something out of his pocket and lunged at me, I felt a sharp pain and a burning sensation. I felt the same feeling at least five more times, Wyatt was about to lunge again when Michael tackled him to the ground and started fighting him, I looked at my stomach to see it covered in blood. I looked back at the fight and saw Wyatt go for the knife. I ran over in their direction I saw Wyatt hold up the knife and plunge it into Michael's chest._

_"NOOOOOO!" I screamed running over to Michael as Wyatt ran away. I bent down beside Michael I applied pressure to where Wyatt stabbed him._

_"Michael stay with me!" I said to him, "Please don'__t leave me__ I need you!" tears began to pour down my face. "Why did you have to come?"_

_"I had to protect you." He said taking in deep shallow breaths, he start closing his eyes._

_"NOOO!__ I'm sorry that I got you into this, I shouldn't have agreed to this fight." I said applying more pressure to the wound._

_"Troy is a great guy Ella, don't let him go__…he's worth it__." He said in a whisper while his body started shaking._

_"Please don't leave me Michael." I pleaded._

_"I will always be with you Ella I promise, and you know I never break my…promises." He said the last part in a whisper as his head fell to the side and he quit breathing._

_"NOOOOOO!" I collapsed on top of his body in sobs._

_End Flashback_

"Brie what are you doing out here?" I heard someone ask from behind me, I turned around to face Troy with my tearstained face. "Brie what's wrong?"

I turned my attention back to the knife that I was still fiddling with as the tears continued to pour down my face. "There is so much you don't know about me Troy." I said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" he asked taking a seat beside me.

"I have skeleton's in my closet." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Who doesn't?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Troy I have A LOT of skeleton's." I said looking at him through my tears.

"I don't care, I love you no matter what…amor verdadero." He said cupping my face.

"You promise?" I asked quietly.

"I promise." He said sealing it with a kiss.

"Let's go inside." I said pushing myself off of the step and brushing myself off. We walked into the living room, I grabbed Troy's pillow and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bed room. We both laid on the bed as Troy held me in his arms.

"Hey Brie."

"Yeah Troy?" I asked looking up to meet his gaze.

"What was going on between you and Wyatt when I walked in?" he asked cautiously.

I tensed up. It was now or never that I start having a completely honest relationship with him. "Well I woke Wyatt up when I made Chad take you and Taylor outside. He got up and I told him that I told him this would happen, and he said that I shouldn't have been alone with him. He started searching for the knife that I dug out of his pocket earlier, I pulled it out asking him if that was what he was looking for. He called me a bitch and tried to lunge at me but I whipped the blade out and told him not to move." I said shuddering at the memory.

"Okkkkay, what about what he said when I called you?" he asked quietly.

"You remember when I told you what happened to Michael?"

"Yeah." He said with a slight nod of the head.

"I lied." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" he asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"Michael wasn't jumped he was murdered…by Wyatt." I said the last part in a whisper.

"Why would Wyatt kill your brother?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Troy's body was becoming tense and I noticed his hold on me became tighter.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I said quietly.

"Please tell me Brie, I promise that I won't freak out or overreact or try to go fight someone." He said breathlessly.

"Promise?" I asked with a small hint of a smirk playing at my lips.

"Promise." He said entwining our fingers together.

"Wyatt found out about me and you hanging out while me and him were dating-"

"You were dating Wyatt when we met?" he asked interrupting me.

"Yes, now no interruptions." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He said with a pout, I rolled my eyes in response.

"Ok so he found out, he said that it was either you or him…I chose you. He messed with me for a few weeks until my brother fought with him at school to protect me. Later Wyatt sought me out and told me that we could do one fight, if I won he would let me be and he wouldn't tell anyone about us…but if he won I had to stay with him and not tell anybody anything. We both decided no weapons and a few more other rules. We met at the park one night, I didn't tell Michael about it but he somehow found out. While I was fighting Wyatt he broke the rules, he pulled out his knife and stabbed me 6 times." I could feel Troy getting more tense as I was telling him the story, so I put my hand on his chest to calm him down. "Michael showed up right after that and he tackled Wyatt to the ground, Wyatt stabbed Wyatt in the chest puncturing his heart. I was there with Michael as he died, he told me to not let you go…and that everything I did, even losing him, was worth it just so I could be with you." I said looking into Troy's eyes. There was a silence for a good 15 minutes, Troy looked like he was deep in thought.

"So, once again you got into a fight…because of me." He asked slowly.

"Yeah." I said in a whisper.

"And you lost your brother because of that fight." He asked in the same way as before.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Troy…when I say I would do anything for you, I mean it." I said propping myself up so I could look at him.

"I feel so guilty." He said with a sigh.

"Don't it's not your fault." I said caressing his face.

"Everything bad in your life happens because of me." He said with frustration.

"I love you Troy! If I'm with you I know that Michael will be happy, because I'm happy." I said with a small smile.

"I love you Brie." He said with a kiss.

"I love you too, and I want to spend forever with you." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Forever isn't long enough." He pulled me into a passion filled kiss that made me melt. Kissing Troy and being in his arms made one thing clear. We really have amor verdadero.

**AN: Ok so this is ****deffinately****my ****lest**** favorite chapter, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted. I rewrote it like 3 times and I just couldn't get it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think****, also if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me. Thank you all for the support and I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow. If I can't get 30 reviews I will update tonight. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey everyone, ok the last chapter had like NO reviews. It hurt my feelings but I still decided to post this one. Just remember when you read this chapter that they are all still sorta drunk, Troy and Brie mostly.**

**Hsmgal142 – I tried to PM you back but it was disabled. I would love to. Just email me, my email is in my bio and we can figure everything out from there.**

"So where does this leave us?" Troy asked cautiously.

"Well I think I can forgive you." Troy smiled widely, "But if you do it again I swear I will beat the ever living shit out of you." I said giving him a stern look.

"Yes ma'am." Troy blurted out.

"Good, now let's go to sleep." I said laying down and pulling the covers around me and closing my eyes.

"Hey Brie?" Troy asked after about 5 minutes of laying in silence.

"Yeah?"

"How much have you kept from me?" he asked in a small voice.

I froze on the spot. That was not a question I was expecting, "Ummm."

"So I'm guessing that means a lot." He said with a sigh.

"Look Troy, it's nothing personal."

"Do you not trust me or something?" he asked me, I felt so guilty about not telling him everything.

"No, I do." I quickly.

"Is Chad the only one that knew about Wyatt before I did?" he turned to look at me.

I shifted uncomfortably, I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. "Look Troy it's really late and-"

"Just answer the question Brie." He said sternly.

"No, he wasn't." I said with a sigh.

"Who?"

"The whole basketball team and Taylor." I eyed him waiting for him to blow up. Troy just grabbed his pillow and walked to the door but he turned around.

"One more thing."

"What?" I whispered.

"Is there anything that Chad knows that I don't?" he asked eyeing me.

"Yes." I said in a whisper, Troy walked out of the bedroom slamming the door. I got out of bed and followed him into the living room.

"Troy don't act like this!" I pleaded with him.

"What is so horrible that you can't tell your boyfriend, but you can tell my best friend?" he asked spinning around to face me.

"I can't tell you." I tried explaining to him.

"Then don't, in fact don't talk to me at all." He said turning around to lay on the couch.

"This is the exact reason I don't tell you! You overreact!" I screamed at him.

"I'm overreacting? I just had my girlfriend, the person I want to grow old with, trust everyone but me. You lied to me, you kept a huge secret from me. And you expect me to be okay with that? I've almost lost you Brie, if you keep stuff from me I can't be there to protect you." He yelled at me.

"I don't need you to protect me, I need you to trust me!" I said matching his tone.

"I'll trust you when you trust me." He said pointing to himself.

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed some shoes and put them on. I grabbed my cell and walked out of my room and went to the front door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked from the couch.

"Out, I need to get away from you." I said with tears streaming down my face. I started out the door once again to be pulled back in.

"You stay, I'll leave." He said putting his coat on.

"Troy-"

"No, I don't want you wondering around by yourself at night." He walked out of the house and closed the door. I walked into the bathroom and lifted up my shirt and looked at the six barely visible scars on my hips and lower stomach. I walked back into the living room I passed a picture frame holding my favorite picture of me and Troy, a picture Michael took of Me and Troy on my balcony kissing. Tears started to blind my vision, why did it have to turn out like this. Everything was going fine and then it all took a turn for the worst. I took the picture in my hand and looked at it. _Those days are over._ I threw the picture frame across the room and watched the glass shatter against the wall. After I realized what I did I walked over to the mound of glass on the floor cursing at myself for making a mess, I started to pick it up when a piece cut me. I went toward the kitchen to get the first aid kit when there was a knock at my door, I went to open the door not giving a care what I looked like. I opened it to see Taylor.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" I asked truly surprised.

"Well I was over at Chad's and Troy showed up talking about a fight, so I left and came here figuring you could use someone to talk to." She said with a smile.

I opened the door wider so she could come in. "Gabbi!" she screeched.

"What?"

"Your hand." I looked at my hand and surely enough it was covered in blood, "What happened?"

"Memories." I said under my breath as I walked into the kitchen where the first aid kit was. Taylor took the first aid kit from me and started cleaning the cut and bandaging it.

"You're lucky, if it was any deeper you would have had to get stitches."

"Thanks Tay." I said with a genuine smile.

We made our way into the living room stepping over the mound of glass, I told her that I would pick it up later and to not worry about it. We sat down on the couch and started in on a conversation.

"So what happened?" Taylor asked while sitting up against the arm of the sofa.

"Troy asked if anyone knew about Wyatt before he did, well besides Chad. I said yes and he asked who and I told him the whole team and you." I said looking at the floor feeling guilty.

"How did he react?" Taylor asked, I looked at her with a 'are-you-kidding-me' look, "Sorry…stupid question." She said with a little chuckle.

"I just don't know how to deal with this, he thinks I don't trust him." I said with a sigh.

"Do you?" Taylor asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I do, but the one thing he wants to know I'm not ready to tell him yet. Plus he is pissed because Chad knows and he doesn't." I said getting aggravated.

Taylor just looked at me, I guess she didn't really know what to say, "Thanks for coming Taylor I really appreciate it, but I think I just need to be alone right now." I said looking at her.

She nodded her head in understanding and got up, I walked her to the door and gave her a hug. After she left I sat on the couch and sobbed. I screamed in frustration and threw my phone right by the door and it shattered to pieces just as the front door opened and revealed Troy and Chad. Me and Troy made eye contact but I broke his gaze and pushed myself off of the couch. Troy walked to the bathroom. Chad walked up to me and I completely broke down.

"I can't do it Chad, I can't tell him." I said between sobs while burying my face in his shirt. Chad just hugged me and let me cry.

"He has officially taken everything from me." I whimpered.

"He can only take away what you let him." Chad said pulling away to look at me.

Troy walked into the living room and crashed on the couch. "Whether I want him to or not he has." I said while looking at Troy. Chad left not long after and I walked into my bedroom and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and started to get ready, I walked into the living room hoping that things would be better between me and Troy. I saw the blanket folded on the couch with a note on top.

**Brie**

**I called Chad and he will take you to school, like you said last night I just need time to think.**

**Troy**

I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. Chad came to pick me up and we drove to the school in silence. I into my homeroom class walking past Troy, everyone in the class started whispering. I guess they figured out that me and Troy are fighting. I sat in my seat and had my head down on my desk, I lifted my head up in time to see Wyatt walk through the door. He made his way to his seat behind me. The whole time I couldn't concentrate because I was trying so hard not to punch Wyatt in the face. The bell finally rang I sprinted out of the class with my books. I walked up to my locker because I wasn't able to go this morning, I opened the locker and shoved my books inside when I noticed a note.

**I will take EVERYTHING from you**

I knew who wrote the note, I walked angrily to the gym. I slammed the doors open and walked over to Wyatt and punched him in the face. There was only one other person in the gym besides me and Wyatt. I punched him over and over again, despite his injuries from Chad and Troy from the night before. I tackled him to the ground and continued to fight him. Wyatt threw a couple of punches and the fight was going back and forth, we were both getting pretty banged up. In the distance I heard the screech of shoes on the gym floor running toward us. I felt people starting to pull me off of Wyatt.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed at them trying to get out of their grasp.

I looked over to see half of the team holding Wyatt back and the other half was holding me back with Troy standing in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?" Troy bellowed at Wyatt.

"Ask your fucking girlfriend…she attacked me." He spat at Troy.

Troy turned to me but I ignored him, "That note in my locker!" I yelled at him.

"I plan on fulfilling it!" he yelled back at me.

"NEWS FLASH THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO TAKE! YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING, MY BROTHER, MY BABY AND NOW MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at his completely losing my cool. After I realized what I said I saw Chad's eyes were wide and Troy's face was draining of color.

**AN: ok so I made this chapter shorter and left you with a cliffy and waited to post since I didn't get a lot of reviews last time. Thanks to all of you that did review it meant a lot. **


	16. Chapter 16

The team dropped their hold on me after my outburst. I couldn't believe that I just screamed that to everyone, the one secret no one but Chad knew. The team dropped their hold on me and I turned and ran out of the gym, I didn't know where I was headed but I had to get away from Troy. I was running down the halls blindly, I remembered the rooftop and made that my destination. When I made it to the stairwell leading to the rooftop I quit running. I took a seat on the bench letting everything sink in that had just happened. Everything between me and Troy have been falling apart, we never fought before the lake incident. All of this is causing too much stress on our relationship and if it keeps going like this we are both going to end up heartbroken. I sat on the bench looking out at the scenery thinking everything over for a couple of hours. I skipped every single one of my classes and eventually decided that since it was lunch I would go to the lunchroom. I walked down the stairs and walked to the lunchroom making my way to the table. Chad was the first was to see me and he smiled at me, I gave him a small smile even though smiling was the last thing I wanted to do right now. When I made my way to the table and took my seat beside Troy. The conversation at the table stopped and everyone was looking at me. I pushed myself away from the table and started to walk out of the lunchroom but I was cut off by Mandy and her sidekicks April and Ashley.

"So I heard you and Bolton broke up." Mandy said with a smirk. I looked back and saw the whole lunchroom was watching my every move.

"Why do you care?" I asked spitefully, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with a bitch today.

"I told you, you were nothing but a rebound." She said with a triumphant smile.

"What the hell do you want Mandy?" I asked losing my patience.

"Kyle told me about what you did." She said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe everyone would like to know what happened between you and Brad." She had a menacing smile on my face.

I felt all the color drain from my face, I turned to look at the table and saw that they all shared the same look I did. "You need to shut the hell up." I spat at her.

"I'm sure everyone would love to know." She said with a chuckle.

"Mandy shut your damn mouth!" I heard Sharpay from right behind me, I turned to see Taylor and Sharpay beside me.

"Stay out of this Evan's." Mandy hissed.

"HELL NO!" Sharpay roared at Mandy.

"Don't start a fight you don't plan on finishing." Taylor threatened Mandy.

"Guys, you really don't need to get in this." I whispered to Sharpay and Taylor.

Sharpay and Taylor just ignored me and kept their glare on the girls in front of us.

"Oh I'm going to start a fight alright," she said with a smirk, "OH BOYS!" she called behind her.

The West High basketball team plus Wyatt emerged through the lunchroom doors. _Fuck, this day can't get any worse_.

"Hey Montez!" Greg called me out.

"Lowery." I sneered.

I felt a hand on my lower back, I looked behind me to see Troy and the ENTIRE basketball team backing me up. The tension in the lunchroom was high.

"So how does it feel to have almost all of your big secrets told?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up or there is going to be a repeat of the fountain!" I spat at him. Troy had his hands on my waist holding me back from launching myself at Greg.

Greg glared at me, "East and West at the park at 7:30!" he said leaving with Wyatt, Mandy, and her posse following them out of the lunchroom before I could protest.

I turned to face everyone, "I don't want ya'll there!" I said sternly.

"Gabbi-"

"No, ya'll know everything that I have lost…I can't lose ya'll too." I said getting all emotional.

"Gabbi-"

"CHAD I SAID NO!" I yelled at him.

I realized that we were still in the lunchroom with everyone listening to everything we said, "Look I gotta go, I will see ya'll tomorrow." I said turning and leaving the lunchroom. I walked out of the lunchroom with Troy trailing right behind me, he grabs my arms and spins me around to face him.

"Brie we need to talk." Troy said seriously.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I said looking at the ground.

"Well then when will you talk to me?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Look you can't run away from this Brie."

"I'm not running away!" I snapped at him.

"THEN TALK TO ME!"

"You're the one that needed time to think. So start thinking, because after tonight I'm gone." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started walking home leaving Troy standing in the hallway at school. I walked the 30 minutes until I reached my apartment, I opened the door and walked in to see the whole gang dispersed throughout the living room sitting and talking.

"What are ya'll doing here?" I asked truly confused.

Everyone turned to look at me, Chad made his way up to the front. "We all talked after you left and we decided to go against what you said, we are going to be there tonight…all of us." He said motioning to everyone.

"Guys, I can't lose ya'll." I said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening.

"Well whether you want us there or not we are going to be there, you have been through so much by yourself. We're family, and families stick together." Sharpay said coming and standing by Chad.

"We know what we are getting ourselves into and we wanna be there with you." Zeke said coming and standing by Sharpay and Chad.

"You guys are so sweet. It makes it even harder to leave." I said shaking my head back and forth.

"You can't leave, what about us…what about Troy?" Taylor said the last part in a whisper as she came to stand by Chad.

"Me being here is only putting the people that mean the most to me in danger. As for Troy, we have been through so much. All we ever do is fight and I've already lost him as my boyfriend, I can't lose him as my friend too. By me leaving I'm protecting him." I said with a sigh.

"How many times have I told you I don't need to be protected." Troy said walking towards me as everyone parted to let him through.

"Troy how-"

"I'm going to be there tonight just like everyone else." Troy said coming closer to me.

"Troy I can't lose you, please don't go." I said while crying as he cupped my face in his hands.

"You won't lose me Brie, no matter what happens I will be in here." He said pointing to my heart.

"Please Troy, don't do this." I said with a hiccup, "Plus you still have things to think about." I said lowering my head.

Troy lifted my face to look at him, "There is nothing left to think about." He pulled me into an earth shattering kiss, "I love you Brie. I know you aren't ready to tell me everything and I am ok with that, and I'm sorry I acted the way I did last night. As for today, I was shocked and I didn't know how to react because I didn't want to say the wrong thing. Please forgive me, I wanna be with you Brie, today, forever, and always." He said his eyes glossy.

I gave Troy a watery smile and pulled him into a kiss, everyone behind us erupted in wolf whistles and applause. After we pulled away I saw all the guys had smiles on their faces and the girls were crying.

"Ok, so we need to figure out everything for tonight." Troy said taking control of the room.

"Well Gabbi went to West High, she knows more about them and how they fight." A guy from the back said.

Everyone looked at me waiting for direction, I felt like I was getting ready to suit up and go to war. "Well, they aren't one for rules…so anything you could use in self defense you should bring. Be ready for anything, they play dirty. The guys will try and take on the girls, so guys keep an eye out. They might double team some of you," I said looking at Troy for the last part. "So everyone go do what you need to do. Make sure you tell your parents how much you love them, although I don't think anything drastic will happen I don't want to take any chances…so meet up here at 7." I said as everyone started to make their way out of the house, "Oh and leave Wyatt to me." Everyone looked at me while they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Gabbi-"

"That is the only way I will let you all be there." I said standing my ground.

Everyone reluctantly nodded their head in understanding and left, the only people left were me and Troy.

"Brie are you really going to leave?" Troy asked quietly.

I turned to face Troy and saw him with his head in his hands, "Troy I honestly don't know anymore, I need to."

Troy got up and walked over to me, "Why?"

"I can't let anyone else get hurt." I said with a sigh.

"Please don't leave me Brie, I need you. I've almost lost you once, I'm not going to let it happen again." He said with a determined look on his face.

"You aren't going to lose me, I chose to come back once and I would make the same choice again." I said cupping his face in my hands giving him a light loving kiss.

"What do you mean you had a choice?" Troy asked with curiosity.

"I never told you this because I didn't want you to freak out. But I am going to tell you just so I can prove to you that nothing can break us apart." I took in a deep breath and started telling him about at the lake when I died and how I chose to come back. After I finished Troy had a blank expression, I noticed tears threatening to fall. Troy looked down into my eyes. He leaned down and gave me the most loving and passionate kiss he has ever given me, it was a feeling I had never felt before. We parted and rested our foreheads together.

"Don't ever leave me Brie, I wouldn't be able to live without you. Promise me?" He said with tears falling down the side of his face.

I shared the same tears as Troy, "I promise." As soon as those words left my lips Troy picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed. All of our emotions were pouring into the kisses we were sharing. Troy lead the way into the bedroom closing the door with his foot and leading us over to the bed, he laid me on the bed gently not breaking the kiss. My hands were roaming all over his body, my hands reached the hem of his shirt. I pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Troy did the same with my shirt and my bra, we continued kissing taking in our love for each other with every touch and every kiss. My hands traveled further down to his jeans as I started unbuttoning them, troy put his hand over mine to stop me.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

I nodded my head in response and tried to continue my previous task but Troy wouldn't move his hands, "Brie?"

"I have never been more certain on something in my entire life Troy." I said, he took his hand off of mine and brought his lips back down on mine, after all clothes were shed and Troy and put a condom on. He positioned himself between my legs looking me in the eyes, he bent down near my ear.

"I love you." While saying that we became one.

**(totally skipping all the details this is rate T also if you haven't noticed they haven't had sex before because after what happened with Wyatt she was too afraid and Troy knows this so that is why every time they get close he asks if she is sure.)**

Afterwards we just laid in bed hugging each other never wanting to let go, we both knew that tonight could be the last night we could ever be with each other. We both know our friends don't know the extent of what this fight could lead up to. We both just laid in silence, but I decided to be the first to break it.

"Troy, if something happens to me promise me you will live your life." I said quietly while running my hand over his stomach.

"Brie-"

"Please just promise me." I said with tears spilling out.

Troy pulled me close, "I promise." He said with uneasiness in his voice, "but you have to promise me the same thing." He said looking down at me.

"I promise." I said after much internal debate.

I got up out of the bed and got dressed in my clothes from earlier, Troy did the same.

"What are you doing?" he asked while putting his pants on.

"I need to do something before tonight." I said walking out into the kitchen where the table was at. I grabbed two sheets of paper and two pens and set them on the table. Troy looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm writing a letter, so if anything happens to me I can tell you the things I never had the guts to. And other things like that." I said looking at Troy.

Troy sat down across from me and grabbed the remaining pen and paper, "I want to do this too." He said looking at me.

We both started writing our letters, I looked up to see Troy with tears in his eyes. It was killing me to watch him be like this. I continued writing my letter but eventually broke out into sobs. Troy stopped writing his letter and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and let me cry, we both cried for awhile until we both conjured our composure and continued to finish our letters to each other. I walked to a drawer in the kitchen and grabbed two envelopes. I gave one to Troy and I held on to the other, we sealed them and wrote the others name on it. We exchanged them and both put them where only we could find it. We walked back into the living room. The tension between us was so high. The thought of losing one another was eating away at us. We both sat on the couch holding on to each other waiting for 6:30 to come around. When 6:25 came around Troy got up off the couch and disappeared into the bedroom for a little bit but came back out with a knife in his hand, he handed it to me.

"What are you taking?" I asked with a shaky voice, everything was becoming a reality.

"This." He pulled out a butterfly knife but soon but it back into his pocket.

There was a knock on the door, I walked over to open it to see the whole gang standing before me. Me and Troy made our way outside. Everyone got into a circle and you could feel the emotion and tension coming off of the group.

"Ok so this is it, if you want to back out now there are no hard feelings." Everyone looked between each other but no one moved.

"With that said I want everyone to pray because we could use God on our side tonight." Everyone bowed their head and prayed. Everyone lifted their head up one by one.

"Everyone have something for defense?" I asked, everyone showed me what they had. I looked at them all, I looked at Sharpay's rhinestone encrusted knife and I could help but giggle a little bit.

"Let's head out." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

I turned to Troy and we shared one last kiss before everything went down. We kissed as if it would be the last time we would see each other. We walked hand in hand to Troy's car and got in and drove to the park.

**AN: OMG I got 50 reviews on the last chapter I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you guys realize that this is like a HUGE fight. I am think in about 10 or less chapters that this story will be done. I hope you all like it so far. I enjoy your reviews and ensure you that I am NOT trying to kill you.**


	17. Chapter 17

The ride to the park was silent, the only thing I heard was the tires on the pavement. I looked over at Troy and I could tell he was in deep thought. I gave Troy a reassuring squeeze and he shifted his eyes to look at me for a second.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, I know that it's a stupid question…but I didn't know what else to say.

"Honestly…no." He said with a sigh gripping my hand tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked in a small voice.

"I just don't want another repeat of the lake, I felt so helpless that I couldn't protect you. You went through so much, I just don't want that to happen again." He said his breathing getting heavier.

"Troy, it's ok. I don't blame you for anything. We just have to make sure we are careful." I said rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"Just promise me after this that I can hold you and never let go?" he asked turning to look at me briefly.

"Are you getting all mushy on me?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Troy gave a soft chuckle, "What can I say? You do things to me." he said turning to me and giving me a small smile.

"To answer your question…I wouldn't have it any other way." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the ride was silent and the air seemed to lighten around us. We sat in the car enjoying the others company. I turned to look at Troy taking in all his features, his bright blue eyes which happen to be a gray color right now. I let my eyes travel down his defined jaw line, and lingered on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked turning his face to the side briefly.

"Remembering." I said with watery smile.

Troy pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. After 5 more minutes of driving we arrived at the park. Troy pulled up to the curb and turned off the truck. I started inwardly freaking out. Troy took my chin and made me turn to look at him.

"Remember no matter what happens I will always be with you." He said pulling me into a kiss. That kiss held so much emotion that no words could describe. I kissed back with the same amount of emotion as we both considered this our goodbye kiss. After we parted Troy wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb, we got out of the truck and everyone gathered around us. I looked at everyone all the couples had their arms around their significant others, I kept looking around and noticed that everyone was ready to fight.

"We really are a family." I whispered to myself.

"Ok we want everyone to pair up with someone, kind of like the buddy system, you keep an eye on that person and if they need your help you help them. If the person you are fighting runs off or gets knocked out go help someone who needs it." Troy said taking control of the group.

"If me or Troy tells any of you to get out, take the person you are paired with and run. No looking back, is that understood?" I asked sternly, everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good, let's get this over with." I said my voice cracking a bit. Troy put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. We separated and we all started walking toward the middle of the park. I put my hand over my pocket to make sure I still had Wyatt's knife that Troy handed me earlier. I looked to my left to see everyone paired up with someone, it was mostly couples but some of the guys on the team without girlfriends or their girlfriends didn't come were paired together. As I turned my head to face forward I could see the outline of the West High team on the horizon. My adrenaline started pumping through my veins and we started getting closer. We walked straight up to them with me in front and everyone else behind me, even Troy.

"I didn't think you would show up." Greg cackled menacingly.

"I'm here and ready." I shot back at him.

"I'm ready to get a piece of your ass." Greg said taking a step closer to me.

Troy launched at Greg from behind me and started punching him, soon everyone was in a fight. Wyatt came up to the fight between Greg and Troy and tried to double team Troy, I grabbed Wyatt by the back of the shirt and slammed him to the ground to keep him away from Troy.

"Wow someone has a lot of courage." Wyatt said pushing himself up off the ground but I kicked him and knocked him back down. He grabbed my foot and pulled it out from underneath me, I fell on my back. I looked to my side quickly to see Troy and Greg still fighting with Troy on top at this point, I turned my attention back to Wyatt and kicked him in the face. I pushed myself off of the ground, Wyatt rose up with blood coming out of his nose.

"You bitch!" he lunged at me and punched me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain but brushed it aside and straighten myself up. I ran and tackled Wyatt to the ground and started punching him anywhere and everywhere I could hit. Wyatt grabbed me by the waist and threw me off of him and I landed on the ground and rolled for a bit. By the time I composed myself Wyatt was already standing in front of me reaching in his pocket. _Shit here we go._ I got up quickly and went for the knife in my pocket and pulled it out and flipped it open and pointed it at Wyatt.

"I see you still have your brother's murder weapon." He said with a smirk.

"Soon to be yours." I say trying to sound confident.

Wyatt lunges at me and swipes the blade from left to right catching a small part of my arm in his path. The blade cuts through my skin easily, I look at the cut. It isn't too deep and I might need stitches but nothing too bad. I sling my knife in Wyatt's direction connecting with the side of his face. I cut Wyatt on the cheek and it starts to bleed profusely. I take the opportunity to ram Wyatt in the stomach and slam him against a tree. Wyatt raises his arm and plunges the knife into my side, I scream out in pain and push myself away from him and punch him on the side of his face with the cut. Wyatt falls down to the ground and doesn't move. I look at my side to see the knife still sticking out with blood gushing out of the wound. I leaned against the tree for support. Zeke came running over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I looked at him to see he had blood coming out the side of his mouth.

I turned to the side so he could see the knife sticking out, "Can you pull it out?" I asked clenching my jaw in pain.

Zeke nodded his head, "On the count of three…1…2" he pulled the knife out quickly on two and I screamed in pain again and clutched my side.

I looked back to see who was still fighting Troy was still fighting Greg while Chad was fighting someone. "Zeke go help everyone else I have to help Troy." I said pushing myself off of the tree and heading in Troy's direction. I walked up just as Greg slammed Troy on the ground and started kicking him. I jumped on Greg's back and started trying to choke him. Greg grabbed my arm and threw me over his should so I landed on my back on the ground.

"BRIE!" Troy yelled.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled through clenched teeth as I grabbed my side trying to get the pain to subside. After a few seconds I pushed myself off of the ground, I took a second to look around at everyone. There was a lot of people passed out on the ground, Sharpay was still fighting Mandy while Taylor was fighting April and Kelsi was fighting Ashley. Chad was fighting Kyle while Zeke and Jason were fighting with Jordan a guy from the basketball team. Everyone seemed to be doing ok. I turned back to Greg and Troy, Greg punch Troy and Troy was down for a bit so I jumped in and started punching Greg. I kept punching him but he punched me hard and I fell back to the force, he pulled something from behind him and pointed at me.

"I'm finally going to finish you off." He said pointing the gun at me. Troy got in front of me and pushed me behind him, "Aww Bolton is trying to be a hero."

"Shut up Lowery, you don't need to go this far. Do you want to end up like Jeff?" Troy said keeping his hands on me to make sure I was still behind him.

"If it takes care of either of you…then yes." Greg said with a devious smile. I saw someone from the shadows run up behind Greg and jump on his back and started wrestling with him. Greg pulled the trigger and Troy clutched his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"TROY!" I screamed out, I sat beside him and tried to find where he had been hit.

"Brie-"

"It's okay baby I'm here." I said with tears running down, I found the wound and applied pressure to his shoulder.

"Is he ok?" Chad asked running up.

"Give me your shirt!" I yelled at him, Chad obediently stripped his shirt off and gave it to me. I tied Chad's shirt around his should as tight as I could.

"Brie…it hurts." Troy said closing his eyes tightly with tears spilling out.

"I know-"

Two more shots echoed throughout the park, I whipped my head up to see that whoever was fighting him was completely still. I saw Greg and the rest of West High run off.

"Zeke keep applying pressure." I said getting up.

"Brie." Troy said quietly.

"I'll be right back I promise, I just need to check on that person." I said as I started walking in the direction of the person. I finally reached the person but they were face down, I bent down to turn the person over.

"H-h-hayley?" I whispered as soon as I recognized the face.

"Gabbi?" She whispered.

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I grabbed her hand. I looked her over and saw that she was losing a lot of blood. "CHAD!" I screamed. Chad ran over, "I need you to take Hayley to the hospital like NOW! I'm taking Troy." I said getting up. Chad scooped Hayley up and started running to his car with Taylor not far behind. I ran back to Troy.

"Gabbi your side!" Sharpay yelled.

I looked down at my blood covered shirt and started to realize how much pain I was actually in, "I'm fine. Jason and Zeke I need you to help Troy up." Jason and Zeke pulled Troy up easily. Me and Troy walked to Troy's truck, I grabbed the keys out of his pocket and helped him into the passenger side. I got into the driver seat and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

"Brie you're hurt." Troy said faintly.

"Shhh! Troy don't talk, we are almost there." I said as tears ran down my face.

After 10 minutes I pulled up to the hospital and helped Troy out and into the lobby and I walked up to the desk. "My boyfriend has been shot." I said trying to keep my composure. The nurse ran around the desk and put Troy in a wheel chair and wheeled him to the ER. I turned around to go wait in the waiting room but the pain from my side shot up my body. A nurse came out and looked at me.

"Honey what happened to you?" she asked frantically.

"I was stabbed." I said quietly still clutching my side.

The nurse beckoned me over to a small room, she lifted my shirt and gasped. "You are going to need stitches. Sit." She said motioning to the bed. I sat on the bed and let her stitch me up. When I was done I walked to the waiting room where I saw Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi.

"Chad how is Hayley?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Chad walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry Gabbi." He whispered in my ear. I broke down into sobs. I officially lost my best friend. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she was trying to save you." He said pulling me closer. I collapsed to the floor in sobs, I just lost my best friend and I could lose the love of my life. Everyone surrounded me and tried to comfort me.

It had been two hours and we still hadn't heard anything about Troy, I felt so numb. I hadn't talked to anyone and I distanced myself from them. I couldn't comprehend everything that was happening. The doors ahead of me swung open and a doctor emerged.

"Friends or family of Troy Bolton?" he asked scanning the room for movement.

I stood up along with everyone else and we made our way over to the doctor, "We are his friends and this is his girlfriend, she brought him here." Chad said pointing to me.

"Well we had to rush him into surgery to remove the bullet, he lost a lot of blood. We lost him at one point in the surgery and we were able to bring him back. He is in room 211, you all can go see him now." He said moving aside so we could go see him.

We all hurried to get to his room, I reached the door and turned the handle and walked in. I saw Troy connect to all the machines, I looked at him sleeping. We all walked to the edge of his bed, I grabbed him hand and his eyes fluttered open.

"Brie?" Troy asked turning to look at me.

I nodded my head with tears streaming down my face. Everyone started talking about everything that happened, I just sat back thinking about everything.

"So who was the person that jumped on Greg…are they ok?" Troy asked looking at me for an answer.

I froze, I looked at Chad for some help. He nodded his head in understanding. "It was Hayley, she didn't make it." Chad said quietly.

"Brie…I'm SO sorry." He said rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I nodded my head, "Why isn't she talking?" Troy asked Chad.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "She hasn't talked since she found out." He said quietly.

"Brie…please talk to me." Troy pleaded with me.

I looked at his eyes and my heart broke into a million pieces, "I-I-I'm leaving Troy." I said looking at the ground.

**AN: WOW! Okay so I bet no one saw Hayley being the one to get killed. Anywho how will Troy respond to her telling him that she is leaving? Is Troyella over? I hope that you all liked this chapter, if you liked it please REVIEW, cause I could always end it here. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to Dee31! You helped me so much you have NO idea, I hope you like the way it turned out. Let me know! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

All the color drained from Troy's face, he looked at me but I couldn't make myself make eye contact with him. I knew as soon as I looked into his eyes that it would kill me.

"Gabbi can I talk to you outside?" Chad asked.

I nodded my head in response and walked outside the room and leaned against the wall.

"Why are you really leaving?" Chad asked.

"Hayley's death only made things more apparent to me. I'm putting everyone in danger and I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen." I said with my eyes tearing up.

"We told you at your apartment that we are your family, which means we are going to be here for you if anything ever happens. We need you just as much as you need us." Chad said putting his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, "We fought side by side, all of us together. If that doesn't prove to you that we will be there for you through anything, I don't know what will." Chad looked me in the eyes and sighed. "I have known Troy since pre-k and I have never seen him so in love. Out of everyone he gave the most in that fight, he risked his life to save yours…he did it out of love Gabbi, his love for you."

I stood there thinking about everything that Chad just said and he was right. Troy has willing sacrificed everything just to be with me, his family, some of his friends, and even his life. I have a 'family' that is willing to back me 100, no matter what the consequences. I looked through the window of Troy's hospital room door and watched him talk with Zeke and Jason, he turned and looked at me. He gave me the most heartwarming smile. I turned to look back at Chad.

"You're right." I said looking Chad in the eyes, "I love Troy too much to leave him." I said with a smile.

Chad pulled me into a hug, "Now let's go tell Troy the good news." Chad said with a chuckle.

I turned around to go back into Troy's room, everyone saw me in the doorway and they all left, so me and Troy could have some privacy. I slowly walked over to Troy's side and grabbed his hand.

"So are you really going to leave?" Troy asked in a small voice.

I gave Troy a small smile, "No, I'm not."

Troy sighed in relief, "Good cause now I can do this." Troy pulled me down and kissed me on the lips.

Tears came to my eyes as we pulled away, "Baby what's wrong?" Troy asked frantically.

"Nothing, for awhile I thought I would never be able to kiss you again." I said while wiping my tears away.

Chad popped his head into the room, "Dude, your parents are here."

I dropped my hold on Troy's hand. All of the happiness that previously filled my body was now filled with dread. Mrs. Bolton was the first one to come through the door, she rushed to Troy's side.

"My baby boy!" she exclaimed pulling Troy into a bone crushing hug from what I could see.

"Mom…mom..MOM!" Troy yelled trying to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said letting her son out of her hug, "You had me so worried."

"I'm fine mom." Troy said with annoyance.

At that point Coach Bolton came inside the room looked at Troy and then at me.

He pointed at me, "YOU!" he yelled at me, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Coach Bolton I-"

"TROY IS IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled at me, "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER SON!" he yelled at Troy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Troy yelled at his father starting to get out of the bed.

Coach Bolton turned to me again, "You put over half my team out for the next two games and Troy's friends are injured because of you. You are worthless and I never want to see you around my son again!" he screamed at me.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Troy said getting out of the hospital bed.

"Troy don't talk to your father like that." His mother said sternly.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Troy said to his mother.

"Stay away from my son, understand?" Coach Bolton hissed at me.

Troy got up and stood in between me and his father, "You can't tell her to stay away from me." Troy spat at his father.

"Fine you want to be with her, then don't come home!" his father spat back and turned and walked out of the room with Mrs. Bolton scurrying after him.

I turned Troy to look at me, "Troy I-"

"Don't worry about it Brie, but is it ok if I stay with you a little longer until I find a place?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said with a brief nod.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look I'm gonna go to the apartment and grab you and me some clothes, I'll be back." I said giving him a quick hug.

"I want someone to go with you." Troy said quickly.

"I'll go with her." Sharpay said from a corner of the room.

"I want one of the guys to go with you two." Troy said uneasily.

"Troy we will be fine, I promise." I said placing my hand on his cheek and giving his a quick loving kiss.

"Fine but if you aren't back in 30 minutes I'll send out a search party." He said in a joking manner but I could tell by his eyes that he was being completely serious.

"Ok, I will see you when I get back." I gave him one last kiss as me and Sharpay left the room.

We made it to the parking lot and climbed into her car. "I don't know why Troy is acting the way he is." I said with a small chuckle.

"He's afraid of losing you Gabbi." Sharpay said in a low voice.

"But I'm not going anywhere." I said.

Sharpay shook her head, "He's afraid something is going to happen to you, and he isn't going to be there to protect you. I have known Troy since elementary school and I have NEVER seen him like this with anyone. You have captivated him, and let me tell Troy Bolton is hard guy to captivate." She said the last part with a giggle.

"What can I say…I'm lucky." I said giggling along with Sharpay.

We turned into the parking lot of the apartment complex and parked the car. We got out and walked up to the door, I put the key in and turned the handle and pushed it open. We walked into the living room.

"I'm just going to get a few things, I will be out in a second." I said going into the bedroom and closing the door. First a got a change of clothes for Troy and then a change of clothes for me. I walked to the bathroom to grab some other necessities when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It was plain and simple, I looked like shit. I had blood all over me and bruises everywhere. I grabbed the bag and walked into the living room.

"Ok, let's go back before Troy's calls out a search party." I said giggling trying to hide my true emotions.

"Let's go." Sharpay got up and walked to the door. I locked the door and walked to the car and got in. The ride to the hospital was a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the hospital I grabbed the bag and walked inside. As I walked by the nurse's station a person rammed into my shoulder and tried to knock me down.

"Are you ok?" Sharpay asked rushing to my side.

"I'm fine." I said quickly and looking up to see the culprit, and it was none other than Greg Lowery.

"How's your boyfriend feeling?" he asked smugly.

Before I could even think of my actions I tackled Greg to the ground. All the anger and emotion I had pushed to the back of my mind from earlier came rushing back. I punched Greg in the nose and he retaliated by punching me in the side over and over again. I could hear the nurses in the background calling for security and I could hear the screeching of shoes. I felt Greg's body being lifted off of me as his fists quit coming in contact with my body. I didn't have the strength to push myself off of the ground, out of the corner of my eye I could see Chad was the one that pulled Greg off of me. I saw Chad starting to back up with his hands up in submission.

"You got it dude, you're in control now." Chad said with a shaky voice. I managed to push myself up, as soon as I stood I felt blood rush down my side. The stitches I had were busted and the opening was bleeding profusely. Chad kept backing up, he put his arm out to push me behind him while he kept backing up. Greg reached over his arm and grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to him roughly.

"NO!" Chad screamed trying to grab a hold of me but he wasn't fast enough I was already in Greg's hold. He spun me around so I was facing everyone.

"SON LET HER GO!" I heard someone's booming voice from behind us. Greg spun around pulling me along to look at two cops holding their guns at Greg.

"NO!" He yelled at them and turned me back around to look at all my friends, they all wore the same grim expression.

Greg pushed the gun into my temple, "Bring back memories." He whispered harshly in my ear. I closed my eyes as the memories started pouring into my mind.

_Flashback_

_From behind me I felt Brad dig something out of his pocket, seconds later I felt cold steel against my temple. Troy's eyes widened I could tell he tried to say something, but nothing would come out. "Do you love Troy?" Brad asked me, I didn't know exactly what he had against my temple, but I sure had a clue._

_"Yes" I whispered._

_He shook me fiercely, "SPEAK UP!" Brad bellowed in my ear._

_Tears were threatening to fall, "Yes" I said louder._

_"Are you willing to die for him?" Brad asked digging the steel further into my temple._

_I looked Troy in the eyes, I knew that I was in love with him and that he was the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I would do anything to keep him safe. I finally let the tears I had been holding in fall. I looked at Troy one last time before I gave Brad my answer._

_"Yes" I said with as much composure that I could muster in my body, even though the tears that I had finally let loose were still cascading down my face and they didn't seem like they were going to let up anytime soon._

_"I think that we should test this theory." Brad said._

_"NO!" Troy screamed._

_"Shut it Bolton!" Greg said while slapping him across the face._

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes as the tears started streaming down my face. "What do you want from me?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

"To finish what we started all that time ago." He said with a menacing laugh.

I looked at Chad and what I saw broke my heart. Chad's eyes were filled with tears but I could tell he was determined not to let them fall.

"LET HER GO AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT." One of the cops said as they slowly made their way to the front of us, I started looking around and I noticed that everyone except the gang was down on the ground in cover…but they were all watching the scene before them intently.

"But you see that would defeat the purpose of all of this, I want to hurt her." Greg said lifting the gun from my temple and shooting a round off into the ceiling. Screams were heard all around me, all the guys instinctly pushed the girls behind them to protect them. Greg brought the gun back to my temple, the barrel of the gun was still hot from the round he shot. I took a sharp intake of breath and clenched my jaw as the tears continued to rush down my face.

I heard a commotion down the hall, I looked up to see Troy and Jason running towards us with Jason leading the way. Troy pushed his way up to the front.

"Greg let her go!" he growled.

Greg pointed his gun in Troy's direction but Troy didn't flinch, he kept his gaze on Greg. "Is Troy boy trying to be a hero?" Greg cackled.

"Let her go." Troy said in a demanding tone.

I looked up at the gun and then my eyes traced back to where his finger was resting on the trigger and then I noticed that Greg's muscles in his hands were starting to contract.

"NOOO!" I screamed while I flew my hands up grabbing Greg's arm and throwing it up toward the ceiling as another round was shot.

Troy took the chance and tried to intervene but Greg had already brought the gun back to my temple, "MOVE AND I WILL KILL HER!" He growled at Troy. Troy halted and started backing up with his hands in submission.

I looked at Troy and held his gaze, I looked deep into his eyes. I looked in front of me to see my 'family' standing before me, not leaving my side as they promised they wouldn't. I made a split second decision. I stomped on Greg's foot as hard as I could pushing his arms to the ceiling again, I could feel Greg struggling against me. He let me go and put both his hands on the gun, I took my elbow and rammed it into his stomach. I pulled the trigger and shot the last shot at the ceiling as Greg recoiled from the blow, he took the gun and slammed it to the side of my face and then pointed it straight at me. My hand flew up to where he hit me, but I kept my gaze on him. He grabbed me again and put the gun back up to my temple.

"Any last words Gabbi?" Greg spat at me.

"Yeah…you're out of bullets." I said with knowing confidence.

**AN: Hey I'm SO SO SO sorry that it took me so long to get this out but I had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I know that this chapter had a lot of drama but it will get better after this, well at least for awhile. Please review! The more reviews the faster the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Troy lunged at Greg. Greg took the gun off of me and turned it towards Troy and pulled the trigger. Troy's hand flew up to his chest as he crumpled to the ground, as he pulled his hand away blood with dripping onto the floor from his hand.

"NOOO!" I screamed, the cops tackled Greg to the ground while I ran over to Troy. "Troy talk to me." I said frantically.

"Brie." He said with a shaky breath.

"I'm here Troy, I'm right here…stay with me baby!" I pleaded while applying pressure to his gunshot wound with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Brie." Troy said putting his hand over mine and pulling it away.

"NO!" I yelled at him and put my hand back over it, "You can't leave me! I can't lose you!" I cried hysterically.

"You won't. I told you I will always be with you." He said putting his hand over my heart.

I shook my head vigorously, "No I need you right here." I said with a hiccup.

"Brie remember your promise to me." he said quietly.

I was pulled away from Troy by Chad so the medical teams could get to Troy. I buried my face in Chad's chest while everyone was trying to comfort me.

"He's flat lining, grab me an AED." I heard one of them say quickly.

My head snapped up as I started to panic. I tried to run over to Troy but Chad was holding me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him.

"You can't get in their way Gabbi!" he told me sternly.

I looked over to see Troy's body jolt from the floor as a cause of the AED, they did it a few more times.

One of the doctors turned to another. "Call it." he said sadly.

"NOO!" I screamed.

"Time of death 10:12 PM." The doctor called out.

As those words left his mouth my world came crashing down. I turned to Chad. "It's all your fault! If you would have let me go he would still be here!" I screamed at him while hitting him.

Chad just pulled me closer as I tried to fight him off. I gave up as my legs gave out. Chad sat with me on the floor still holding me while we both cried.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to see Chad with his head in his hands.

"Chad?" I asked hoarsely.

His head shot up to look at me. His face was tear stained and his eyes were blood shot. I started panicking.

"Where's Troy?" I asked frantically.

"He's gone-"

Chad was cut off by the sound of my heart monitor going off. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. It was getting hard to breathe, I looked over to Chad and he was frozen in his spot with a look of terror on his face. A nurse ran into my room.

"I need you to take deep breaths hon." She said trying to get me to calm down.

I tried taking deep breaths but they were all shaky and it wasn't helping me at all.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask from the door, but I could look to see who it was because the nurse was in the way.

"She's having a panic attack and if he doesn't calm down its going to end up causing damage to her heart!" she told her person quickly.

The nurse was pushed out of the way in a matter of seconds and was replaced by Troy.

"Brie you have to calm down for me." he said stroking my cheek. Tears poured out of my eyes as I realized that everything that happened was a dream, Troy never died. Troy grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I gripped onto him tighter, I didn't want him to go anywhere. Troy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me to him.

"Brie, I'm not going anywhere I'm right here. You need to calm down, I'm here now." He whispered in my ear. I started to feel myself calm down. I looked to the side to see the nurse pulling a syringe out of my IV line. She gave me a small smile.

"I gave you a shot of Xanax into you central IV line." She said while writing something down on my chart. "You may start feeling drowsy in about an hour." With that she left the room.

Troy went to pull back from me but a whimper escaped my lips, Troy looked down at me. "Hey Chad can you give us some privacy?" he asked him.

"Yeah sure man." Chad was still in shock from what happened but managed to push himself out of the chair and walk out of the room.

As soon as Chad closed the door Troy turned to me, "Brie…what happened?" he asked softly while I shook my head in response, "Brie…please tell me."

"I can't." I said quietly.

"Brie you don't have to act brave and strong anymore. It's just me, let me take care of you." He said looking me in the eyes. I looked deep into his eyes and saw tenderness and love.

"I had a dream that you died." I said chocking on my words, "it felt so real Troy." I said grabbing a bunch of his shirt.

"I'm right here Brie…I'm not going anywhere." He said lovingly stroking my cheek.

Chad stuck his head in the door, "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know everyone is going home because visiting hours are over." Troy nodded his head in understanding, "And Gabbi everyone hopes your feeling better and we will come see you tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks Chad, tell everyone I said bye." I said.

"Will do." Chad said as he closed the door.

I turned to look at Troy, "Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile. I moved over so he could lay beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Do you think I'm brave Troy?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You are the bravest person I know Brie. You have been through so much, yet you are still this strong, beautiful, loving woman." He said sincerely.

"I wish I didn't have any weaknesses…like you." I said as I started feeling drowsy.

"See that's where you wrong Brie." He said shaking his head. "Out of everything in this world…you are my only weakness." He whispered in my ear and kissed me on my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: I know that this is a REALLY short chapter and I'm really sorry, but I didn't want to leave you with a cliffy because I don't know when I will be able to post next. Hopefully sometime within the week.**


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up with Troy's arms tightly wrapped around my body pulling me close to him. I went to turn my body to face him but instead I grunted in pain.

Troy's head shot up and turned to look at me, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine Troy." I said giving him a reassuring smile as I took deep breaths to make the stabbing pain in my side subside.

Troy kept his eyes on me watching every move I made intently. I slowly started to push myself into a sitting position but halfway through I needed Troy to help me because I was still sore. As soon as I was sitting up the doctor came into the room with his clipboard.

"How are we feeling today Miss Montez?" He asked while taking a brief glance at me and then returning his gaze to the clipboard.

"Umm…I'm ok. Just a little sore and confused." I said with a sigh.

"Well the soreness should go away by tomorrow, but what are you confused about?" He asked.

"Well I had a dream and it felt real and I can decipher the actual events from the fake ones." I said furrowing my brows together as I thought about the dream. I subconsciously squeezed Troy's hand harder.

"Brie." Troy said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah?" I asked while turning my head to face him.

"My hand." He said.

I looked down to see my knuckles white while his hand was red. I eased up on my grip considerably but I didn't fully let go. "Sorry." I said with a sheepish grin.

Troy just rubbed his thumb across my knuckles as a way of accepting my apology. "So what actually happened?" I asked turning my attention to the doctor.

He gave me an uneasy look as he shifted from one foot to the other. He looked at me and opened his mouth but closed it again.

"It's ok doc, I'll tell her." Troy said with a small nod.

The doctor let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, well if you need anything just buzz the nurse." He gave me a small smile before he left. I turned my attention to Troy.

He took a deep breath before he turned to face me, "Well after you told Greg he was out of bullets you started swaying a little bit so he pulled the trigger but nothing but the sound of an empty chamber filled the room. So the cops pulled him away from you, you passed out but I caught you before you hit the ground. They rushed you into the ER because you had lost so much blood while fighting with Greg, so they gave you blood and sewed you up and here we are." He said with a final breath.

I looked at Troy. I was so thankful that nothing bad happened to anyone and that everything was a dream. But my thoughts were interrupted by Troy's voice.

"But the one thing everyone wants to know is how did you know that he was out?" Troy asked with an intrigued look on his face.

"Are you serious?" I asked completely dumbfounded that nobody knew.

"Yeah." He said with a serious voice.

"Ok well every handgun only carries 5 rounds. While I was looking at you right after you ran into the lobby I was counting the shots that he had used. Two at the park, one warning shot, one shot at you, Assuming he didn't reload the gun because he still had blood on him and the same clothes, all I needed was for him to shot the last round which I made him do when I was wrestling the gun away from him. That was a total of 5 rounds which meant he didn't have any bullets left." I said with a shrug the shoulders.

I looked at Troy, his mouth was hanging open. "What?" I asked him.

"You seriously figured all that out in that little bit of time and under all that pressure?" He asked shocked. I nodded my head slowly, "Wow!" he exclaimed.

Before I could say anything the gang busted through the door. A chorus of Gabbi's and Gabriella's erupted from them.

"Hey guys." I said with a small giggle.

"What's wrong with him?" Chad asked pointing to Troy with an amused look on his face.

"He's just surprised that he has a smart girlfriend." I said jokingly looking back at Troy.

"I knew you were smart, I mean your with me after all." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Ego alert." I said under my breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone started laughing including Troy. I looked around at everyone. Slowly things were going to get back to normal. Greg was in Jail with Jeff. I doubt Wyatt would try anything again considering Greg is gone. Finally things were coming to an end and I felt like I could breathe easier.

"Wait…aren't you all supposed to be in school?" I asked confused as to why they weren't in school.

"The hospital gave us notes saying that we could take today off." Sharpay said from beside Zeke.

"Oh." I said with a nod.

"So when are you getting out of here?" Jason asked taking a step towards the end of my bed.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon, I hate hospitals." I said with a shudder.

"I'm gonna go ask when Brie can go home, I'll be right back." He said getting off of the bed and heading to the nurse's station.

"I'm so glad I met you guys." I said with a smile.

"We're glad we met you too, to think if we hadn't this year would have been boring." Zeke said as everyone laughed at what he said.

"Ok so down to business…what the hell happened yesterday Gabbi? You scared the shit out of me." Chad said with a serious questioning tone.

I looked at my hands and closed my eyes while a took a deep breath.

_Flashback_

_Troy lunged at Greg. Greg took the gun off of me and turned it towards Troy and pulled the trigger. Troy's hand flew up to his chest as he crumpled to the ground, as he pulled his hand away blood with dripping onto the floor from his hand. _

_"NOOO!" I screamed, the cops tackled Greg to the ground while I ran over to Troy. "Troy talk to me." I said frantically._

_"Brie." He said with a shaky breath._

_"I'm here Troy, I'm right here…stay with me baby!" I pleaded while applying pressure to his gunshot wound with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Brie." Troy said putting his hand over mine and pulling it away._

_"NO!" I yelled at him and put my hand back over it, "You can't leave me! I can't lose you!" I cried hysterically._

_"You won't. I told you I will always be with you." He said putting his hand over my heart._

_I shook my head vigorously, "No I need you right here." I said with a hiccup._

_"Brie remember your promise to me." he said quietly. _

_End Flashback_

I kept my eyes closed as I heard my heart monitor start beeping loudly, I closed my eyes tighter. _It was just a dream, it wasn't real._ I felt a panic attack coming.

"Get Troy." I heard Taylor yell at someone. I heard the sound of shoes retreating the room. I didn't want to open my eyes until Troy was in the room. I didn't want that dream to be true. I tried to get a hold of my breathing but I couldn't. My body started shaking but only closed my eyes tighter.

I felt a pair of familiar hands cup my face, "Brie look at me." he said in a panic. I opened my eyes and was met by Troy's blue eyes. I kept looking into his eyes, "Take deep breaths, I need you to calm down Brie. If you calm down I can take you home." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. After a couple of minutes my heart beat started to slow down as well as my breathing. "Are you ok now?" he asked in a caring tone. I nodded my head which was kind of hard to do considering he still hand my face in his hands with our faces really close together. He dropped his hands from my face and turned to face everyone.

"Now what the hell happened?" He asked them, I could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check. I couldn't figure out why he was so angry.

Everyone looked at Chad so Troy turned his attention on Chad. "I asked her about what happened yesterday and then I said that she scared the shit out of me." Chad said throwing his hands up in defense.

I heard Troy release a loud sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Everyone looked so confused their gazes shifted between me and Troy.

"Brie's been having panic attacks that's what happened yesterday and just now." He said with a sigh.

Everybody just nodded their head in understanding, "Can you all just meet us at the apartment. I have to sign Brie out and we will meet you there." He said.

"Yeah of course." Taylor said ushering everyone out of the room.

Troy turned around and walked to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Brie, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said stroking my cheek.

"I know. It's just when he brought it up I had a flashback to the dream. I just closed my eyes and refused to open them until I knew you were in the room." I said feeling guilty. "Troy I don't want to be a burden on you." I said gloomily.

Troy lifted me by my chin to look at him, "Gabriella Anne Montez don't you EVER think you are a burden, you're my everything and the farthest thing from it." He said with sincerity. "Now let's get you home." He said pulling the covers back. He walked over and grabbed the bag I went to get last night, he pulled out my change of clothes. I grabbed the pants and started to put them on, I grabbed the shirt and looked at it for awhile.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked stepping closer to me.

"Can you help me put it on, I don't want to rip the stitches." I said feeling a little embarrassed that I needed Troy to help me get dressed.

"Yeah." He said grabbing the shirt out of my hands. He helped me take the hospital gown off, his eyes traveled over my body looking at all my injuries. His eyes landed on my side as his gaze was frozen there. I could see his eyes filling with regret, sadness, and fury.

"Troy." I said in a small voice.

His eyes snapped up to look at mine, "Sorry." He mumbled as he helped me into the shirt. As he pulled the shirt down he kissed me forehead and pulled me into him, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered into my hair.

"Troy don't" I said sternly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't start that. Yeah I was stabbed Troy but you were shot! So don't." I said with same amount of force as before.

"Ok." He said as he pulled away from me.

"UGH!" I said with a huff.

"What?" he asked turning to face me.

"You still feel responsible…it's just aggravating!" I said in frustration.

"That's the way I am. And you love me for who I am." He said with smile that caused all my frustration for him to melt away.

"That I do." I said walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You ready to go home?" he asked me.

"I'm beyond ready." I said as we walked side by side to the nurse's station to sign me out so I could get out of this horrid place.

**AN: I kinda liked this chapter. Anywho I'm sorry it took so long but I found out one of the people I graduated with that I knew died in a motorcycle accident on sat and I just wasn't in the mood to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! REVIEW please! Because I could leave this as the end if I wanted to, so how about 25 reviews…does that sound doable?**


	21. Chapter 21

We pulled up to the apartment and got out of the car and made our way inside where everyone was already waiting.

"HEY!" everyone yelled in unison as we walked through the door. I started giggling at everyone, I swear if you weren't at the fight and you didn't see everyone's bruises you would have no idea something so huge happened. Then I remembered Hayley and my spirit plummeted. I was in a room with everyone that cares about me while she is dead sitting in a morgue. I guess Troy could sense my change of mood because he stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry filling his voice.

"Hayley." I whispered.

Troy pulled me into a hug while everyone just started at us with confused looks, but nobody had the heart to ask what was going on. I pulled back and looked at Troy with a small smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I said with a sigh.

"I try." He said with a smirk.

I shook my head with a smile as I walked back to everyone. I decided to push the current thoughts from my head and concentrate on my 'family'. Troy sat on the recliner and gently pulled me onto his lap being careful to not touch my stitches.

I excused myself to go get some water in the kitchen. I slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped in surprise and dropped the glass on the floor. I turned around to see Chad.

"God Chad you scared the crap out of me." I hissed at him with my hand over my heart.

"Sorry." He said guiltily.

I could see Troy's worried face from across the room, "He just scared me Troy…I'm fine." I reassured him with a smile. Troy nodded his head and turned back to his conversation with Jason, but I could tell her still kept his eyes on me. Chad had already grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the spilt water I bent down slowly to help.

Chad held out his hand to stop me from crouching down, "Don't…I got it." he said finishing cleaning up the mess. He stood back up and tossed the hand towel into the sink.

"Thanks." I said patting him softly on the back, "so what did you need before you scared me?" I asked turning back and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge to be safe this time.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He said with a sigh. I furrowed my brows in confusion when I took a quick glance at him. "Whatever I did to set off your panic attack yesterday and today. I feel horrible and I'm sorry." He said fiddling with his fingers.

I froze while grabbing the water bottle out of the fridge, while the flashbacks from the dream flashed through my mind. I closed my eyes tightly.

"It wasn't real. He's here with me. It wasn't real." I whispered to myself over and over again for reassurance.

I slowly pulled my head out of the refrigerator abandoning the water bottle on the shelf and turned to the living room with my eyes still shut.

"Gabbi are you ok?" Chad asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I whimpered with my eyes still closed. I needed to gather up the courage to open my eyes so I could see Troy.

"Then why are your eyes closed?" he asked cautiously.

All of the conversations in the living room stopped and I could just feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me as I felt their forehead against mine.

"Brie open your eyes." Troy said in a worried voice. I opened my eyes and looked into Troy's, "I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He said kissing my forehead. I relaxed into Troy's arms and noticed that the gang was looking at us.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired." I said swiftly walking away from Troy and into the bedroom. I couldn't take everyone's gazes on me. It felt as if they were judging me, but they wouldn't judge me like that because they care about me…right? I walked to my dresser and grabbed some pajamas. I put the shorts on and I tried to put my tank top on but each time I tried to raise my arms over my head my side would hurt. I sat on the bed with my shirt half on for about 15 minutes until Troy walked. He stopped when he saw the position I was in.

Troy laughed and walked over to me, "Need some help baby?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh.

Troy helped me finish putting my shirt on and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Troy stripped down to his boxers and we both climbed into bed. Troy pulled me close to him as we both got situated to go to sleep. After about 30 minutes of silence I decided to break it.

"Do you think the gang thinks I'm weird?" I asked quietly.

I felt Troy shift beside me, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"About what happened at the hospital and what happened in the kitchen." I said burying my face in Troy's body.

Troy lifted my chin up to look at him, "No they don't. I explained everything when you came in here. They all understood and they don't think any differently of you." He said giving me a reassuring squeeze. I cuddled in closer to Troy and closed my eyes while listening to his heartbeat.

I woke up due to the lack of heat that was once against my body. I turned over slowly and saw Troy sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands I saw his shoulders moving rhythmically as if he was crying.

"Troy?" I called to him softly.

I saw Troy tense up, "Just go back to sleep Brie." He said softly but getting up off the bed and walking into the living room. I sat up quickly to follow him completely forgetting about my stitches and the soreness.

"SHIT!" I screamed out in pain clutching my side as tears invaded my eyes.

Troy came running into the room, "What happened?" he asked frantically. He saw me holding my side, he walked over to me and pulled my hand away so he could look at it. When he pulled my hand away I saw blood on my hand.

"I'm going to take you in the kitchen so I can get a better look." He said picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the kitchen and sitting me on the counter. He took my shirt off in one swift moment, he grabbed the towel from earlier and ran it under the water and brought it to my side as he cleaned the blood away. He took a closer look, after a few minutes he looked at me. I could see the tears stains on his face.

"You didn't rip the stitches so you should be ok." He said throwing the towel back in the sink. He turned to help me off the counter but I stopped him by cupping his face in my hands.

"Troy what's wrong?" I asked while looking him in the eyes.

"It's nothing Brie, let's just go back to bed." He said trying to pull away from me.

"Troy." I pleaded, "Please tell me."

"Gabriella just let it go." He snapped at me in a tone that I couldn't recognize. I was taken aback not just because he snapped at me but because he called me Gabriella. He has never called me by my full name, even when we first met. It shocked me, but most of all it hurt. I just nodded my head and slid down from the counter.

"Goodnight Troy." I said calling to him over my shoulder. I walked to the bedroom and climbed in bed pulling the covers up around me. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me. I felt Troy climb into the bed, I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to open them. I felt like I was laying in bed forever, just as I was about to fall asleep but I felt Troy's hand start stroking my cheek.

"I want to tell you Brie, I really do." He sighed, "I just don't want you to think I'm weak, I want to be your everything. The person you go to when you sad, mad, and happy. I want to be able to make you feel safe, I wish I could be your knight in shining armor and for once I wish that I could protect you." I felt Troy still stroking my cheek but he wasn't saying anything. "I love you Brie." He said as he took his hand away from my cheek and turned over. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Maybe the way he is acting is about what Sharpay said in the car. I turned my face to look at Troy and sighed. I turned on my side slowly and went to sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock that read 7:30 AM. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. I closed the door and turned on the shower. I brushed my teeth while waiting for the water to heat up. I got into the shower and started washing my hair and body when I heard the bathroom door open. I heard the faucet turn on so I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and popped my head out of the shower.

"Troy did you get the notes from the hospital?" I asked him.

He turned around with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth but nodded his head. I gave him a small smile and went back under the showerhead and rinsed my body. I turned the shower off and grabbed the towels, I wrapped my hair in one and the other one around my body. I stepped out of the shower as Troy finished brushing his teeth. He turned to face me and grabbed my hips and brought me closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked with a loving tone.

"Really sore but other than that…a lot better." I said with a smile.

"Look Brie I wanted to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have snapped at you." He said with his head hung low.

"I forgive you Troy, but just promise me you will tell me when you are ready." I said lifting his face to look at me.

Troy had a small smile on his face, "I promise." He gave me a sweet kiss before he ushered me out of the bathroom so he could take a shower. I got my clothes out of the closet. I pulled on my jeans and adjusted the belt. I tried to put my shirt on by myself but I could raise my arm over my head. I groaned in frustration.

"Need some help?" Troy asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I nodded my head. Troy walked over to me and grabbed the shirt from my hands and started to help me put it on. He stopped midway and looked me in the eyes, "You're so beautiful you know that?" he asked as he finished pulling my shirt down.

"Yeah right, I'm covered in bruises and I have stitches everywhere." I said twirling around slowly for added effect.

"You are beautiful bruises and all." He said giving me a sweet kiss that made me blush like crazy.

I dug my face into his chest so he wouldn't see me blush. "Let's get to school beautiful." He said pulling away and grabbing both of our bags. We walked out to his truck hand in hand. I noticed that since last night Troy has been acting different, not in a bad way. I want to ask him about it, but decided against it.

We pulled into the school parking lot. We got out of his truck and headed into East High. As we turned down the hallway to my locker I saw the gang waiting.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to my locker.

"Hey Gabbi. How are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Better." I said with a smile while getting the stuff I would need for my next couple of classes in my bag that Troy was holding.

"What about you Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm doing pretty good." He said with a small shrug.

"What about all of you?" I asked while slamming my locker shut.

"We're good!" They all replied in unison which made me laugh.

"Let's go before Darbus has our head." Chad said as he started walking to homeroom with everyone following him.

As we reached the door Troy gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. We walked through the door and everyone got quiet. Me and Troy walked up to Ms. Darbus and handed her our notes. I started walking back to my seat but I stopped as I made eye contact with Wyatt.

"Miss Montez, is there a problem?" Ms. Darbus asked from her desk.

I turned to look at Ms. Darbus and shook my head, "No." I turned back around avoiding Wyatt's gaze and sat in my seat. Troy kept looking back to check on me, but each time I gave him a smile telling him that I was fine. Ms. Darbus left the room to go to the office, we all sat in our seat waiting for the bell to ring. The bell finally rang, I got up to walk out of the room but I was pulled back by Wyatt. Before I could even think about doing anything Troy was right beside me.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Lover boy won't always be here to save you." He said dropping his hold on my wrist and started walking towards the door but as he got about a foot in front of us he turned around, "Wait…what am I saying she is the one that always saves you." He said with a smug smile.

Troy grabbed Wyatt by the collar and slammed him as hard as he could into the wall, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" He bellowed at him. Wyatt ran out of the room. Nobody moved everybody was shocked at how Troy reacted, except for me. I knew as soon as those words left Wyatt's mouth that Troy was going to lose it. I walked over to Troy and gently placed my hand on his arm.

"Troy." I said softly.

"Let's get to free period work out." He said grabbing my hand but not making eye contact. I bent down and grabbed my bag as we walked to the gym with the gang trailing behind us.

We walked into the gym and saw the cheerleaders in a group off to the side talking about something. They started walking over to me and Troy. Troy squeezed my hand in reassurance as they stopped in front of us.

"Hey Gabriella." Jenny said.

"Jenny." I said with a polite nod.

"So the squad was talking. You see Mandy is out for the rest of the season because of a broken leg. So we need a flyer. We were wondering if you would join the squad." Jenny said with hope.

"I don't know." I said sheepishly.

"Please, you led West High to 3 National Championships. You were voted Captain your freshman year. We need you. Pleeease!" She begged.

"Can I think about it?" I asked her.

"Of course. Can you just give us an answer by the end of the week?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." I said with a polite smile.

"Ok well we got to get to our practice in the small gym. See ya." She said with a wave as the rest of the squad followed her out.

Troy turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Who knew I was dating a celebrity." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" I said jokingly as I lightly shoved him. I looked into Troy's eyes, I could tell that what Wyatt said was really bothering him. I need to find a way to show Troy that it doesn't matter to me as long as I have him with me.

**AN: Hey everyone! Can you tell me what you think****, I liked this chapter personally. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

As the boys were in the midst of their basketball practice Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and I decided to sit on the bleachers and talk.

"So how are you really feeling Gabbi" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed, "I'm ok. Really sore, I almost ripped my stitches last night so I'm more sore than yesterday." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked leaning back on her hands.

"I sat up to fast." I said with no emotion as I recalled the events of last night.

_Flashback_

_I woke up due to the lack of heat that was once against my body. I turned over slowly and saw Troy sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands I saw his shoulders moving rhythmically as if he was crying._

_"Troy?" I called to him softly._

_I saw Troy tense up, "Just go back to sleep Brie." He said softly but getting up off the bed and walking into the living room. I sat up quickly to follow him completely forgetting about my stitches and the soreness._

_"SHIT!" I screamed out in pain clutching my side as tears invaded my eyes._

_End Flashback_

As I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed that the girls were carrying on with the conversation. I took the time to look out at Troy and noticed how carefree he looked as he shot from the three point line. I heard Troy's name in the girls conversation so I turned my attention to them.

"What did you say about Troy?" I asked as I tore my eyes away from Troy and turned to face them.

"We were just talking about this morning." Sharpay said cautiously.

"Oh." I said taking more interest in my hands then my friends sitting right in front of me.

"Gabbi what's going on with him?" Taylor said in a low voice so she wouldn't be overheard.

I looked at Troy and saw him laughing and smiling with his team mates, "I have absolutely no idea." I said with a sigh. "It's so frustrating! I want to know so badly but he won't tell me what's bothering him! We have been through so much and I feel as if he is slowly slipping away from me." I said as my eyes started watering.

"Oh Gabbi don't cry!" Taylor exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

"I can't lose him Taylor." I said through my sobs.

After a few moments I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Shhh! Brie what's wrong?" Troy asked in concern.

I lifted my head up to look at him, I could see everyone's eyes on me and Troy. I was in the midst of trying to compose myself as the door to the guys locker room burst open revealing a very pissed off Coach Bolton.

"Troy front and center." He said pointing to the floor right in front of him.

Troy groaned, "I'll be right back." He said giving me a quick squeeze before he ran off to his dad.

I watched from afar the conversation between Troy and his dad became heated.

"Hey you ok?" Chad asked as he draped his arm over my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Y-y-yeah." I said never taking my eyes off of Troy.

"Hey Gabbi." Chad said in a serious tone.

I tore my eyes away from Chad to look at him, "Yeah?" I asked nervously for some reason.

"Do you know what is going on with Troy?" he asked quietly.

After a moment of silence I answered him, "No and he won't tell me what's bothering him." I said exasperated.

"Well whatever it is, it's really getting to him. As I told you when I first met you Troy was never really one to show emotion but this morning he lost it."

"I kno-" but I was cut off by a booming voice.

"SHE'S LOST EVERYONE, I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" I heard Troy yell from across the gym.

I turned to look at Troy and Coach Bolton, they were both red faced and Troy was shaking in anger as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"YOU LEAVE HER OR YOUR OFF THE TEAM!" his dad screamed at him.

"FINE!" Troy yelled back.

Troy took his practice jersey off and threw it at his dad, "I QUIT!" Troy walked to the guys locker room slamming the door behind him. My mouth hung open as I tried to figure everything out.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Coach Bolton yelled causing everyone to jerk out of their astonishment.

The guys on the team went back to practice as I turned to look at the girls. "What the hell just happened?" I asked them again, but this time I was actually directing it to them.

"I have no idea." Sharpay said in a whisper.

Before the conversation could go any further Troy burst through the locker room doors just as his dad had. He walked right up to me.

"I'm going back to the apartment, I'll come pick you up after school. Ok?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded sheepishly.

Troy gave me a loving kiss on my forehead, "I'll see you in a little bit." He turned and walked to Chad. He said something and did their man shake and then he turned and left.

I turned back around to see Coach Bolton glaring at me. "I think I am going to go." I said grabbing my bag.

"Ok, do you want us to come with you?" Taylor asked as she went to get her bag too.

"No. I just need to figure things out." I gave them a small smile as I walked out of the gym. I didn't exactly know where I wanted to go. I decided to detour to me and Troy's spot so I could clear my head and try and decipher everything that has happened. As I walked up the stairs to the rooftop I started feeling more at ease. I threw my stuff over to the side as I sat on the bench remembering the last time I was here.

_Flashback_

_Troy pulled me toward a bench and pulled me into his lap, "I love you Brie and nothing is going to change that, so please don't listen to what my dad said." He said caressing my face. I nodded my head, he pulled my face to look at him, "What would you call this?" he asked indicating our relationship._

_"amor verdadero." I said quietly._

_"what does that mean?" he asked quietly._

_"True love." I whispered back._

_"Exactly, so nobody and nothing can break us apart." He caressed my cheek and pulled me into an earth stopping kiss._

_End Flashback_

I sighed. At least everything is over and the only thing that we have to deal with is making our relationship stronger. I just hope he isn't going to pull away from me. I love him so much and to lose him would be the death of me. I looked out into the scenery as I was pulled into deep thought. As I was thinking an idea struck me (an: what are the odds of that? Lol). I picked up my bag and ran down the stairs. As I entered the hallway it was filled with students.

"Gabbi! Where have you been?" Chad ran up to me.

"I needed to clear my head…what period is it?" I asked quickly.

Chad raised an eyebrow, "School is over." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh! Ok, well I have to go. See ya!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to the gym.

I ran through the doors and into the guys locker room running to Coach Bolton's office. As I stood outside the door I took at deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a muffled voice say from inside.

I slowly opened the door. Coach Bolton looked up from his desk. As his gaze caught mine he turned his gaze into a glare.

"What can I do for you Miss Montez?" He said spitefully.

"I wanted to talk to you….about Troy." I said the last part cautiously.

"Miss Montez I don't have time to-"

"Please Coach Bolton. I know you don't like me, but I love your son and I am doing this for him." I said standing my ground.

Coach Bolton reluctantly motioned for me to take a seat, so I stepped forward and took a seat in front of his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me Miss Montez so talk." He said shortly.

"Your ruining Troy's future!" I blurted out.

"Excuse me Miss Montez but I think I know how to raise my own son." He spat at me.

"Really? You walked out on him in the hospital after he got shot! You got into a fight with him! He's been living with me for the past week! And you kicked him off of the basketball team because you don't like me…you do realize that you are jeopardizing his future!" I said slightly raising my voice. "Is that how you raise a child? If so then you and my mom could win parents of the year!" I said spitefully.

"Watch how you talk to me!" he yelled at me.

"Coach Bolton! I personally don't care if you like me or not, but think about what you are doing to your son! YOUR ONLY SON!" I emphasized. I picked up my bag and turned to walk out of Coach Bolton's office. I walked out into the locker room to see Troy standing there with an unreadable expression.

**AN: Hey everyone. I know that this chapter took a while to get out and im sorry. My mom had surgery and I had to sleep at the hospital for 2 days and then I had to sleep on the floor the second day because I my dad was in the chair. Then I had to work for 8 hrs the next day. So I finished this up at 3 AM because I love you all and I didn't want you all to have to wait. So I hope you enjoy, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I have noticed my reviews are decreasing so if the reviews don't pick up I will be endiing the series in either 1 or 2 chapters but if you do review I have a WONDERFUL twist to the story. So it is up to you. Let me know. REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Troy I-"

"Let's just go home, we will talk about it there." He cut me off in a monotone voice.

I reluctantly nodded my head and followed him out of the locker room to his truck. I opened the door and got into my seat and buckled my seat belt. Troy started the truck and started the 10 minute drive to the apartment. On the way it started to thunder, I looked out the window and saw a storm not far off. I looked over at Troy to see his attention on the road ahead.

I took a deep breath, "Troy?" I said in a soft voice.

He took his attention from the road for a second to look at me, "Yeah?" he asked then turning his head back to the front.

"Are you mad?" I asked cautiously.

I studied Troy to see if there was any reaction to the question, but there was none. "A little, but I will get over it." He said with sigh.

I just nodded my head and turned my attention to the storm off in the distance. After another 10 minutes we pulled into the assigned parking space for my apartment. I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. Troy was walking ahead and used his key to open the door, he stepped inside and left the door open for me. I walked in and closed the door and set my bag off to the side. I walked into the bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Afterwards I walked into the living room and made my way into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Troy raiding the fridge.

"I'm gonna cook mac and cheese tonight so you don't have to fend for yourself tonight." I said as I walked to the pantry to get the box of pasta. I got all the other stuff I would need for making dinner. Troy handed me the cheese from the fridge.

"Thanks." I said softly. I got everything started for dinner and waited for the pasta to boil, so I turned to face Troy who was sitting at the table looking at a magazine.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out into the silence of the room.

Troy set him magazine on the table and turned to look at me with a surprised look on his face, "Of course I do!" He said, "Why would you ask such a crazy question?" he asked him eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to dinner and drained the pasta and added the cheese and mixed it all together and the I turned off the stove to let the food cool for awhile. I felt myself being turned around. I came face to face with Troy.

"Brie…why?" he asked softly.

"You're slipping away from me Troy." I said becoming chocked up.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused.

"Ever since the hospital you haven't been the same Troy. You've distanced yourself from me, you've become over protective, you have been snapping at me, and you've been showing emotion around other people…you NEVER show emotion with anyone but me." I said the last part in a whisper, "everyone has noticed…this morning you really scared me. How do I know that you won't lash out on me like that?" I asked softly.

Troy cupped my face in his hands, "If you honestly think that I would ever hurt you then you don't know me. Brie you mean everything to me. I'm sorry I have been snapping at you and I'm sorry that I'm over protective, it's just with everything that has happened can you blame me?" he asked pulling my face up to meet his gaze.

I looked at him through my tear filled eyes but didn't respond to his question, "I'm sorry that I scared you this morning, that wasn't my intention. I just don't want Wyatt around you at all. I know what he put you through and I don't want you to have to go through anything else because of him." He explained.

"But that isn't why you blew up Troy." I said trying to pull away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked cautiously.

"I heard what you said last night." I said in a whisper.

Troy's face paled slightly, "Y-y-you heard that?" he stuttered.

I nodded my head, "Troy you may think that you haven't protected me but you have more times than you know." I said seriously.

Troy scoffed, "Yeah right…like when?"

"At the park you stood in front of me so Greg wouldn't shot me, and you ended up getting shot because of that. When you saved me at West High when Greg and the team jumped me. You saved me from the lake. You've saved me more than you think Troy." I said as I lovingly stroked the side of his face.

"Brie you have no idea how scared I was at the hospital. I thought I was going to lose you, I literally felt my world beginning to crash down. You mean everything to me…I can't lose you." He said emotionally.

"Is that why you have been like this?" I asked lovingly.

He nodded his head before he nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Troy remember what you told me in the hospital after that dream?" I asked slightly shuddering at the memory of the dream.

"I told you that I wasn't going anywhere and that I would never leave you." He said lifting his head up to look me in the eyes.

"The same thing goes for you, I'm not going anywhere and I will never leave you." I said hugging Troy's torso, muscular torso I might add.

Troy nodded, "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." Troy said sagging his shoulders.

"It's ok Troy. Just promise me you will talk about everything next time, me and you need to tell each other everything." I said.

Troy nodded in agreement, "Can I ask you a question?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

"Last night…you were crying…why?" I asked slowly.

Troy blushed, "I was thinking about how many times that I've almost lost you and that I can't live without you." He said in a whisper.

I put my hands on either side of Troy's face and put us nose to nose, "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to him lovingly.

Troy looked into my eyes intensely as if boring into my soul. Troy closed the remaining space between us in one quick motion. My arms wound around his neck pulling him closer, although it hadn't even been 24 hours since I kissed Troy like this I missed him…but that's all it took. Troy wove his fingers in my hair as he pulled my head closer to him while his other hand laid rested on my lower back pulled me closer as well.

Troy drug his tongue lightly across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth granting him entrance. Troy lifted me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him waist as he carried me into the bedroom leaving the forgotten cold macaroni and cheese on the stove.

Troy set me down by the bed, he slowly and carefully removed my shirt. I took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My eyes slowly found their way to the gauze bandage wrapped around his shoulder. I lightly ran my fingers over it, my guilt on the situation came rushing in.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as my fingers lingered on the bandage.

Troy put his hand over mine and pulled it away and repositioned it over his heart, "It's not your fault. I would die for you if it meant keeping you safe." He said in a serious voice. Troy's eyes lingered over my body but stopped at my side where the stitched were. I subconsciously put my hand over it to cover it. Troy grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"You're beautiful Brie, not matter what." He said before he pulled me into a passion filled kiss. He rested out foreheads together. "I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said lovingly.

"And I love you Troy Bolton." I said wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling him closer, "It feels so good to have you back." I said with a sigh.

There was a loud knock on the door, I pulled away from Troy and walked to the front door. I opened it to see the team staring back at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked coming behind me while setting him hand on my hip.

"We came to talk to you." Jason said.

I looked up at Troy and met his eyes, I looked back at the team and opened the door wider to let everyone in. They all filed in and found a place to sit or stand in the living room.

"Ok so what did you need?" Troy said standing beside me with his hand still on my hip. It felt good for Troy to be touchy feely again. At least he wasn't acting like I was going to snap in half at any second. I leaned into Troy's body. I saw a hint of a smile at Troy's lips.

"Well captain we thought that we would let you know that all of us quit the team." Chad said as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!" Troy yelled in surprise.

"Yeah. We told coach that we didn't want anything to do with the team if you weren't on it. We also told him that we didn't appreciate him talking to Gabbi the way that he did." Zeke said.

"We told him that the only way we would all come back on the team was if you were captain again and if he quit treating Gabbi so badly." Jason said from the couch.

Troy's face was blank, I could tell that he was analyzing the situation. "Are you guys fucking retarded?" Troy finally asked.

"Huh?" Chad asked confused.

"You all just jeopardized your future because of my stupid captain position." Troy said looking at them as if they were crazy.

"You gave jeopardized your future because of me." I told Troy sternly.

"You're worth it." he said looking at me with a heart melting smile.

Normally I would have scolded him or protested, but with that smile and the look in his eyes I just smiled back.

"We didn't just do it for you we did it for Gabbi too. Gabbi is like a sister to us, you fuck with her you fuck with us. We're a family Troy, this is what families do." Zeke said.

Troy just smiled and laughed, "Okay, if that is all of your decisions then I guess I can't say much. Coach will probably cave considering he doesn't have any players left on the varsity team."

"Actually there is one person left on the team." Chad said cautiously.

I scrunched my forehead in confusion, "Who?" I asked.

"Wyatt." Zeke, Chad, and Jason said in unison.

I felt Troy tense up immediately, I ran my hand over his back soothingly. I felt Troy relax at my touch.

"Well then I hope he likes running around the court like a fucking idiot by himself." Troy said trying to lighten the mood.

"AND HE'S BACK!" Chad yells as everyone starts laughing.

"Now if you don't mind get the hell out! Because I have to spend time with my girlfriend." Troy said with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Eww man don't talk about my sister like that." Chad said as he pushed himself up off the couch.

"Nobody wants to know Troy." Zeke said with a shudder as he walked out the door.

The rest of the basketball team left and Troy turned to me and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked into the bedroom, "Now where were we?" he asked.

**AN: Ok I wanted to thank everyone SO ****SO****SO**** much. I loved all the reviews there was live 75+ that was the best Christmas present. I wanted to thank everyone for the kind wishes for my ****mom,**** she said you all totally rock and that she appreciates all the kind words. I know that this chapter is LONG overdue but I hit some issues this week. ****Anywho****, I don't know if you understand the reason for Troy's mood swings, if you don't PM me and I will tell you. Hsmgal142 I need you to resend the chapter. ****Thanx**** READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Ok so a lot of people seemed confused by Troy's actions (sorry I was writing it at 4 in the morning.). So I am going to try and explain this simply. Troy's mood swings were because of pride issues mostly, the fact that he hadn't protected Brie and that he felt useless. He was crying because he realized how many times that he has almost lost her and he realized that he couldn't live without her (pretty much he was scared and finally realized the true depth of his feelings for Brie). I hope this cleared some things up. Sometimes I forget ya'll don't know what's going on in my head. Lol. Enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up with Troy's arms wrapped tightly around me. I wiggled out of his grip and decided to let him sleep a little longer. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I went in the bedroom and got dressed I walked into the kitchen. My eyes fell on the forgotten dinner that still sat on the eye of the stove, now stone cold. I picked up the pot and scrapped out the macaronis and cheese into the trashcan and set the pan in the sink. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was time to wake Troy up. I walked into the bedroom and looked at Troy's peacefully sleeping figure. I walked over and decided to wake him up nicely.

I bent down and covered his mouth with mine. I kissed Troy slowly and sweetly, I felt Troy starting to kiss back so I went to sit back up but Troy grabbed me by the neck and brought me down on top of him deepening the kiss.

I giggled and pulled away, "Good morning sexy." I said innocently.

"Good morning beautiful." He said sleepily.

I got off of Troy with much effort and a few grunts of protest from Troy, "Get up Troy. We have to go to school." I said pulling him out of bed and ushering him into the bathroom. I closed the door behind him as I walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Troy to finish getting ready. Troy walked out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go after 15 minutes. Troy's cell rang from the kitchen table, he walked over and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered into the receiver.

Troy's color drained from his face, he walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on to the news channel. I was going to ask Troy what was going on but before I could the breaking news alert rang through the speakers. I turned my attention to the TV.

"I'm Erin Dacy reporting your breaking news for the morning. It seems the trial dealing with 3 of West High's students will be making its way into the courts in the next few weeks. The main victim Gabriella Montez has yet to give a statement on the matter…it seems she may not even be notified of the court date itself. We will keep you updated on any new information dealing with the trial. Back to you Stan." The TV blasted throughout the living room.

I tuned out the rest of the news and stared at the TV. I had forgotten all about the trial, how the hell could I forget about that?

"Yeah I just saw it." Troy said to the person on the other end of the conversation.

"WHAT?" he yelled causing me to jump in surprise.

"Yeah that'd be great. Bye." Troy said sternly.

I looked up at the clock, "Shit Troy we have to get to school!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and headed to the door.

I heard Troy curse under his breath as he fell in step right beside me as we rushed to his truck. The ride to the school was silent. As we pulled into the parking lot Troy cursed out loud.

"DAMN IT!" Troy yelled in frustration.

"What?" I asked as Troy quickly pulled into his parking spot.

"Brie the news teams are here. I want you to stay close to me and don't say anything." Troy said as he started to unbuckle himself.

I nodded my head scared of what exactly was going to happen. Troy got out and walked to my side of the car and let me out. He grabbed my bag and his from the tailgate and slung it over his shoulder. He put his arm around me protectively. As we got closer to the front of the school I saw exactly what Troy was talking about. There must have been 6 different news stations sitting out in front of the school. I could see them interviewing students. I felt Troy pull me in even closer as we neared the entrance. I noticed everyone turn their attention to me and Troy.

"Shit." Troy exclaimed as the reporters ran to surround us.

Troy pulled me in as I buried my face in his chest to get away from the camera flashes and the recorders and microphones being shoved in my face and questions being asked right and left. Troy trudged through the mass trying to get us into the school.

"Excuse us we have to get to class." Troy said annoyed.

The reporters wouldn't let up. I lifted my face to see Chad and the team standing at the entrance of the school.

Troy bent down to my ear, "You ready to make a break for it?" he whispered. I nodded my head slightly, "Ok….go." Troy said.

Me and Troy made a break for the entrance of the school, the basketball team ran forward and trailed behind us to make sure the press wouldn't try anything.

We busted through the front doors panting. I grabbed my side in pain as it still hadn't healed fully.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.

I nodded my head, "Yeah." I said slowly pulling my hand away from my side. I looked down the hallway to see everyone's eyes on us. I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards homeroom so we wouldn't be late. We finally made it to homeroom as everyone took their seats. Wyatt came through the door not long after the bell rang.

"Sanchez your late!" Ms. Darbus scolded.

"Sorry miss I was being interviewed outside." He said while passing me with a smirk on his face and then taking his seat behind me.

After the teacher turned back to the papers on her desk I turned around to face Wyatt. "You better not have said anything." I hissed at him.

"Now why would I do something like that?" He said menacingly.

The bell rang as everyone got out of their seats, "Asshole!" I spat at him as I walked briskly to Troy who was waiting for me at the front of the class. We walked out to the hallways and met up with the rest of the gang.

"So what do we do for free period since we don't have practice?" Chad asked as his arm was draped over Taylor.

"I don't know, I've always had practice." Troy said with a shrug of the shoulders as his hand rested on my hip.

"Maybe we could all go hangout in the lunchroom." I said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as we started our walk to the lunchroom.

"_Wi__ll the __previous __Varsi__ty basketball team__ members__ please make their way to the gym for free period."_ Coach Bolton's voice rang throughout the halls. All the guys simultaneously groaned.

We changed our route to the gym instead of the lunchroom. We all walked through the doors and made our way into the gym. I started feeling uncomfortable as I made eye contact with Coach Bolton.

"Guys sit. Girls leave." Coach Bolton ordered. I turned to get out of the gym as fast as I could. "Except for you Miss Montez." He said sternly.

All the girls gave me sympathetic looks as they got to leave this hell hole. I turned and made my way to sit by Troy. I sat by him and he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"All of you quit the team because of what happened yesterday…am I correct?" Coach Bolton asked calmly.

All of the guys nodded but no one actually spoke, "Ok well I thought everything over and Troy you can have your captain position back." He said sheepishly.

Troy nodded his head in understanding.

"So do I have my Varsity team back?" he asked looking at the guys.

"Depends are you going to quit bashing Gabriella when you don't even know her?" Chad asked cautiously.

Coach Bolton looked over at me, "Miss Montez I was actually wondering if I could speak to you in private." He said.

I looked over at Troy, he nodded his head indicating that I should go talk to him. I got up slowly and cautiously made my way over to him. He lead me over away from the team.

"Miss Montez I wanted to apologize about my previous actions towards you. Yesterday you showed me that you truly care about Troy and I shouldn't have judged you or jumped to conclusions without actually getting to know you. After your speech yesterday and seeing how everyone stood by you and the fact that Troy gave up basketball for you opened my eyes and I am truly ashamed of how I acted. I was so caught up in Troy being the best that I disregarded his happiness and his position as my son. I hope you can forgive me." He said shifting from one foot to the other. I could tell that apologizing wasn't something Coach Bolton did very often.

"All's forgotten Coach Bolton." I said quietly.

He nodded his head and stuck out his hand, "So how about we start over?" he asked.

I nodded and shook his hand. He smiled at me as we walked back over to the team.

"So me and Miss Montez have reconciled and Troy is back as captain…so do I have my team back?" he asked sheepishly.

Chad stood up, "WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!" the team responded.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDACTS!

"WILDACTS!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" they all screamed in unison

Coach walked over to me and Troy. "So Troy, how about you come back home?" he asked.

I felt my heart drop and I looked to Troy for his answer.

**AN: hey everyone! I got this one out faster and I hope that you like it. I have been getting some messages saying that I don't update enough. I just want to say I update when I can but its hard to ****write awesome chapters so quickly. I hope you understand. Plus I have college, work, and this. Thanks REVIEW please. Also please give me ideas for the story because I am running out and when I run out the story ends. Thanks guys!**

**Erin xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

Troy looked at his father with an emotionless stare. "Dad…Brie may have forgiven you but I haven't." Troy said coldly.

"Troy." I whispered while giving his hand a firm squeeze.

He turned his head to look at me, "yeah?" he said softly. It amazed me how he could go from ice cold towards his father to lovingly soft spoken towards me.

"I need to talk to you." I said seriously. Troy's face changed from loving to concerned in a flash. He nodded his head so I lead him over away from everyone that was talking and goofing around since it was still free period.

"What's up Brie?" he asked as he stroked my arms at my sides.

"You need to go back home." I said softly.

"W-what?" Troy asked bewildered.

"I think you should go back home." I whispered as I tried to fight off the tears that were so effortlessly making their way into my eyes.

"Why? Do you not want me living with you anymore?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"NO!! That's not it at all Troy." I said panicking.

"Then what!?" he asked aggravated.

"I know what it feels like to not have a family Troy. I'm not going to let you give that up." I said sternly while looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

"You have a family Brie, all of us." He said motioning to the gang.

"Do you know what I would give to have my father and brother back…hell even my mother?" I asked him. He looked down guiltily, "If you won't do it for you, will you at least do it for me?" I asked in a small voice.

Troy looked into my eyes, he kept my gaze for a few minutes. He sighed and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand as we walked over to Coach Bolton.

"So have you decided if your coming home?" Coach Bolton asked as soon as he saw up approach.

"Yeah." Troy said in a defeated tone. The tears that I had been trying to fight back were making their way to the surface. I knew I was doing the right thing, but why did it have to hurt so bad.

"Your mom is going to be so happy." Coach Bolton said with a grin.

"I'm not doing this for you or for me. I'm doing this for Brie." Troy said.

I looked up to see Coach Bolton looking at me, I gave him a watery smile. He had a look of shock on his face but turned to Troy and nodded. I felt the tears start rolling down my face so I put my head down.

"I have to use the restroom." I said quickly. I ran to the girls locker room, as soon as I had made it inside I collapsed to the floor in sobs. I knew I was doing what was best for Troy but I feel like there is now this gaping hole in my heart. I got so used to waking up to him every morning. I heard the door open, I lifted my head to see Sharpay and Taylor walk in.

"Oh Gabbi." Sharpay sighed as her and Taylor ran over to me and engulfed me into a hug.

"What happened?" Taylor asked as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"I told him to move back home." I said through sobs.

"What why?" Sharpay asked confused.

"I know what it feels like to not have a family, I couldn't let him give that up." I said hiccupping.

"Oh Gabbi." Taylor exclaimed as she pulled me in tighter.

"Why does the right thing have to hurt so damn much." I said aggravated.

The girls held me while I cried, after I finished I realized that there was only 5 minutes left for free period. I got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I turned to look at the girls.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" I asked them.

"No…you just looked flushed." Sharpay said. (AN: ok so I know that it's like impossible to not look like shit after you get done crying…but use your imaginations people! lol)

We all walked out of the locker room together and walked up to our prospective guys. "What took you so long?" Troy asked.

"Girl talk." I said with a shrug, I wasn't technically lying.

I went to grab Troy's hand but he quickly pulled it away and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but he wouldn't meet my gaze so I just shrugged off his previous action. The bell rang signaling the end of free period and everyone went to their next class. Troy kissed my forehead and he went the opposite way for his next class.

I got into Chemistry and sat down at my assigned lab table. Zeke sat beside me like always. Wyatt walked into the classroom and sought me out and smirked at me.

"He has to be up to something." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Zeke asked tearing his eyes away from the board.

"Nothing." I said with a wave of the hand.

After an hour and a half of taking notes the bell rang to be dismissed for lunch. I walked with Zeke and we met Chad half way there and we all walked to the lunchroom together. We sat at our normal table in our normal spots.

After everyone got food and was sitting down to eat I noticed that the lunchroom started buzzing. I turned to look at the doors to see Mandy on crutches looking like dead warmed over.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed out loud while taking in Mandy's appearance.

Everyone in the table turned around and pretty much said the same thing, I noticed that Mandy was glaring at me all the way from across the lunchroom. I turned around and decided to ignore her.

"Who fought Mandy?" I asked the group. I saw Sharpay blush, "DAMN SHARPAY!" I screeched. I could never imagine Sharpay doing that kind of damage. I actually found it very amusing.

"What? She pissed me off. Plus you mess with my family you mess with me!" she said with a shrug.

I giggled as everyone else laughed too, well everyone except Troy. He had a blank stare on his face looking at his school lunch.

I leaned over to him "Troy I don't think the lunch meat is going to grow legs and run off." I said giggling.

He didn't even crack a smile. I turned my body to face him and I grabbed his hand, his head whipped around to look at me. I pulled him out of his seat and lead him into the hallways and up the stairwell to the rooftop. After we got there I sat on the bench pulling him down to sit beside me.

"Now tell me what's going on." I said sternly. Troy sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Troy." I said softly while running my hand over his back.

"I don't want to go back." He said with a frustrated sigh, "I like living with you. I love going to sleep with you in my arms and waking up next to you every morning. I don't want to go back to before. I love where we're at and what we have. I don't want to leave this behind."

It took everything I had not to burst into tears and take back what I said in the gym, but I knew that this is what was right for Troy. I couldn't be selfish.

"Troy…just because you don't live with me doesn't mean I won't see you. How about you spend the weekends with me? Does that make things better?" I asked.

Troy gave me a small smirk, "A little but it still isn't what I want."

"How about a compromise…try it for awhile and if you still feel the same way about it you can move back." I said with an accomplished grin.

Troy nodded with a smile, "Sounds fair." He said.

"Good." I said with a smile.

The rest of lunch we stayed up at the rooftop and just cuddled and kissed and talked. I think out of everything talking and cuddling will be the one thing I miss most about him moving back. I'm just going to get my fix now.

The bell rang for lunch to end and the day went about like normal, same classes, same boring teachers, same useless lessons. I was so ready to go home.

I was making my way to homeroom with Troy. We walked in and I went to my seat with Troy sitting beside me in a vacant seat until homeroom started. The gang busted through the door with panicked expressions.

"Whoa guys…where's the fire?" Troy said with a chuckle.

"We have a problem." Chad blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Everyone knows about you shooting Brad." He said with a sorrowful expression. All the color drained from my face. I couldn't believe everyone knew.

"Who's everyone?" Troy asked panicked.

"The school…the press." He said the last part in a whisper.

_"Will Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez please come to the principal's office."_ A voice rang through the PA system.

Troy turned to look at me and held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me out of my desk. I was shaking I could tell if I was confused, scared, or worried…actually I think I was D, all of the above. We reached the front office and walked down the hall and knocked on Mr. Matsui's door. He opened the door and motioned for us to come in. We took a seat in the two chairs that were facing his desk.

"It seems your confidential information has been spread to the press and we now have EVERY news station here from our county plus the three neighboring ones." He said, "So I have the police trying to keep the reporters and news crews away from you, but I think that you might need some help getting to your car. You need to grab your stuff and get the people you want to help and then come back here, you are excused from homeroom today." He said in a business like tone before returning back to his desk working on some papers.

I got up and walked by the window, my curiosity got the best of me. I peeked out the window and saw hundreds of people down there. I was frozen to my spot I couldn't tear me eyes away. Troy came up behind me and looked out the window, I heard him curse under his breath. He pulled me away from the window and out into the hallway. We made our way back to Ms. Darbus's room.

"Ms. Darbus I need to borrow the basketball team. Mr. Matsui said it was ok and that they are to be excused for the rest of the day." He said while grabbing my stuff and his. Ms. Darbus nodded and the team got up and brought their stuff with them also.

"Everybody go to your locker and put your stuff up and meet me at my locker." Troy said. The team nodded and ran off to their lockers. We stopped by mine and I put my stuff in my locker. After I got done we went to Troy's and he opened it and pulled out a sweatshirt and shoved his bag in there. He turned to me with the sweatshirt in his hand.

"Put this one and pull the hood up." He said handing it to me. I looked at it and it was Troy's starting varsity sweatshirt with his last name and number on the back. I pulled it over my head and it was big but it would do considering the circumstances. It also helped calm me down because his scent radiated off of it. By the time I had the hoodie on the team was at Troy's locker.

"Ok so I need to get Brie to my truck without the press messing with her. I don't care what you have to do, keep them away from her." He said going into over protective mode.

"Why don't we form a circle around you both and walk with you to your truck. Kind of like a barrier." Zeke said.

"Perfect." Troy exclaimed.

Troy turned to me, "You ready?" he asked sweetly.

I shook my head vigorously, I wasn't ready to face all of that. "Brie I'm going to be beside you the whole way, and no matter what they say just ignore them ok?" he said.

I nodded my head but I was still really scared. We made our way to the front office only to see Mr. Matsui already waiting for us.

"Ok the cops are already out there trying to get everyone to clear out, but as of right now they are unsuccessful." He said giving me a look of pity before walking off.

Troy turned to me and pulled my hood up on top of my head. "You ready to go?" he asked one more time, I grabbed on to his hand. "Alright get into the formation and let's get this over with." He said. Troy took a deep breath and pushed the door open but pulled me into his chest covering my face.

The press ran up and surrounded us bypassing the police officers.

_"Why did you murder him?"_

_"Do you feel bad about taking someone's life?"_

_"How does it feel to be the talk of Albuquerque?"_

_"Do you have anything to say to Brad's parents?"_

They kept bombarding me with questions as we took small steps trying to get to the truck making sure to not break the formation.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" I heard Chad yell dangerously.

I felt the team closing in on me, I couldn't tell if it was bad or not because my face was still buried into Troy's chest.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Troy bellowed. I put my hand on his stomach to try and calm him down.

I moved my head a bit and the hood fell down as the flashes from camera's started going wild. Troy scrambled to put it back, once it was back in place we started moving faster.

After awhile we made it to the truck and the guys formed a semi circle barrier at the passenger side as Troy opened my door for me, I climbed in keeping my face covered.

"Keep your head down." Troy whispered to me, I nodded my head in response.

Troy ran around to the other side while the guys still stayed on mine. I heard Troy open the door, "GET AWAY SO WE CAN LEAVE!" he yelled. He got in the car and slammed the door.

"Can I get up yet?" I asked in a whimper.

"Not yet babe." He said caringly.

After 5 minutes we finally got out of the parking lot. "Ok you can get up now." He said grabbing my left hand and holding it.

I lifted my head as tears fell down my face, "Why did they have to act like that? I'm not some celebrity!" I cried out. "_Do you feel bad about taking someone's life?_ Of course I do, I'm not fucking heartless!" I screamed out.

"I told you to ignore what they said Brie." He said quietly. I just continued to cry. We pulled into the parking lot at the apartment and we got out. Troy made me keep on my hood just in case. We got into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. We calmed ourselves down my cuddling and watching a movie and just hanging out. I was feeling better from what happened today. Then I remembered that Troy was supposed to go back home so I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked getting up as well.

"You need to get all you stuff packed." I said barely above a whisper.

Troy's demeanor changed as well from happy to depressed. We went into the bed room and grabbed the duffle bag that he had when he first came and started putting his clothes in it. After 30 minutes all of his stuff was packed and ready to go.

I walked with Troy to the front door, "Remember our deal." Troy said heartbroken.

"Yeah…and you can come visit any time." I said with a half hearted smile. Troy reached into his pocket

and grabbed his keys and started taking off his apartment key, but I put my hand over his to stop him.

"It's your key Troy…keep it." I said.

He smiled the best that he could, "I guess I will see you in school tomorrow?" He said.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

Troy pulled me into a kiss. After he pulled away he bent down grabbed his bag and opened the door but turned back , "I love you Brie." He said and I could tell me truly meant it.

"I love you too Troy." And with that Troy closed the door and walked away. I slid down the back of the door and started crying. The one thing that meant the most to me was now gone, he may not be gone forever but it sure feels like it.

I picked myself up off the floor and laid down on the couch, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep in the bed without Troy beside me.

**AN: Ok so I am going to explain the press. The press are so intruiged because this is one of the biggest things to happen in their town. Never has a girl been involved in something like this. Plus the press doesn't know the story. They just think that she killed him because of the rivalry and the kidnapping (does that make sense?) Anywho. That is the chapter, and I know everyone probably wants to kill me right now because Brie made Troy leave but I hope you won't hate me for long wink wink. READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I wanted to dedicate this chapter to: princess-meg2k6, ****CloBaBaggins****, shaunna101! You all helped me so much!**

_Troy lunged at Greg. Greg took the gun off of me and turned it towards Troy and pulled the trigger. Troy's hand flew up to his chest as he crumpled to the ground, as he pulled his hand away blood with dripping onto the floor from his hand. _

_"NOOO!"__ I screamed__ the cops tackled Greg to the ground while I ran over to Troy. __"Troy talk to me."__ I said frantically._

_"Brie."__ He said with a shaky breath._

_"I'm here Troy, I'm right here…stay with me baby!" I pleaded while applying pressure to his gunshot wound with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Brie."__ Troy said putting his hand over mine and pulling it away._

_"NO!"__ I yelled at him and put my hand back over it, "You can't leave me! I can't lose you!" I cried hysterically._

_"You won't. I told you I will always be with you." He said putting his hand over my heart._

_I shook my head vigorously, "No I need you right here." I said with a hiccup._

_"Brie __remember__ your promise to me." he said quietly. _

_I was pulled away from Troy by Chad so the medical teams could get to Troy. I buried my face in Chad's chest while everyone was trying to comfort me._

_"He's flat lining, grab me an AED." I heard one of them say quickly._

_My head snapped up as I started to panic. I tried to run over to Troy but Chad was holding me back._

_"Let me go!" I screamed at him._

_"You can't get in their way __Gabbi__!" he told me sternly._

_I looked over to see Troy's body jolt from the floor as a cause of the AED, they did it a few more times._

_One of the doctors turned to another. "Call it." he said sadly._

_"NOO!"__ I screamed._

_"Time of death 10:12 PM." The doctor called out._

I shot up from the couch breathing heavily and tears running down my face, I was having a hard time breathing and I felt like my heart was about to explode. I looked at the coffee table and saw Troy's cell phone. I picked it up and scrolled down to Chad's number.

"Troy you better have a good excuse for calling me at 3 AM!?" Chad answered tired and annoyed.

"Chad." I whimpered as I gasped for breath.

"Gabbi!? What's wrong?" he asked now fully alert. I couldn't even answer because I couldn't breathe, I started sobbing. "Gabbi! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" he said before hanging up the phone.

I closed the phone and let it fall from my grasp to the floor. Of course the one night I don't have Troy here is the one night I need him most. After a few minutes Chad busted through the door looking around and spotted me on the ground, he ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Xanax….bathroom." I managed to gasp out. Chad seemed to have got the message and dashed to the bathroom only stopping at the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Not long after he was by my side pulling me up so I could take the Xanax. After I had taken it he just pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down. After about 10 minutes I had regained composure and pulled away from him while wiping at my tear stained face.

"Gabbi what happened?" he asked concerned.

"The dream." I said quietly.

"Gabbi you know that it never happened." He said pulling me into another hug.

"I know but I had the same dream, it just feels so real. With Troy not being here it only made it worse." I said only to be muffled by his shirt, which happen to be on inside out.

"You know Troy took it really hard, you know him leaving and all." He said after a moment of silence. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Me too." I said.

"He started punching stuff and yelling when you ran to the bathroom." He let silence fill the room before he continued. "Taylor told me what happened in there." He said as he sat back against the couch. I nodded my head and pulled my knees into my chest and propped my chin on them.

"You don't know how bad I want to take back what I said." I said as my eyes started to water.

"You can." He said simply.

I shook my head, "No…I need to do what's right for Troy."

"You need to quit being so selfless." He said agitated, "When are you going to start being selfish?" he asked playfully.

I giggled softly, "Thanks Chad." I said giving him a smile.

"What for?" he frowned in confusion.

"Always being here for me when I need you…and brightening my day when I need it most." I said sincerely.

"No problem, what are big bros for?" he asked nudging me playfully. I smiled as he pulled me into a big bear hug. Chad left after a lot of convincing that I was ok, he told me that he was going to bring me his old cell tomorrow at school so I could have a phone in case something like this ever happened again. After closing the door behind Chad I walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway looking at the bed that I would be in with Troy if he was here and I hadn't opened my big mouth. I walked back to the couch and laid back down staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to consume me.

I woke up for the tenth time since Chad left at 4 AM. It was now 7:15 and it was time for me to get ready for school. I jumped in the shower and started getting ready. I got out and got changed and went into the living room to see Troy walking through the front door. I walked up to him and he gave me a hug and a kiss.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." I said grabbing my bag.

"Did you grab my hoddie?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." I grabbed the hoodie along with his cell phone, "You also left your phone here yesterday." I said handing it back to him.

"Thanks." He said but then motioned for me to put the hoodie on. So I did and I pulled the hood up and we walked to the car. There was so much awkwardness between me and Troy, something that has never been there before. The drive to school we just talked and he held my hand. We pulled up to the school and saw the same amount of media as yesterday. Troy pulled into the parking spot as I pulled up the hood again. I kept my face covered the same as yesterday. Troy got out of the car pushing through the press so he could get to my side of the truck. He opened the door shielding my face from the cameras and he already had an agitated look on his face. He pulled me close and I buried my head into his chest. We walked slowly to the front of the school considering we could barely walk as it is.

_"__Are you ready for the t__rial Miss Montez?"_

_"What actually happened?"_

_"What made you want to do it?"_

_"Is this all because of the school rivalry?"_

"Can you please BACK OFF!" Troy yelled because they were starting to get rough with us.

_"How do your parents feel about the trial?"_

_"Have you gone to Brad's grave?"_

_"Mr. Bolton how does it feel to be dating a murderer?"_

Troy stopped in his tracks and turned to the reporter that asked that. "SHE ISN'T A MURDERER!" Troy bellowed at him.

"She killed someone so she obviously is." The male reporter replied trying to rile Troy up, which unfortunately was working.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" Troy snapped at the guy loosening his hold on me and started going after him.

"Troy." I said sternly while grabbing his arm to calm him down. Troy's ragged breaths seemed to slow down but his glare never lifted off the reporter.

As soon as those words left my mouth microphones and recorders were shoved in my face and in the process my hood was pulled down revealing my face. The flashes on the cameras were going crazy, I couldn't distinguish anything. Everything was so overwhelming my breaths started becoming ragged and my heart started racing. _No…not here._ My eyes started watering because I couldn't breathe. I grabbed on to Troy's arm harshly as I started to lean forward hoping I could get more air. Troy's attention went to me as I started shaking.

"Brie what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice as he came closer to me and bent down to my eye level. The camera's just kept flashing and the microphones kept invading.

I tried to speak but I couldn't so I grabbed Troy's hand and put it over my heart so he could feel the rapid beating. Troy's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. He bent down and scooped me into his arms.

"MOVE!" He yelled at the reporters but they weren't moving.

"DAMN IT! I SAID MOVE!" he screamed at them as he started forcing his way through. Chad ran out from the school and met us halfway.

"Go! We got it." he said point over his shoulder to the emerging basketball team.

"Thanks." He said as Troy stared walking faster into the school. After we made it into the school Troy set me down and made me lean against the wall. "Brie talk to me." he said breathlessly.

I grabbed onto his neck and pulled him into a hug and just started crying. Everything was becoming too overwhelming.

"I need you." I said through my sobs as I kept my grip on him.

"Brie I'm right here baby." He said trying to calm me.

Troy didn't get it, I didn't just need him now. I need him in my life, with me at all times. I needed him more than anything in the world. And without him I knew that I wouldn't be able to get through this.


	27. Chapter 27

I clung onto Troy even more, it scared me that I needed someone this much in my life. I had always been independent, no one waivered my decisions. But then Troy Bolton made his way into my heart and he had no intention of leaving. Troy pulled me closer to him and I buried my face into his chest. I could hear people whispering about me and Troy in the hallway. After I had finally started to calm down I pulled away from Troy.

"You ok now Brie?" Troy asked while wiping the remaining tears away with the pad of his thumb. I saw Chad behind Troy holding up a prescription bottle. I turned my attention back to Troy.

"Yeah, but can you get me a water…I'm really thirsty." I said quietly. Troy nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked down the hall to towards the lunch room.

Chad came over to me as soon as Troy was out of sight. "Here, I left with those in my pocket last night," he said handing me the bottle. I opened it and grabbed a pill considering my heart was still racing and I wasn't feeling a hundred percent better. I handed the bottle back to Chad and dry swallowed the pill. As soon as I had swallowed the pill Troy came jogging around the corner with a water bottle in his hand.

"Here babe." He said handing it to me. I grabbed it and took a swig and then gave him a smile of thanks. He pulled me into a hug and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You scared the hell out of me out there….please don't ever do that to me again." He said with concern.

"I'm sorry." I said into his chest. The bell rang signaling that it was time to go to homeroom. Me and Troy walked down the hall with the gang either beside us or behind us. As we walked I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

We walked past the football captain, "Whoa stay out of her way she might shoot you." He yelled out into the hall with a chuckle. I felt Troy start to go for him but I held onto his arm keeping him in place, but before Troy could even thought about getting out of my grasp Jason, Chad, and Zeke slammed him up against the lockers and were in his face.

"GUYS!" I yelled getting their attention. All three heads turned to look at me while James was still up against the locker, "Leave him be…he isn't worth it." I said with disgust. They nodded their head and let him drop to the ground. We all turned around and were about to start walking to homeroom again when we heard a howl of pain. I turned to see Chad rubbing his knuckles and James clutching his nose. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What? He pissed me off!" he said with a shrug. I just giggled and shook my head. We finally made it to homeroom, luckily with no more encounters from anyone. I took my seat in front of Wyatt and put my head in my hands because I couldn't take the stares from everyone since the teacher still hadn't came into the room. I sighed in frustration, I felt Wyatt lean toward me.

"¿Cómo se siente tener todos saben?" (How does it feel to have everyone know?) Wyatt asked with a sneer.

I whipped my head around to look at Wyatt, "¡Tu bastardo!" (You bastard!) I hissed at him before slapping him across the face.

"¡Ramera!" (Bitch!) He spat at me. The guys all jumped out of their seats and ran over to me as soon as they started hearing Spanish. "¡La espera hasta su novio no está con tu!" (Wait till your boyfriend isn't with you!) he threatened me. Troy punch Wyatt in the face causing him to fall backwards.

"TROY!" I scolded him.

"What? He pissed me off!" He said with a shrug.

"I DON'T CARE!" I said poking him in the chest.

"What!? So Chad can get away with it but I can't!?" he whined.

"Exactly." I said sternly

"But why?" he whined again.

"Because he isn't my boyfriend." I said a matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." He said.

"You shouldn't have hit him Troy, you could get in trouble and get kicked off the team." I scolded him one more time.

Troy turned around and started walking back to his desk, "He should have spoke in fuckin' English then." He murmured while rubbing knuckles.

I could tell Troy just did that so he could get some of his anger out about everything that has happened, so I decided that I would just let it drop. The teacher walked through the door finally, people were now staring at me even more because of the actions that just happened. Wyatt had gotten up and sat in his seat not saying a word, but I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

The bell rang as soon as Ms. Darbus finished the morning announcements, we all walked out and decided that we would all go to the gym to watch the guys practice. As soon as we walked in the guys went to go change and me and the girls sat on the bleachers talking.

"Hey Gabbi…how are you dealing with the whole press thing?" Sharpay asked.

I shrugged, "Ok I guess. Troy lost it this morning with them and I'm sure it will be on the news tonight." I said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Well they were asking all these questions and we were ignoring them like usual. But then one guy asked how Troy felt about dating a murderer. That's when he lost it." I said quietly.

"Dang!" Kelsi said breaking the silence that lingered afterwards.

"Gabbi." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Chad with a cell phone in his hand. "Here's that cell phone I promised you."

"Thanks" I said grabbing it and putting it into my pocket.

"No problem, remember what I said last night." He said seriously.

I nodded in response and I was about to say something when the locker room doors busted open revealing a furious looking Troy.

"CHAD!" Troy yelled across the gym. Chad turned to face him but seemed frozen in his spot and unable to say anything. Troy looked extremely pissed like he does when it comes to Greg. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He asked holding up my pill bottle.

"Ummm….I…uh…my pill bottle." He said weakly.

Troy stopped in front of Chad his eyes blazing with anger, "Really…then why the hell does it have my girlfriends name on it!?" he spat at him.

"uhhhhh…." Chad struggled.

"Are you taking her panic medication?" Troy asked in a dangerously low voice.

"WHAT!? NO OF COURSE NOT!" Chad yelled defending himself.

Troy grabbed Chad by the shirt and pulled him up, "DON'T LIE TO ME CHAD!" He yelled.

"TROY!" I yelled at him trying to get in between them.

"Not now Brie." He said sternly never taking his eyes off Chad.

"Troy he isn't taking my meds!" I yelled making him look at me.

"What-"

"They're from last night." I said in my normal voice. "He left with them in his pocket."

Troy dropped him hold on Chad and turned his full attention to me, "What happened last night and why were they in his pocket?" he asked in a low voice.

"I...you see…I" I started to say but got cut off.

"She had a panic attack last night. She called from your cell and it sounded like something was wrong so I came over and I found her on the floor shaking and unable to breathe. She said Xanax so I ran to the bathroom and grabbed it and gave her one and stuck it in my pocket subconsciously and when I left I forgot to give it back." Chad said quickly.

Troy had an expressionless look on his face for awhile as everyone sat in silence awaiting Troy's response. Troy looked at me and turned around and started walking away.

"Troy!" I ran after him and pulled him to a stop. Troy shrugged me off as he turned to face me, "What do I have to do to make it to where you won't keep things from me? Do you still not trust me?" He asked quietly. I could tell that I truly hurt his feelings this time. "I mean you trust Chad more than you trust me, and you've known me longer and you're my girlfriend."

"I do trust you." I stressed to him.

"Really, because you have a weird way of showing it." he said.

"I'm sorry…I should have told you. I just know how you get when you aren't there to help. You beat yourself up about it. I didn't want that. Chad helped me, and I'm ok now and that's what matters most. I'm sorry Troy, I really am. And I do trust you, I trust you with my life…and my heart." I said the last part in a whisper.

Troy's eyes went from hard to soft, "What?" he asked surprised.

"I told you when we first started dating that I would never trust my heart with anyone after what happened with Wyatt. I trust my heart with you, after everything I've been through you're the only one I trust, you're the only one I can lean on. Troy you're my everything, and nothing or no one can change that…amor verdadero." I said getting emotional. This was the first time I ever poured out my feelings like that to Troy.

"A-are you serious?" he asked still stunned.

"Yes I'm serious!" I said getting frustrated.

Troy pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. The kiss held more meaning that it ever had before, this kiss was like no kiss I had ever experienced with Troy. He pulled away with a huge smile across his face, "You're my everything too." He said.

I knew that everything was right again and all was forgotten.

**AN: ok so I know some of you might be confused and I will try to clear things up in the next chapter. This isn't my fav, but hey I thought I owed all of you a chapter. Also you HAVE to read the story "Dirty little secret" because I am in it, like a character is based off me and I am totally bad ass! Shaunna100 is the author, check it out and review! Also READ AND REVIEW this chapter. Thanks again guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: If this seems rushed ****im**** sorry but it will make sense as to why in the end, I needed to pass the time and get to the next thing. Enjoy!**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The press had died down by a lot considering the school board had to get involved because they were disrupting the campus for learning, their words not mine. I told Jenny that I would be on the cheerleading squad, she asked me to take over as captain…but I told her I needed to think about it. Me and Troy are better…still a little awkward, but I still haven't been sleeping well and I am beginning to think that he can tell. Coach Bolton seems to be true to his words on making things easier and going somewhat easier on Troy. Wyatt has like gone into hiding or something, I only see him in homeroom but he never says anything…I'm not sure if I should be scared or relieved. But now its Sunday night, the last night of the weekend and I'm sitting at my kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. I sorta feel like an old cat lady, but without the cats. I drained the milk out of the bowl and set the bowl in the sink. I walked to the living room and slumped on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest. I turned on the TV. The news blasted through the speakers. It was weird that they kept playing the clip of Troy going off on that reporter, that was last week and they still won't let it go. They twisted the story just like I knew they would, saying that Troy was unstable and that it might have to do with the guilt of dating a murder. When Troy heard this he lost it, which is why I now have 3 chairs at the table instead of 4. My thoughts were interrupted by my front door opening and revealing a stressed looking Troy.

"Troy?" I asked in surprise, I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 9:45 PM. I turned back to him, "What are you doing here? It's 10 o'clock." Troy stood in front of me pacing. I could tell he was deep in thought, and truth be told he looked like shit. Like he hadn't slept well in days and he hadn't really ate. "Troy!" I said ripping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to look at me, with an expression I couldn't decipher. He took a deep breath, "When I moved out over a week ago you told me it was because I needed my family, that you wanted me to move back in with them and mend things. I left, even though I didn't want to, because you asked me too and it hurt like hell but I still did it for you. But for the last week I've been miserable…I've barely slept, I stay awake thinking about how I can make everyone happy while doing what I really want to do. I started to realize that I left the one thing you wanted me to be with…family. Brie you ARE my family, you are the only family that matters." Troy said.

"Troy I-"

"You are everything to me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even play a decent game of basketball without you. I miss waking up next to you every morning I even miss fighting over the remote with you. I miss the cute sounds you make when you sleep. I miss the dinners that we would cook together. I miss wrapping my arms around you when we sleep. I miss everything and I want that back, all of it. I want to move back in Brie. I miss you." He said the last part in a whisper.

By the time he finished I had tears rolling down my face and I had already made up my mind. "I miss you too." I whispered while a small smile appeared on my face.

Troy walked over to me and kneeled so he was eye level with me. "So what do you say I move in for good?" he asked quietly.

I giggled while wiping my tears away, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered. He leaned forward and covered my lips with his in a sweet loving kiss.

Troy pulled away, "Good because all of my stuff is in my truck." He said with a teasing smile. We stood up and he pulled me into a hug burying his face in my hair, "God I missed you so much baby." He said giving me loving kisses on my neck.

"I missed you too. Now go get your stuff and I will help you unpack." I said with a giggle. It felt so good having him back here. I knew that it was time to be selfish, just like Chad said. Troy walked out the door and started to bring up all of his things while I started to unpack them in the bedroom. After awhile Troy had finished bringing everything up and we started unpacking and talking, the awkwardness wasn't there anymore and we were both really happy. We were talking about school tomorrow when I noticed that Troy kept eyeing the bed. "Troy what's up?" I asked stopping my actions of unpacking.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked turning to look at me.

"You keep eyeing the bed, what's up?"

"I was just noticing that the sheets and the comforter have been in the same position for the last week." he said.

"That's because it hasn't been slept in." I said barely above a whisper.

Troy dropped the clothes he was holding onto the floor and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Why not?"

"I just couldn't sleep in it without you." I said with a shrug but avoided eye contact.

"That explains a lot." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Well you've looked really worn out and stressed this week. I thought it was mostly because of the press and everything. So I'm guessing you've been having sleeping issues too?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Well just think of it this way, tonight you will sleep better than ever." He said before leaning down and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Alright lover boy…back to work." I said jokingly slapping him on the butt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I giggled and got back to unpacking myself but decided to ask the question that had been bugging me since he told me he wanted to move back in.

"Troy…what did you parents say?" I asked timidly.

"About what?" he asked. I swear sometimes that boy is so slow.

"About you moving back in." I said putting the last of his clothes into the drawer and closing it.

"Umm…well my mom wouldn't talk to me, and my dad was kinda pissed." He said with a shrug.

"TROY! I thought you were trying to mend things between you and your parents." I scolded him.

"Look Brie." He said turning to me, "I know you mean well, but you don't understand the extent of everything that happened. The way they talked to you and treated you…I just can't forgive them for that. Plus a lot of other stuff, believe me when I say that, that relationship is WAY beyond the mending point." He said with a scoff. He looked at me, "I may be losing something big, but I'm gaining something so much better." He said with smirk.

I blushed while I shook my head with a smile. "Well if you are done how about we hangout until we get tired."

"Sounds good." He said putting the last of his stuff away and walking towards me. When he reached me he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and placed me in his lap sideways.

"Have I told you I love you today?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again." I said.

"I love you SO much Brie." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Troy." I said back to him meaning every word.

Me and Troy just continued to talk, stealing kisses every now and then. We were talking about me being on the cheerleading team and being careful about my side. Even though I got the stitches out I still had to be careful. As we started talking about the practice coming up something from the tv caught my attention.

_"We now have our own Martha Roberts on scene at East High School."_

_"I'm Martha Roberts reporting from the scene at East High School where just an hour ago the school was engulfed in flames. The fire is now under control and on its way to being extinguished. The investigation for the cause of the fire will be started soon."_

"What?!" I asked to no one in particular.

_"Martha is there any news about what the school will do about the students and how they plan to carry on with the rest of the year?"_

_"It has been brought to my attention that the city already had a plan if something like this were to happen, it seems the East High student body will be attending West High along with the West High student body until East High is back up and running."_

_"__Thank's__ Martha. Now onto other news."_

"Oh shit." I said breathlessly.

**AN: OMG! It looks like the wildcats are going to have to go to West High I wonder ****whats**** going to happen. Well there is the BIG twist in the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and ****im**** sorry it took me so long to get out but I hope it was worth the wait!**


	29. Chapter 29

I sat staring at the TV not entirely believing what I had just heard. I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. I got off of Troy's lap, neither of us saying anything. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and leaned against the counter and tried to open the bottle. The cap wouldn't turn so I put the edge of my shirt over the cap and tried again, I was getting frustrated that I couldn't open the bottle. I gave a frustrated sigh and tried again only to have the cap not budge. I felt like throwing it across the room but before I could Troy came up to me and grabbed it and twisted the top off and handed it back to me.

"Thanks." I whispered before taking a small sip.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Oh yeah I'm just fucking peachy!" I snapped at him. Troy recoiled at my harsh statement, "Sorry." I apologized.

"Brie-"

"Look I just need to clear my head, I'll be back in a little bit." I said pushing myself away from the counter leaving the water bottle on the counter. I grabbed my cell from the side table and walked out the door leaving behind a confused Troy. I felt bad about just walking out but I just needed to clear my head. How could everything start going so well and then BAM my life turns back into a living hell. I stopped walking and realized that I ended up at the basketball court at the park by the apartment.

"Wow Troy has more of an effect on me than I thought." I said quietly to myself with a giggle. I walked on to the court thinking about what happened earlier this week.

_Flashback_

_I shot the ball from the three __point__ and heard it go in. I jumped up and down screaming, I had just beaten Troy Bolton at basketball._

_"That's not fair you distracted me!" he whined._

_"How?"__ I asked with my hands on my hips._

_"You were rubbing up against me when you stole the ball!" he stressed._

_"Troy I was guarding you." I said with a giggle._

_"Oh well in that case, you can guard me any day." He __said pulling me closer to him with a mischievous smile._

_"Oh really?!"__ I asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Troy nodded his head before he leaned down a__n__d covered my lips with his._

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory.

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Chad casually walking toward me.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"How you holding up?" Chad asked putting his arm around me. I shrugged because I didn't really know for sure. I was a mix of emotions at this point. I wanted to cry, scream, throw things, and punch things. "You know Troy is freaking out back at the apartment." He said going across the court and picking up a basketball that was left behind.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well let's see, we all just found out we are going to have to go to West High and you're out here by yourself." He said as he chest passed the ball to me.

I caught the ball and dribbled it before shooting it at the hoop, "I'm on the East Side, they aren't going to come here and do anything." The ball hit the rim and bounced onto the grass landing at someone's feet. I looked up the person's body finally landing on their face. It was Austin James, football captain from West High along with some of his teammates.

My breath hitched in my throat, "Austin." I choked out. Chad pushed me behind him.

"Get out of here James!" Chad warned him.

"Aww come on I just wanna have a little talk with Gabbi." Austin said coming closer. He reached behind Chad and pulled me to him.

"HEY LET HER GO!" Chad bellowed at him.

"This is between me and Gabbi, so stay the fuck out of it." Austin said getting up in Chad's face.

Chad pushed him away from his face, "Yeah well you fuck with Gabbi you fuck with me." Chad said through clenched teeth.

I kept trying to pull out of Austin's grip, "Austin let me go!" I said hitting him in the chest as hard as I could.

"You know before you became a traitor I would have listened to you, but now you are nothing more than a target." He said before he pushed me away from him forcefully. I fell down and scraped my arm.

Chad charged Austin, "Get you and your team out of here…NOW!" he yelled.

"And what makes you think we would do that, its 12 against 1 Danforth." Austin said squaring off to him.

Chad pulled his phone out of his pocket already speed dialing a number "Because it will only take about 2 minutes for every person on the East Side to be here, and over 12 of them are already here in this apartment complex. Now as I said before, get your team the fuck out of here!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Fine, but let me tell you. This isn't over, and the stunt you just pulled only made it worse." Austin said before disappearing the way that he came.

As soon as Austin was out of site Chad ran over to me, "Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said pushing myself off the ground and into the standing position. I looked at my arm, it wasn't bleeding but there was gravel embedded in the skin.

"Are you going to be ok?" Chad asked as we started the walk back to the apartment.

"Yeah, it's just some gravel." I said cradling my arm.

"I wasn't talking about your arm, I was talking about tomorrow." Chad said bluntly.

"Of course." I said with a shrug as I started to walk faster.

Chad quickened his pace so he could keep up with me, "Don't lie to me Gabbi." He said as he pulled my shoulder back to make me stop, "I know that you're scared. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared shitless, and that's ok you have every right to be. You don't have to act all tough around me Gabbi." Chad said sincerely.

I sighed and turned to face him, "It's not really me I'm worried about. I just have a really really bad feeling about all this. I mean yeah I'm scared, but I know I can handle whatever they throw at me. I'm more worried about all of you because they know you hang around me and that we are like family. I just don't want anything bad to happen." I said pouring out everything that I had been thinking for the past hour.

"Hey…you got us, we got you…we got each other. Right?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Right." I said with a giggle.

We walked the rest of the way to the apartment, I put my key in the door and opened it to see my entire living room inhabited by the gang, minus Chad of course. Troy came up to me.

"Hey, where have you been. I tried calling you, I was worried." Troy said all in one breath.

I threw my hands up to stop him, "I'm fine Troy I just needed to clear my head."

"What happened to your arm?" Troy asked as his eyes were glued to my arm.

"Umm, we had a little run in."I said meekly.

"Well you can explain it while I get the gravel out of your arm." He said as he ushered me into the kitchen leaving everyone to just hangout and talk in the living room. Troy helped me up onto the counter and went to go get tweezers out of the bathroom. He returned with the tweezers and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Ok so what happened?" Troy asked as he dipped the tweezers in the alcohol to disinfect them.

"Well I was at the court nearby and I was just clearing my head thinking over everything. Chad found me and he told me that you were freaking out and that we should head back. Well, Austin decided to make an appearance-"

"West came to the East Side?" Troy interjected while he was using the tweezers to get the gravel out of my arm.

"Yeah, but anyways he said that he wanted to talk but Chad wouldn't let him come near me so he grabbed me and I told him to let me go. He told me that he would've listened to me if I wasn't a traitor and that now I was nothing but a target. He pushed me to the ground and then Chad told them to leave and stuff like that." I said deliberately leaving the threat out. I screamed in pain as Troy dabbed the alcohol on my arm.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Well I don't want you out by yourself anymore if they are coming to the East Side now, which I don't get considering they haven't done it before." Troy said while wrapping my wound.

"Troy, they came to the East Side because you've laid low. You haven't fought anybody or started shit with anyone over there. They think that you won't do anything…it seems they think they're on top now and no one can stop them." Jason said from across the room.

"Well then, I guess we will have to show them who's really on top." Troy said determinedly. That feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen was coming back. My stomach was churning at the thought. Suddenly I realized that it wasn't just a feeling. I jumped off the counter and ran to the bathroom and threw up everything that was in my stomach. Moments later I felt my hair being pulled back out of my face. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall.

"You ok baby?" Troy asked caringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting up and getting ready to brush my teeth.

"Well everyone came over to make sure you were ok, you know after the news announcement. It's almost one and everybody has to be ready for tomorrow." He said as if he were trying to hint at something.

I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed out my mouth, "What are you trying to insinuate Troy?" I asked turning to face him.

"Why don't we just offer that they can crash here tonight so we can all go in together." Troy said with a small smile.

"Troy we don't have a lot of room, the apartment is small, we can't fit everyone comfortably." I said logically.

"That's why we are offering, some of them might go home." He said hopefully, I swear it was like watching a kid on Christmas.

"Troy this is your place too, if you want them to stay then ask." I said with a giggle.

Troy gave me a quick peck and pulled me into the living room with him. Everyone was starting to get tired out, I could tell considering everyone was laying on one another on the couch and the chairs. I didn't know my couch could hold 9 people.

"Guys!" Troy yelled getting everyone's attention. Jason fell off the couch in surprise.

"If any of you want to crash here fill free but I'm going to bed." I said to everyone. I turned to Troy, "I'm going to bed, and don't stay up too late." I said in a motherly fashion.

Troy looked at me with wide eyes, "Are you kidding me. You in a bed, fuck that I'm coming with you." Troy said before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder saying goodnight to everyone while I was giggling like crazy. He opened the door to the bed room and laid me on the bed, he got on top of me and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you Brie." He said before he kissed me passionately. We got changed and got into bed together and curled up next to one another. It felt so good to be sleeping with him again, I fell into a deep sleep as soon as his arm wrapped around me.

**AN: Hey everyone. It's been totally crazy lately. I know it took me forever to update and ****im**** sorry, but in my last chapter I had like NO reviews. So I started thinking and I realized my reviews have started to go down and that maybe people were getting tired of the story, so it might be time to end it. ****so**** let me know if you want me to keep going because if I don't it will end in about 3 chapters. **

**Ok next thing, I have taken a break from ****youtube****, the only videos I am doing are requests but they are for ****peoples**** b-days in the month that we are currently in. so yeah.**

**Next thing.**** I started a type thing but it is only for the ****hsm**** cast. It is a ****myspace**** page and the ****url**** is the normal ****myspace****(dot)com but afterwards it is /****hsm****(underscore)cast****(underscore)news**** [take out the spaces****. Check it out and add me, because if this goes well I might actually start a website. Also help me spread the words about it.**

**Last thing, everyone has to realize ****im**** in college ****so me**** updating is going to be longer, but I will try my hardest to get them out. Also "hanging by a thread" will come out AFTER I am done with "two worlds collide."**

**Thanks everyone and I know that was a long ****AN**** but READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

I slowly slipped out of bed leaving a peaceful looking Troy behind while I walked into the living room. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks as I surveyed the living room. Chad and Taylor were sleeping on the couch side by side. Zeke was asleep on the lazy boy recliner with Sharpay asleep in his lap. Jason was sprawled out on the floor in the same place he was before I went to bed, while Kelsi fell asleep with her head on his stomach laying adjacent to him. I giggled to myself at the sight before me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 6:30 and I was about to have to wake everyone so we could make it to the West Side in time for school. As that thought crossed my mind my stomach started rolling. I felt a pair of muscular arms snake around my waist.

"What's on your mind Brie?" Troy whispered sleepily in my ear.

"Just thinking about today." I said nonchalantly.

"Nobody will do anything. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Troy said as he kissed my temple.

But of course our lovely moment was interrupted by Jason's snore. Troy snapped his head to find the source of the noise and busted out laughing looking at our friends littered around our living room.

"We should have some fun with this." I said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked pulling me against his bare, chiseled, ultimately sexy chest. (AN- Sorry I know I got carried away, but damn…can you blame me?)

"I have an air horn in my cheer bag left over from the championship game." I said with a wide smile.

Troy laughed, "Nice!" he said.

"I'm gonna get it, I'll be right back." I said as I pulled away from him and headed back into the bedroom and went into the closet giggling. I reached up and grabbed my cheer bag and pulled it down causing a couple of other things to fall with it. I started picking up the things that fell until my eyes landed on an all too familiar shoe box. I slowly reached for the box and brought it closer to me, I ran my hand over the top of it. I curled my fingers under the lid preparing to take it off, my hands were shaking so badly.

"Hey, you find it?" Troy asked poking his head in the walk-in closet. My head shot up and I stuffed the box out of Troy's view and into my cheer bag. Troy rose his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I got it." I said in a cheerful voice while grabbing the air horn out of my cheer bag. I stood up and pulled Troy into the living room. "You ready?" I asked him with a giggle. Troy nodded his head with a smile, "Alright cover your ears. WAKEY WAKEY!" I screamed before I pulled the trigger.

_(insert obnoxious air horn sound here)_

Chad rolled of the couch startled taking Taylor down with him. Sharpay shot out of Zeke's lap and landed on the floor. Zeke shot straight up looking around wildly. Kelsi sat up screaming and Jason didn't stir. Me and Troy were laughing uncontrollably while they all gave us death glares.

"What the hell was that for?" Chad yelled at us grumpily.

I tried to answer but I couldn't because I was laughing so hard. Everyone got up and started getting ready for school. Me and Troy jumped in the shower together to save time. As I was about to get out someone busted into the bathroom.

"CHAD!" I screamed pulling the curtain back to cover me.

Chad's hands flew up to his eyes as he covered them, "OH MY GOD!" he yelled frozen in his spot.

"Chad get out!" Troy bellowed throwing a bar of soap at him through the curtain.

We heard the bathroom door slam shut as Troy turned off the shower. We got out and dried ourselves off and got dressed. We walked out into the living room where all the guys were hanging out waiting to leave.

"Chad what the hell?" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I was going in to grab a toothbrush. I didn't know that she was in the shower with you!" Chad exclaimed. My face turned bright red, I mean sure everyone knew…but its different when someone screams it.

"It's called knocking!" Troy said shortly.

"Look I'm sorry, believe me when I say seeing Gabbi nude was not on my agenda for today." Chad said with his face turning pink.

"Whatever." Troy said in a huff.

"Troy are you jealous that Chad saw Gabbi naked?" Zeke said in amusement.

"How would you feel if Chad walked in on Sharpay wet and naked?" Troy shot back.

"Touché." Zeke said backing off.

"Look it's not like I enjoyed it!"Chad yelled defensively, "no offense." He said turning to me. He turned back to Troy "She like my sister, that's like…incest!" he shuddered that the thought.

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about me being naked!" I yelled out.

"Whoa Gabbi's naked?" Sharpay said amusingly as she walked through the front door followed by Taylor and Kelsi.

"I think it's time we leave and head over to the West side." I said grabbing my bag by the door and walking out to the truck leaving everyone behind. Soon everyone piled into different cars and we started the 30 minute drive to the west side. I was doing fine until we started getting closer to the school. The car was filled with silence, Troy kept trying to make conversation but I kept blowing it off. I started to get that feeling in my stomach again, it started churning and rolling.

"Troy pull over!" I demanded. Troy shot me a glance but pulled over. I unbuckled myself and opened the door and threw up. Troy unbuckled himself and leaned over to pull my hair back and rub my back. I threw up a couple of more times, after I felt like I was done Troy handed me some napkins and I wiped my mouth and then leaned back into the truck.

"You ok now?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…probably just nerves." I said with a wave of the hand.

Troy kissed me on the temple and then he started driving the rest of the way to west high. As we pulled into the parking lot my heart started racing as I saw the mass of media at the front doors of the school.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Troy said bitterly.

Troy pulled into the parking lot sharply followed by Chad, Jason, and Zeke pulling up beside us. We all got out of our cars and met at Chad's car.

"What are we going to do about the press?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Troy said with a sigh.

I now found my hands way more interesting than the conversation going on with my friends. I thought the media frenzy was over with. I thought it was done. Why did it have to come back? My eyes started watering at the thought of everything I was going to have to face as soon as I started walking towards those front doors. My breathing started to get shallower as I kept thinking about what could happen today.

"Brie!" Troy said trying to get my attention. I looked up at his with tears rolling down my cheeks and me taking shallow breaths. "Whoa baby. I need you to calm down. I don't have your meds with me." He said trying to calm me down. Troy looked into my eyes and I looked into his, I was starting to calm down. Something about his eyes set me at ease, it's indescribable. I finally calmed down as Troy pulled me into a hug as if he was shutting the world out for me.

"You have two choices Brie. You can either walk and just have us around you, or I can give you my hoodie and we can hide your face and have us around you." Troy said rubbing my back in comforting circle.

"I want the hoodie." I said in a soft voice. Troy nodded his head and walked back to his truck. He walks back and hands me the hoodie. I put it on and look down, "Troy this is your Varsity Captain hoodie." I said with an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah…so? You're only using it to get inside. You can take it off after." He said.

I nodded and pulled the hood up so it covered most of my face, "No freaking out on anyone Troy, we don't need a repeat of last time." I said lightly scolding him.

"I'll try but I won't promise anything." He said seriously.

All the girls went ahead and went inside to wait for us while the guys stayed back to help out Troy and Chad. Troy pulled the hood up farther so it covered more of my face. We started walking, when we got closer he pulled me in closer to him and I buried my face in his chest. I could hear them firing of questions left and right. Even Chad was losing his cool. We finally got into the school and I took the hoodie off and gave it back to Troy.

"Those press people are assholes." Zeke said visibly annoyed.

"Thanks guys." Troy said giving them a pat on the back. We all headed to the gym where East High was supposed to meet to get their schedules while they were here. We all walked together, people were shooting us nasty glares and comments. We finally reached the gym where we took a seat towards the bottom. Mr. Matsui handed everyone their new schedules. All the East High students left the gym except the gang.

"I have cheer first period." I said taking a quick look at my schedule.

"Me and the guys have basketball practice." Troy said looking at his.

I later found out that Sharpay and Kelsi had drama and Taylor had Decathlon practice. So I was pretty much left with the boys. The girls left to go to their classes. I was talking with the guys when the gym doors busted open revealing the west high basketball team. I froze in my spot, I didn't know who they appointed as captain since Greg was now in jail.

They walked closer and Troy and the wildcats squared off to them. "So we hear your captainless." Troy said cockily.

"Not exactly." One of them said, They all parted to show their new captain.

"Justin?!" I asked shocked.

"Hey Gabbi." He said with a brief nod.

I couldn't believe Hayley's boyfriend was now the captain. I noticed that there was a tense silence between the teams.

"It looks like we have to share this gym." Justin said with a cold stare at Troy.

"Great." Troy said with a roll of the eyes.

"Troy." I whispered to him. He turned to look at me, "I have to go to cheer practice. I'll see you at lunch." I said as I backed up to leave the gym, not even waiting for a response.

I ran to the girls locker room where the cheerleaders were changing. I walked in to see the squads having a stare down.

"Jenny, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"The west squad refuses to share the small gym." She said bitterly.

"Well we will just use the big gym then." I said trying to keep a girl fight from breaking out.

"We can't the basketball team is using it." Jenny said stubbornly.

"So, we will just keep to a small space. I'll ask Coach Bolton to make sure." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Fine." She said.

I walked back over to the boys gym and made my way over to Coach Bolton.

"Coach." I said trying to get his attention.

"Yes Miss Montez?" he asked not taking his eyes off his practicing team.

"Could we use a small space for the cheer squad to use?" I asked nicely.

"I dunno." He said skeptically finally tearing his eyes away from the guys practicing.

"Coach in all honesty if you don't there are going to be girl fights breaking out left and right." I said seriously.

"Fine, but no distracting the team." He said sternly. I nodded my head in understanding and jogged back to the locker room.

"Ok wildcats get changed and go to the boys gym." I said with a winning smirk towards Kelly, the knights cheer captain. I changed into my soffee shorts and a tank top, I walked out and met around the girls.

"Hey Gabbi we wanted to start choreographing the routine for the finals." Jenny said sweetly.

"And you want me to do it?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Ok well turn on the music and let's see what I can come up with." I said. One of the girls turned on the cd player and 'Please Don't Stop The Music' came on as I started blocking out the routine.

I was able to come up with about half the routine before the bell rang. I walked toward the girls locker room when I was pushed softly into the wall followed by a pair of familiar lips on mine.

"What was that about?" I asked breathlessly.

"I couldn't help myself. Watching you shake your ass like that….DAMN!" he exclaimed.

I giggled but pushed him off as I went to go get changed so I could go to my next class.

I walked out of the classroom finally glad that the day was over with. In all my classes west high students were on one side of the room while east high students were on the other. It was weird that none of the west high students did anything, although it might have something to do with Mr. Matsui being there, but tomorrow Mr. Matsui won't be there. I saw Troy waiting for me down the hall.

"Hey how was your day?" I asked.

"A couple of people trying to rough me up, but I think they got more damage done than me. What about you?" he asked before I could scold him on getting into fights.

"Painless actually, nobody did anything. I don't know whether to be scared or relieved." I said truthfully.

"Well let's go home and relax." He said handing me the hoodie. I slipped it on and me and him walked out, only this time there wasn't any help from the team because we left right away because we were ready to get home. We finally made it to the truck without anything bad happening. The ride home was pleasant and relaxing. When we arrived at the apartment we both threw our stuff by the door.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" I asked.

"Mac and cheese?" he asked.

"Whatever you want." I said while laughing. I gathered all of the stuff and put it on the counter. "Hey while I'm thinking about it will you grab my cheer bag from the closet and set it by the door for tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure." He said making his way into the bedroom.

While I was getting everything ready I started thinking about earlier this morning with the air horn. It was so funny watching everybody react like that. Suddenly I remembered about the box.

"Oh my god!" I said to myself as I dropped everything and ran into the bedroom and walked into the closet. I walked in to see Troy with the box open and him holding the picture in his hand.

**AN: Uh-oh! What could be so important about the box and the picture? I hope this long chapter made up for the lack of speedy updates. I want to hear what you think, so READ and REVIEW!!**


	31. Important AN

**Hey Everyone,**

**I know you all are patiently (well some of you) awaiting the next chapter. I am trying my hardest to get the next chapter out but i am having problems starting it. I have sat down to write it multiple times. The next chapter is KEY, so i can't just breeze through it. Also i thought i would let everyone know that there are only two chapters left in the story, after that this story will be done. There probably won't be a sequel and i don't know when my next story will be out because i am so busy. Which is why i started my collections of oneshots "Still Feels Good". Thank you all for being patient and i will try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Lsr188**

**"Erin" **


	32. Chapter 31

Troy looked up at me from his spot on the floor of the closet, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked while still holding the picture.

I stood there confused, but nervous nonetheless "I did tell you Troy. I told you that day in the gym." I said shuddering at the memory. I walked into the closet and sat next right next to him.

"Yeah you told me now, but why didn't you tell me then?" Troy asked as his eyes fell back down to the picture. I could tell that it hurt him that I didn't tell him at the time.

I sighed with a shaky voice "The only people that knew were Michael and Hayley. I didn't exactly have the luxury of letting everyone know." I said emotionally.

Troy sighed and sat the picture down on the ground in between us. I looked down at the black and white picture of my baby. It was the only sonogram I ever had done, considering a few days after I miscarried. I felt my heart wrench at the memory, even after all these years it still felt like it happened yesterday.

"When you told me I thought it happened early on, like in the beginning. How far along were you when…you know." Troy asked uneasily while looking me in the eyes.

"11 weeks." I whispered as the tears I was trying so hard to hold back began to fall.

"So did you know the sex of the baby." Troy asked carefully.

I nodded slowly, "A girl." I whispered.

"Did your mom know?" Troy asked.

I took a deep breath, "Not at the time, she found out when I was rushed to the hospital because of Wyatt." I said as tears slipped down my cheeks.

Troy reached over to me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and continued to cry as all the memories I had shut away were surfacing. Troy rubbed soothing circles on my back while whispering sweet things in my ear. After a few minutes I started to calm down, I pulled away from his chest to look at Troy.

"I'm sorry. It's still really hard for me, even though it's been awhile." I said sniffling and trying to wipe away my tears.

"Hey." He said softly as he started to wipe away my tears with the pad of his thumb, "You have every right to be upset. Something that was a part of you was brutally taken away. So you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." He said giving me a soft kiss on my temple.

"It took me all that time to buck up to courage to tell Wyatt. I wasn't even going to tell him, but Michael said that because he was the father…he had a right to know. I didn't want him in the baby's life Troy. We were broken up, I wanted him out of my life forever." I said while sobbing. It started to get hard to talk so I waited until I had calmed down some until I finished, "I went to just let him know, nothing more. I didn't know he would take her away from me." I said bunching up his shirt in my hands as I completely lost it, "I DIDN'T PROTECT HER TROY! I DIDN'T PROTECT MY BABY!" I yelled as I broke down from pouring out all the emotions I had bottled up over the past few years.

Troy pulled me in tighter and continued to try and clam me down. "Baby, none of this was your fault. Don't EVER think that. I'm sure your did your best to protect her." He whispered soothingly in my ear. Troy just continued to hold me while I cried. I pulled back to see that his shirt was practically soaked from all my crying.

I blushed, "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Troy looked down at his shirt and shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He said. Troy reached over his head and grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled it off and threw it to the side. (A/N: To this day I still don't know how guys do it. It must be a guy thing. anywho back to the story…) He pulled me back into him.

"I wish I could take all you pain away Brie." Troy said affectionately.

"I know you do Troy, but you can't and that's ok." I said as I turned to face him and caressed his cheek.

"If you ever want to talk about it, or anything for that matter, I'll be here to listen." Troy said.

"Thank you." I said nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I love you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I pulled away and looked at Troy, "I love you too." I said before I pulled Troy into a lovingly kiss.

"WHOA!" Someone said from behind us. We separated and turned to see Chad's back to us.

"What do you want Chad?" Troy grumbled. I put my hand on Troy's chest as if to tell him to settle down and that it's not that big of a deal.

"We just came to make sure Gabbi was okay, since we didn't see either of you after school." Chad said with his back still to us.

"Chad you can turn around, we were just kissing." I said starting to get off Troy's lap, but he put his hands on my hips and held me in place.

Chad slowly turned around, "You never know with you two, plus I;ve already seen you naked once today."

Troy narrowed his eyes at Chad, "Give us a sec and we will be out." Troy said.

Chad turned and left, I went to get up out of his lap again but he wouldn't let me. I turned to him, "What's wrong babe?" I asked when I saw the concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked while rubbing his thumbs in circles over my hips bones.

"I'm about as good as can be expected." I said leaning in to kiss him.

Troy reluctantly nodded his head and let me up. I walked into the living room to see our group of friends.

"Dear God Troy! Put a shirt on!" Sharpay yelled.

I turned to see Troy rolled his eyes at her comment, "My house." He said simply.

"Actually it's Gabbi's." Sharpay shot back.

"Actually it's mine and Troy's." I said with a laugh. Sharpay scoffed in defeat and sat back against the couch. "I'm starting to regret giving you all key's to this apartment." Troy said jokingly.

"Whatever. We just wanted to check on Gabbi." Taylor said.

"I'm fine guys, we just wanted to get out of there and not have to deal with anyone." I said explaining why they didn't see us.

"Alright, well since you're ok I guess we'll leave." Chad said.

Everyone said their goodbyes, a few hugs here and there. After they left me and Troy decided to finish cooking dinner. We talked a little bit more about the baby and the past, but nothing too emotional. After eating and watching some TV we decided to go ahead and go to bed.

**TWCTWCTWCTWC**

I woke up and got out of bed and started laying the clothes out I was going to wear for today. I walked over to Troy and straddled him as he laid face up on the bed fast asleep.

"Troooooy." I said trying to coax him out of his peaceful slumber, "It's time to get up." I said before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. As soon as I felt Troy starting to kiss back I went to pull away only to have Troy keep my head in place with his hands as he continued. I started feeling butterflies like I did the first time me and Troy kissed, but soon realized it wasn't butterflies. I pulled away harshly from Troy and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I felt Troy come up behind me and hold my hair as I continued to empty my stomach. After awhile I sat back and wiped my mouth with a tissue that Troy handed me.

"GAWD! I'm tired of throwing up! I wish this bug would just pass already!" I exclaimed in frustration. I looked up at Troy to see him in deep thought. "Troy you ok?" I asked breaking him from his trance.

"Umm…" Troy said uncomfortably. "I…umm….do….do you think you could be pregnant?" He asked sheepishly.

I felt myself pale at the thought. I had been throwing up lately and I normally would have had my period by now. My eyes widened, "Oh my god! Troy…" I said as I began to break down, "I can't be. I can't go through this again Troy."

"Hey." he said calmly, "We can go after school to make sure, don't freak out. Plus I'm here for you whether you are or you aren't. I love you Brie, I'm not going anywhere." He said rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"You don't hate me?" I asked through my tears.

Troy was taken aback, "Why would I hate you?" he asked softly as he stroked my hair affectionately.

"Wyatt did when I told him." I mumbled.

"Brie, I'm not Wyatt. I could never hate you, I love you." He said as he kissed my temple.

"I love you too." I said with a small smile.

"Now let's get in the shower and get ready for school." Troy said helping me up off the bathroom floor.

**TWCTWCTWCTWCTWC**

As we pulled into the parking lot at school the media was in full force today. I stepped out of the truck and we met at Chad's car like yesterday morning.

"Same drill as yesterday?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Troy said handing me his hoodie while giving me a smile. There was something about Troy today, I couldn't put my finger on it but something was different. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. I pulled the hoddie on and the girls left to go inside as the guys stayed back to help Troy. We started walking to the front when the reporters saw us. They ran over and started firing off questions.

_"Are you ready for the trial next week?"_

_"How are you handling being back at West High?"_

_"Miss Montez can we get a statement?"_

_"Who are there people around you?"_

_"How does it feel to be a part of your girlfriend's trial Mr. Bolton?"_

"Look just back the fuck off them! They don't deserve this. You are all scum. Let them be! Their normal kids just like all of us!" Zeke screamed at the reporters.

"Who are you?" one of the reporters asked thrusting a microphone in his face.

"It doesn't matter who we are, back off!" Jason snapped at him.

"Why are you trying to protect her? She broke the law, she is no different than a murder." One of them said lashing out against me.

Chad turned around and punched the guy in the face, "Shut your fucking mouth! You don't know what happened!" Chad bellowed at the guy. Troy grabbed Chad by the shirt and pulled him away from everyone and pushed him towards the entrance of the school and ushered me in quickly. As soon as we were inside I pulled the hoodie of forcefully.

"What the fuck was that Chad!?" Troy yelled.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"They could use this against Brie in the trial!" he yelled, I could tell that Chad was still pissed about what happened but he felt really bad about it.

"Troy calm down, its fine." I said placing a hand on his chest.

"Brie he-"

"I said its fine." I said giving him a stern eye.

Troy sighed and took time to think about it, "Brie's right man, it's cool. I would have done the same thing you just beat me to it." he said before pulling Chad into a man hug.

We all started talking about something or another when the boys decided that they needed to grab something from the gym real quick.

"Will you girls be ok?" Troy asked, well mainly he was asking me.

"Troy I'll be fine, we all will." I said motioning to all the girls.

"Alright we'll be back in a second." He said as they all walked off.

I leaned against the lockers with my subconsciously over my stomach. Kelsi started eyeing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" She asked as if she already knew something.

"Ummm…no?" I replied as more of a question.

"Liar. Spill!" Sharpay demanded.

I sighed, "I think I might be pregnant." I said quietly.

"I hope this one isn't mine." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Wyatt with a smirk on his face and the basketball team.

**A/N: OMG! Ok so I finally finished the chapter. Phew, I hope you like it. I know I said the next chapter would be the last, but I decided ****im**** going to TRY and prolong it, but it will be only for a few chapters. It will be ending soon though, I just need to tie up some loose ends. Also ****i**** just thought ****i**** would let you ****know how ****i**** actually came up with the beginning of this chapter. ****i**** was actually sitting in my HIS202 class when ****i**** thought of it so ****i**** started writing, so now ****i**** have to make up the notes ****i**** missed. I should probably go get those...**


	33. Chapter 32

I started shaking as I thought about what could happen. If I was pregnant again I didn't want to take a chance in losing Troy's baby. So to be on the safe side, I kept my mouth shut as to not anger Wyatt.

"Answer me!" Wyatt bellowed, his face right up close to mine.

I shook my head in response, but this only made him mad. Wyatt grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the locker, causing me to wince as the metal connected with my head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sharpay screamed in desperation as she started to rush toward him. Wyatt glanced at one of his team members who grabbed the closest girl to him, his team mates copying him until all the girls were restrained by a West High boy and I realized the situation just got a whole lot worse.

"Wyatt, leave them alone." I said finally, breaking my silence as I realized it wasn't helping the situation. Wyatt answered by pushing me into the lockers harder, my face contorted in pain as the dial from a locker dug into my back.

"Is this Bolton's baby?" Wyatt asked with a smirk as he ran his hand over my stomach causing me to flinch at his touch.

"Don't touch me!" I said in a dangerously low voice as I pushed his hand away from my stomach, trying to move his body back from my own.

"Maybe I should do Bolton a favor." Wyatt taunted, running his hand once more over my stomach. "I shouldn't let you ruin his life." Wyatt finished as he forcefully pushed his hand onto my stomach. I gasped, but didn't let my face show the pain and give Wyatt the satisfaction of letting him know he had me in severe pain.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I growled as I roughly pushed at his body, trying once again to get him away from me.

He wouldn't move away from me and so I quickly brought my knee up and as it connected with his crotch, he fell to his knees in pain. I looked over to see the girls were all struggling against the West High boys, trying to get out of their grips. I ran over to Nick who was holding Taylor and before he realized what I planned to do I punched him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Taylor slipped out of his grasp. Before I could do anything else I felt a hand on the back of my neck. I was pulled backward and forcefully slammed into the locker causing me to involuntarily scream out in pain. Wyatt grabbed my throat and started chocking me. I started clawing at his hands to get him to let go. In my peripheral vision I saw Taylor run out into the hallway. I hoped to God she was going to get Troy.

"That was a big mistake Montez." Wyatt spat at me as his grip around my neck tightened.

I started gasping for air as I felt the edges of my vision start to close in. I could hear the girls screaming and yelling at Wyatt to stop, but he was ignoring their calls. I started to kick Wyatt's legs really hard, with the little bit of strength I had left. Wyatt punched me lightly in the stomach as a warning. I heard the screeching of shoes in the distant. Troy rounded the corner with the rest of the guys behind them, they all saw that the girls were being restrained. Wyatt saw Troy and threw his hand back and punched me really hard in the stomach. I screamed out in pain right before Troy tackled Wyatt to the ground. They started wrestling on the ground with Troy throwing punches at his face. I felt someone pull me I turned around and blindly started hitting them.

"Gabbi….Gabbi….GABBI!" The person yelled. I stopped hitting them and opened my eyes to see Chad.

"Oh my god! Chad I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's ok….are you ok?" He asked as he rubbed his stomach from when I hit him.

I nodded my head, I turned around and saw that all the girls were freed up and the guys had just gone done taking care of the other guys. I quickly turned my attention to Troy and Wyatt. Troy rolled Wyatt over so he was on top and he started punching him as hard as he could repeatedly in the face.

"You son of a bitch." Troy yelled, punctuating each word with a blow to Wyatt's face.

Chad, Zeke and Jason all went wide eyed and ran over and tried to pulled Troy off of Wyatt. Troy kept shrugging them off and going back to punching Wyatt who's face was covered in blood.

"TROY!" Chad yelled trying to snap him out of his rage as he pulled him away from Wyatt who collapsed to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Troy screamed at his best friend, trying to get out of his tight hold.

"Don't turn this into a Kevin incident." Zeke said breathlessly as Troy had just elbowed him in the stomach trying to get out of their grasp. Since Troy wasn't listening Chad and Jason slammed Troy against the lockers to restrain him.

"DUDE CALM DOWN!!" Jason yelled which didn't help the situation.

I started shaking in fear because of how Troy was reacting. I didn't know who the hell Kevin was but I'm guessing that it wasn't good. I've never seen Troy this angry or violent before. The girls were huddled around me and out of the way as the guys tried calming Troy down. Chad looked back at me and turned back to Troy.

"Troy, dude, you're scaring Gabbi, you need to calm down." Chad said sternly but calmly.

At this Troy's eyes snapped to mine as his face began to soften and his breathing began to slow down when he saw the look of terror on my face. Troy tried to push off the lockers to make his way over to me but the guys pushed him back to the lockers.

"Guys I'm fine I swear." Troy said.

Chad looked back at me, I was still freaked out about what had happened. Would Troy get that mad at me if something happened. Would he ever hit me? Chad turned back and nodded but not before he whispered something in his ear. Troy nodded his head but never took his eyes off of me. He slowly made his way over to me, still not breaking eye contact with me.

"Brie…" he said quietly as he lightly touched my arm. I flinched at his touch and I saw hurt flash through his eyes as I recoiled. Troy pulled his hand away.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked. I nodded my head. "The baby?" he asked softly.

"BABY!?" Chad yells.

"I think so." I whispered as Troy tried once again to comfort me with his touch, and this time I didn't pull away, I could tell by the look of concern in his eyes that he was genuinely worried about me and our baby and I needed to feel his arms around me.

"WAIT…BABY!?!" Chad yelled again trying to get an answer out of us.

"You want to go to the doctor to make sure?" Troy asked sweetly.

I nodded my head as my hands rested on my stomach between our bodies. I just needed to see if I was or not. If I am I don't know if I could go through it all again. Troy nodded his head pulled away from our hug, lightly grabbed my hand. We turned around waving goodbye to everyone as Chad continued to ask about the baby. I pulled the hoddie back on from earlier as we walked outside. There were a bunch of cop cars outside making the press leave, so it was easy for me and Troy to get back to his truck. Troy opened the door for me and I climbed into the passenger seat.

**TWCTWCTWCTWCTWCTWC**

We pulled up to the doctor's office. I opened the door and got out of the truck. The whole ride was silent and I didn't expect it to be any different when we got inside. Troy put his hand on my lower back and ushered me inside. Troy went up to the front desk while he motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Ok, you should be back in a few minutes. They had a last minute cancelation and I told them our situation." Troy said as he came to sit beside me. I nodded my head in confirmation that I heard him. Troy sat back and sighed.

After a few minutes of silence I broke it, "Troy who's Kevin?" I asked. As soon as the question left my mouth I felt Troy tense up beside me.

Troy sighed loudly before he sat up and put his hands on his knees, "Kevin was the guy in the coma last year." Troy said distantly.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Long story short. I was at a party and Kevin was trying to take advantage of a girl and I have no tolerance for that as you know. So I started fighting him and I ended up beating him until he slipped into a coma. I had to take anger management classes and luckily I didn't have any charges pressed against me."

"Troy you really scared me back there. I've NEVER seen you that mad. You've always been able to get control of yourself, but back there no one could get through to you. I just don't want to be in another relationship like I was in with Wyatt." I said while staring at my hands.

"Gabriella." I whipped my head up when I heard him use my full name, "I promise you I will NEVER be like Wyatt." He said sincerely.

I nodded my head, "Gabriella Montez?" a nurse said from the door. I stood up taking Troy's hand in mine and walked back to the examination room.

**TWCTWCTWCTWCTWCTWC**

The nurse took the needle out of my arm and put a band-aid over the place. "The test results should be in, in a few minutes. I'll be back." She said as she left the room with a vial of my blood.

I looked over at Troy and saw him sitting in the seat bouncing his knee up and down rapidly. "Nervous?" I asked in a small voice.

"A little." He admitted sheepishly.

"Me too." I said as I patted the space next to me. Troy got up and sat next to me with his arm around me. "If I am Troy, what are we going to do? I mean we're freaking 18 and we're supposed to go off to college and make our dreams come true. You have so much going for you Troy. Having a baby is going to hold you back." I said frantically.

"Hey hey hey." He cooed, "As long as I have you in my life, all my dreams have come true." Troy said lovingly before he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Troy pulled me into his chest as I sighed in contentment.

A few minutes passed when finally the nurse came in the room with a printed sheet of paper, "Here are your results." She said handing me the sheet of paper and then she turned around and left.

I took a deep breath before looking at Troy, "Go on." He said encouragingly.

I opened the paper.

**Gabriella Montez………Negative**.

I sighed in relief as I read the results.

"It's negative." I said breathlessly.

"See everything worked out." Troy said. "Does it say why you were throwing up?" He asked.

I opened the paper again and looked at the bottom.

**Reason for vomiting…****…****stress related**.

"It says it was stress related." I said softly.

**TWCTWCTWCTWCTWCTWC**

We walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. We went grocery shopping after the doctors visit. It was now 3:45 PM and we were exhausted. I was almost asleep when Troy's phone rang, I reached over and picked it up considering he was out cold.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey **__**Gabbi**____** Is Troy there?" **_

_**"Yeah Chad hold on."**_

I turned and kissed Troy passionately on the lips to wake him up. I pulled away once he started responding. "Telephone." I said handing it to him while he glared at me for stopping the kiss.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"SERIOUSLY!?**__** Whoa!"**_

_**"Alright thanks man. Yeah we will see you tomorrow. No she wasn't."**_

Troy hung up, "What was that about?" I asked snuggling into his side.

"Remember all the cops at school when we left?" He asked me while stroking my hair.

"Yeah."

"Wyatt was arrested today for Arson. He's the one that tried to burn down East High." He said.

My eyes widened, "Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah."

I turned to look at Troy and he pulled me in for a kiss, I melted into it. I was about to deepen it when someone knocked on the door. Troy groaned and I got up to answer the door.

I opened the door, "JUSTIN!? What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I needed to talk to you." He said.

I opened the door wider to let him in, I closed the door behind him and noticed that he stood in one spot, "So you and Troy are living together?" he asked quietly.

"What's it to you?" Troy asked automatically getting defensive.

"Hey man chill! I came here to talk, that's it." Justin said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Sit down Justin." I said motioning to the chair across from the couch. Justin sat down and I walked over and sat down next to Troy.

"First off I wanted to say sorry about what the team did to you this morning. I didn't know they were going to do that. I talked to them and told them to lay off you. I've always been on your side Gabbi. You gave me the best thing in my life, Hayley, and I don't blame you for what happened. Since you helped me find her, im going to help you. Its over Gabbi, they aren't going to do anything anymore. I promise." Justin said.

I jumped off the couch and hugged Justin as tight as I could with tears flowing down my face. I pulled back, "Thank you." I whispered.

After everything that I've been through its finally over, but I honestly don't think I would change a thing. Yeah I lost a best friend and a brother, but I ended up gaining so much more…a family and a love that no one and nothing can break, but I guess that's what happens when _Two Worlds Collide._

**A/N: THAT'S IT. ITS OVER! TEAR THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. MY NEW STORY SHOULD BE UP A SOME POINT. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN AND I LOVE YOU GUYS TO BITS!**

**THIS LSR188…OVER AND OUT!**

**PEACE**


	34. Epilogue

**AN: This epilogue is dedicated to BabyVhudgens101****. Girl you are by far my favorite reviewer! You always go out of your way to make me smile and feel amazing! So just for YOU I took the time out of my crazy schedule and wrote this. You are amazing and the best fan EVER!! I hope you like it!**

_**3 weeks later**_

I sat down on the pier looking out across the lake. I took my shoes off and set them to the side and rolled my pant legs up. I put my feet into the cool water moving my feet back and forth as I watched the water ripple. I couldn't believe everything that happened this year. I sighed as I remembered the morning that started everything.

_Flashback_

_One of the guys pulled me out of bed and tied my hands behind my back and threw me against the wall. _

_"What do you want?" I pleaded._

_"Shut up!" one of them yelled and slapped me across the face and put a gag in my mouth. After about a minute I heard a tapping noise on my balcony. Oh my God I totally forgot about Troy. One of the guys pulled me up by my tied hands and put a knife to my throat. I knew eventually Troy would just walk in and think I was in the shower or something, and right on cue __I__ saw Troy open my balcony door. Troy stopped dead in his tracks, he went to go after one of the guys in a ski mask, but the one that was holding me spoke._

_"If you move I will cut your girlfriends throat" she said with an icy stare._

_"She isn't my girlfriend" Troy said to the best of his ability he tried to sound believable._

_"Then you won't care if I do this" he lightly drug the knife across my throat_

_"OK Ok ok…she is my girlfriend…just please don't do anything to hurt her." Troy pleaded with the guy._

_"So it seems we have finally found Troy Bolton's weakness…Gabriella Montez" the guy behind me said while he twisted me arm, I screamed out in pain but the gag made it muffled._

_"STOP!__ You can have me just let Brie go." Troy said looking at me._

_"NO CAN DO! As long as we have her, we know that you will cooperate with us." The guy beside me said._

_"Why are you doing this to Brie, let her go it's me you want…I promise that I will cooperate if you just let her go" Troy asked them._

_"Because your bitch of a girlfriend is a traitor, she shouldn't have chosen a scum like you from East High." Troy looked at me and closed his eyes and hung his head, his biggest fear was coming true. They are using me to get to him._

_End flashback_

But what seems to still amaze me is how something so horrible could bring me some of the greatest people I would ever meet. I don't understand how it happened or why, all I know is that without them I don't know what I would do. I thought back to when I realized they weren't my friends anymore, they were my family.

_Flashback_

_Troy pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. After 5 more minutes of driving we arrived at the park. Troy pulled up to the curb and turned off the truck. I started inwardly freaking out. Troy took my chin and made me turn to look at him._

_"Remember no matter what happens I will always be with you." He said pulling me into a kiss. That kiss held so much emotion that no words could describe. I kissed back with the same amount of emotion as we both considered this our goodbye kiss. After we parted Troy wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb, we got out of the truck and everyone gathered around us. I looked at everyone all the couples had their arms around their significant others, I kept looking around and noticed that everyone was ready to fight._

_"We really are a family." I whispered to myself._

_End Flashback_

But now things are almost back to normal and I couldn't be happier. Me and Troy's relationship isn't as stressed and we don't fight as much anymore, I think we are both glad that it is finally over. Justin kept his word on making sure everybody laid off of me, but unfortunately Justin couldn't do anything to help Troy out while we were at West High. The day after Justin came to the house was stressful, Justin sticking up for me didn't go over well with some people.

_Flashback_

_Me and Troy walked into West High__ with our friends like we normally do. We went to the gym because the guys had to do something and they didn't want another repeat of yesterday so they made us go with them. The guys disappeared into the locker rooms for a bit leaving the girls and me in the gym to talk._

_"So you went to the doctors yesterday. What did they say?" __Kelsi__ asked._

_I nodded, "Yeah, it was negative and they said the vomiting was stress related." I said lightly._

_"Well that's good…that's good right?" __Sharpay__ quickly recovered._

_"Yes, that's good." I said while giggling._

_The gym doors opened and in walked the West High basketball team. Me and the girls all stood up so whatever they tried to do we could be ready for._

_"Well well __well__. Looks like golden boy left our previous queen by herself and her little friends."__ One of the guys snickered. It seemed that the team was running out of leaders, I laughed to myself at that thought._

_"What's so funny Montez?" Another one asked._

_I shook my head, "Nothing." I said plainly._

_The guy grabbed me by the arms harshly, "I said what's so funny!"__ he spat at me._

_I decided to take a bold stand, "Just laughing at the fact that you are their leader for the week, well until I bring you down like the rest that is."_

_The guy got mad and threw me into the bleachers with every ounce of strength he had. I slammed back into them and fell to the floor._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I heard someone yell from behind the team. I looked up to see Justin with a red face._

_"We were just taking care of the traitor captain." The guy said proudly._

_"Touch her again and you'll be off the team and you'll have to deal with me!" Justin said getting in the guy's face._

_"Whoa! Are you defending her?" He asked shocked._

_"Yea I am! Now leave her the hell alone! And you better let everyone in the school know that if they so much as touch her they will not only have to deal with me but the Wildcats too!" he bellowed at him._

_End flashback_

That day Justin and Troy became really good friends, now Justin is pretty much a part of the group and now that there isn't a captain rivalry against schools the severity of the rivalry has decreased drastically. So maybe some bad things need to happen to make great things happen. I heard the wood of the pier creak behind me, I spun around to see Troy.

"Hey babe. I didn't mean to startle you." He said taking a seat beside me.

"It's ok." I said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked taking my hand pulling me to lean into him.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Then why are you here Brie?" He asked softly as he stroked my hair.

"I don't know, I mean this is where it all started and it seems like the right place to finish it I guess." I said with a sigh.

"Gabriella," he said immediately catching my attention with his use of my actual name, "What happened here is something that you will never forget and I understand that, but I want to make you remember it for a different reason." He said as I could hear his heart racing. I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"What are you saying Troy?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it revealing a beautiful ring, "Will you marry me? Not now, but after college…cause I can't picture my life without you." He said lovingly.

"Yes." I whispered as I was still in shock. Troy slipped the ring on my left and pulled me into a kiss. I leaned back against him and sighed in content.

After about ten minutes we both stood up and started walking to Troy's truck, because we had to be at the courthouse in an hour for the hearing. As we were walking to his truck hand in hand I asked him something that had been on my mind since he purposed.

"Hey Troy…why here…why now?" I asked cautiously because I didn't want him to think I didn't want to marry him, cause I did.

Troy turned to me and smiled, "Because this is where it all started and it seems like the right place to finish it I guess." Troy pulled me into his side and kissed my temple.

It seemed as if my life at the beginning of this year was going to end a tragedy but now its ending as a fairytale.

**AN: That's it! I hope you liked the epilogue! There isn't going to be a sequel to this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story!! I love you all. Check out my new story "My Guys".**

**Love,**

**Erin****lsr188**


	35. NOTE

I have added a BG i made for TWC for anyone who would like to use it the url is in my profile...tell me what you think


	36. Good News

Hey! im sure everyone is wondering why im posting on TWC wellll i just wanted to let all the fans know that i have a surprise for you all. I'm starting on a new story and it is TWC but in Troys POV. Now if you want me to do this please let me know because i've had a lot of requests to make a sequel but as i said before there is no sequel to TWC. So i this is for all the fans that stuck with me. I hope you enjoy whats to come..it should be out as soon as MG is done! Thanks again. ily guys!

Give me feedback on how you're feeling about this idea and i might post the first chapter soon.

thanks

Erin

**PREVIEW**

I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the alarm. 5:15 was way too early to get up in the morning. But, when I thought about the reason I was getting up this early, I sprang up out of bed. The reason I got up every morning this early was all for her. Brie was my everything. I walked into my adjoining bathroom and jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body. Afterwards I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking over to the sink and brushing my teeth. I rinsed my mouth out before walking back out into my bedroom and getting dressed for the day. After I finished getting dressed I bounded down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. I grabbed an apple and turned around to see my dad standing there.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked with his coffee cup clutched in his hand.

I racked my brain, trying to quickly come up with a good excuse, "Umm me and the guys decided to go for an early morning workout." I lied.

My dad nodded his head, "Alright, try to have Jason and Chad to work on that pick and roll down low. That's gonna be essential this season."

I nodded my head. "Sure thing Dad! I'll see you later!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out to my car anxious to get to Gabriella's house. I opened the door and climbed in and started the drive to the west side. I pulled out my phone while driving and punched in a familiar number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Hey Chad. Do me a favor and call the team up. Dad wants to run an early morning practice." I said hoping that this would help balance out the lie.

"Alright dude same time as always?" He asked.

"Yup. See you then." I hung up the phone with a smile on my face, today was looking up.

Today is me and Brie's anniversary and I can't wait to spend to spend the night with her and just let everything around us melt away. About 45 minutes later I found myself pulling onto Brie's street. Like everyday my heart races with anticipation to see her again, even though its only for a few minutes its completely worth it. I pulled up to the curb a few houses away like always and got out. I ran around back and looked up at her balcony to see that her light was on. I hoisted myself up the tree and climbed my way up and onto her balcony. I lightly tapped on the window like I do every morning only to get jerked inside to my surprise. I caught my balance and looked up to see Brie standing in front of me in a towel.

"Wow, a greeting in a towel…and I thought my day couldn't get any better." I said with a smirk crossing my lips.

"I thought maybe I should change things up." She said leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I stood there mesmerized by her, even after a year she still captures me. Once I realized I was staring I walked over to the bed and laid back.

"So you ready for tonight?" I asked while sprawled out on the bed.

"For our anniversary, yes…for the game, no" She said while getting changed into her outfit for school.

I pushed myself off her bed and made my way toward her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Just remember no matter what I say today it's all just for show" I said trying to reassure her about the game tonight, "I love you Brie, no rivalry is going to change that" I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know that, and the same goes for you…everything I say is for show." She said while snaking her arms around my neck. "I love you Troy Bolton".

"I love you Gabriella Montez" I said putting my forehead to hers, relishing in the moment that I have with her. Seven and a half hours without her seems like forever. "Until tonight beautiful, I have to get going if I want to make it to East before school starts" I said leaning down and catching her lips in a passionate kiss that left her weak at the knees by the feel of it, I set her on her bed and gave her one last kiss before I left out her balcony doors.

I pulled into the parking lot at East High after the long drive back. It's lucky that I pay for my own gas otherwise my parents would wonder where the hell I'm always driving too. I pull into my parking space and park the car. I get out and walk back to the bed of the truck and grab my bag and head into the school. The school is mostly deserted at this point as it is still too early for most students to be here, but the basketball team meets for early morning practices. Well at least we do on days like today that I have to lie and say that I'm having an early practice with the guys to my dad to cover up. I walked to the gym and tossed my bag down to see that most of the team was already here. I jogged into the locker room and got changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt and made my way back out into the gym.

I clapped my hands together to get their attention, "All right guys pair up!" I yelled. Chad bounded over to me with a basketball in hand. We started running some one-on-one drills which eventually led to team drills. To end the practice I decided to have everyone run suicides to hopefully increase everyone's stamina and agility. After doing 10 suicides, each under one minute, everyone was exhausted and I called the end of practice. I walked over to the bleachers and grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag and took a big gulp of it before sitting down. Chad came up and sat down beside me with his own bottle of water.

"We're going to cream the knights, just like we do every year." Chad said boastfully.

"Yup." I said leaning back.

"So who you going to take to the after party tonight?" He asked nudging me slightly.

"I'm not going man. I've got plans." I said shrugging my shoulders hoping that he would drop the subject, but if I knew with Chad I would have no such luck.

"WHAT!? How can you not come to the after party?" He asked.

"I'm just not, so drop it." I said in a definite tone.

Chad nodded his head and backed off, "So, I called your house this morning to see if you wanted to catch a ride together. Your mom said you already left. It doesn't take you 30 minutes to get here. What's that about?"

Troy froze. "I went down to the park this morning to go for a run before practice," Troy lied quickly.

"Since when do you go for a jog before practice? Are you crazy?" Chad questioned as I was quickly trying to form a response.

"I needed to clear my head Chad. We have the big game coming up, and I was feeling all the pressure from my dad and from the rivalry."

Chad looked at me and nodded, "Alright man, but no worries. We got this in the bag." He said clapping me on the shoulder before walking off and leaving me to myself. I sighed before getting up and looking at the clock across the gym.

"Shit." I cursed to myself as I realized that homeroom started in 3 minutes and Mrs. Darbus' room was on the other side of the school. I quickly picked up my bag and ran out of the gym doors and headed towards her room.


	37. AN

i doubt any of you remember me haha but i've been debating on coming back but under a new account, walkingproof. it already has a story posted on the account but i truly miss writing and i miss everyone i met here, i just thought i would check to see if i came back who all would be interested in reading my stories. Miss you guys! Let me know(:


End file.
